A new Life at a Temple
by Hanbags
Summary: Rai has been handed over to the temple does he have the time to find Sheng Gong Wu, Impress a certain girl and make friends?
1. A stranger appears

Hello! Everyone it's me again hanbags, I am very sorry bout my other stories I don't know where they went but I'm hoping this one to stay on (cross your fingers) Anyhow enjoy.

Rai's Pov

"Raidum Raidum!" Slowly I opened my eyes and groaned "Crystal will you just go and stop calling me that so just bog off" "But mommy and Daddy have an old creepy man downstairs''.

I rolled my eyes it was really typical that she would call an old man creepy. But when I was downstairs I saw why she called him creepy. He was very tall and had tons of wrinkles I counted about 20, He was dressed in a blue robe.

"Raimondo" my mum's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "this man is Master Fung and he is here to take you away"

Sorry that this chapter was a bit short I plan to make the next one a bit longer

See ya! Oh and please review it would really help if you could me some more ideas for this story


	2. Kimiko and Clay

Hi Thank you to that one person who reviewed here's a cookie

_Kimikos Greatest Fan: Thanks I don't know why no one else has reviewed it so far it's fab_

Hanbags: Cool Lets get on with the story

Rai's Pov

I stared dumbstruck for a while then I started to feel and angry so I let myself burst "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME I THOUGHT"

"Rai my little beam calm down he's not here to take you to a Orphanage he wants to train you at a temple in china so you can become the Dragon of Wind, It's a lovely opportunity and he has other students they are with your sister I know would like to go so why don't you go and meet them while me and your father have a chat with Master Fung and don't forget to pack" Ok I thought At least I'll meet new friends.

So I raced upstairs to pack and meet the other students.

I burst through my bedroom grabbed a bag and started cramming in what ever I could reach. By the time I finished my room was practically bare. I grinned this new place is proberly better than my old one (How wrong he was!) I thought. Then I decided to meet the other kids in my sis's bedroom.

I crept up to the door and began to eardrop what they were saying.

"So what is your brother like" I opened my eyes in shock it was a femine voice but that was impossible Mater Fung wouldn't let a girl in. Girls were to weak. "Oh just like boys are normally weird!" They burst out with laughter. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and heard a voice with a Texan accent "You know it's rude to listen in on a lady's conversation" I squeaked with fright I turned around to find a big boy with a cowboy hat on his straw coloured hair. He opened the door and pushed me in.

I fell straight in front of a girl with midnight coloured hair it was all down, she was wearing a black top with so blue baggy jeans. She was deadly hot so deadly that she had already poisoned my heart.

I looked up at her and gave her a cool grin and quickly muttered "Hi"

The moment I started talking she burst out with laughter. I turned scarlet. Through her laughs I heard her say "Sorry but that's definitely making a entrance!"

Now I hope you enjoyed that because I wont update until I get 5 or more reviews so please Review I want to feel liked


	3. Getting to know each other

Finally I got 5 reviews so I am going onto the next chappy

Raimondo: Hey why do I have to mess up in front of Kimiko?

Hanbags: Is that a crush I'm hearing from you Pedrosa

Kimiko: Yeah! Rai do you like me

Rai: Oh! Well I urr

Hanbags: Ok! Kim do you want to say the disclaimer to make u forget

Kim: O.k Hanbags does not own Xiaolin showdown but does own the plot of this story

Rai: Phew Thanks Han

Hanbags: Don't mention it Rai any how lets get on with the story

Rai's Pov

Embarrassed I got up. My sites turned to the boy who pushed me, I opened my mouth to speak but he got there first. "Listen partner I'm sorry I guess I pushed you to hard…My names Clay by the way Clay Bailey from Texas" We shook hands then my attention turned to the girl who had finally stopped laughing " Hi , My names Kimiko Toho and I…" My mouth dropped "Are you Mr Tohomiko's daughter who is super rich and is nearly a popstar?" she grinned at me and nodded the grin faded into a small smile as I bombarded her with questions. Finally Kimiko got sick and said to me "Ok! That's enough questions I will let you have one more so shoot". I began to think quietly I muttered to her "Do you have a Boyfriend?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened what she was going to say. Kimiko had almost turned into a tomato by the time she answered "Well actually I don't but I have made loads of friends who are boys that like my singing" she began demonstrate by singing a sad short song she had made up herself

**I'm driving through a crossroad stuck in the canon but do you even listen **

**No No No No**

**No no nooo**

**Hello? Hello? Hello? Can you hear me now? **

**I'm guessing the answer is no**

**So I'm guessing were through**

Normal Pov

Raimondo was so overwhelmed with Kimiko's singing he forgot he was there until.

"Hello! Earth to the little cowpoke with bushy eyebrows". Raimondo scowled at the comment but a little joke came into his head.

"You know Clay Light travels faster than sound" Clay shrugged at the bit of info "So?" Rai began to smile he had taken the bait "Well you appeared bright until you began talking". Everyone but Clay began to laugh their heads off. "Why you no good varmint I gonna absolutely" But before he chase Raimondo round the room with Rai screaming his head off and him steaming at the ears they heard Master Fung's voice.

"Young Ones it is time to leave so stop playing at once and come downstairs to say your farewells. Rai gulped and began to think of all the bad things could happen. All the bad things without his family beside him.

Phew that took forever now you please Review this I want to feel loved and I won't write again until I get at least 8 reviews. Isn't that right guys

Everyone in Xiaolin Showdown: YES PLEASE REVIEW WE WANT THE WRITER TO HURRY UP AND INCLUDE ALL OF US IN HER STORY!

Hanbags: Sure I will if people review fast. Anyhow see you next time if you review 8 or more reviews


	4. The Journey of a thousand miles

Hi that was fast but I did get over 8 reviews I hope everyone enjoyed it

_Irrisagrl: I think this story is really cool! Can I have_ cookie?

_Duchess192: Yeah! Me too can I have Apples, Potatoes and Cookies and Milk!_

_All the other reviewers: Yeah and what about us!_

Hanbags: Sure here you go (Hands out cookies, Milk, apples and Potatoes. Anyhow (I use any how a lot now a lot!) lets get on with the story. I hope you are sitting uncomfortly with no snack to enjoy it.

Kimiko's Pov

Poor Rai! I'm guessing he hasn't had a good day. I felt really sorry for him when he was saying goodbye to his Mum and Dad. Yep I saw all the mini tears come. What I am saying? He should be grateful that little ingrate at least he has family all have is my DAD! What if he dies?

But he did look hot when he was talking; I can definitely he likes me I he kept on staring at me and I …

"Kim? Earth to Kimiko?" "What?" Raimondo's voice began to ring my ears

I stared up at him, he turned red. Yep that definetly a sign I thought.

Normal Pov

Master Fung looked at them with evil eyes and then continued talking "Young Ones I have arranged a private jet with Kimiko's Father aaa it's already here. He pointed at a BRAND NEW JET. Kimiko screamed and everyone clasped their ears "Yo Girl Whats wrong with you, You practically blew my ears" She looked at him apologetically and began to explain why she screamed "Sorry guys and Master Fung it was just this was my dad's new one, I t is so cool It's got a Jacuzzi, Restaurant and Swimming Pool and a Gym" But as soon as she finished she reliesed they were all already gone inside the jet.

Clays Pov 

I began to stretch out on a chair I saw Kimiko, I decided to say Thanks but I guess she already new what I was going to say. "Hey Clay its no big my dads got tons of jets. Big and small.

Normal Pov

A few hours later they began to fly over china. Master Fung was the only who had noticed this (Typical).

"My young dragons I would like to tell you your elements before we arrive you all…" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Rai interrupted " Hey Master err Whatever your name is what did you call us and what are u on bout elements?" Master Fung wrinkled his forehead at Rai and Rai shrank back." As I was saying your elements is the power you will use to fight. Kimiko your element is Fire because you are full of passion and heat about whats right and whats wrong" Kim smiled it had been a while since she had a true comment. "Clay your element is earth. You maybe slow like a rock but when you fall your instincts to help come fast" Clay blushed. "And you Raimondo are Wind because you are as easy as a breeze you never give up on yourself, Friends and maybe a people who are a little bit more". Rai grinned at The old man. Master Fung continued " I also there is another Dragon he is called Omi, Omi is the Dragon of Water he is already lives in the temple I must warn you he has never met any other children and probley has not even know about a girl before, Kimiko I must warn you he may ask you very rude questions like he pointed to her chest, Kimiko squeaked with embarrassment.

Two minutes later the plane swooped down like a bird on its prey "Ah it seems we have arrived".

Raimondo looked the window and gasped, He heard Kimiko whisper "It's beautiful!". Raimondo secretly smiled Not as beautiful as you Kim he thought nothing is as you.

Aaarh! I love that ending line it is so cute. Ok now I have decided to be nice since I have been having a great day I only want 3 more reviews before I write the nxt chapter I will give out more cookies and milk

Hohoho! Merry Christmas

(I KNOW IM NOT SANTA BUT I JUST FELT LIKE DOING THAT!)

Seeya Next time and please feel free to review me or email me any ideas for this story.

BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE


	5. Meeting omi

Hi! Hi! Hi! It is me of course that was xtreamly fast I will give cookies to all the people who reviewed

Reviewers: YAAH! Gimme Gimme Cookie!

(Hanbags hands out cookies)

Let's get on with the story

Normal Pov

It took a couple of minutes but when they got there the new monks were gobsmacked. The temple was a beautiful place. They could see monks meditating while birds rested on them (Rai thought this was very funny). It was so quiet you could here all the birds singing sweetly and the winding river flowing its waters to a narrow lake.

Master Fung lead them into a narrow corridor when.

"Hello strange new people!" Everybody screamed with fright except of course Master Fung (Figures again). Kimiko even began clutching Raimondos arm

Rai's Pov

Oh my god she is holding hand Rai stay calm stay calm. But I couldn't stay calm my heart thudding in my chest and I could hear the blood start pounding in my ears and I felt the rosy heat coming to my cheeks. Quickly Kim looked up and saw my blush, she sniggered at me. My god why is she sniggering she's the one holding my hand. Slowly she looked down squealed and turned into a tomato. I looked at her and pulled my lips into a Oh my you naughty girl what were you doing there grin.

She looked down at the floor for a moment and I hear her mutter one word "Sorry"

Kimiko's Pov

I totally lost it when that little boy gave us a fright. I just I cant believe I held Rai's hand I mean I know he's cute but I don't like him that way yet but maybe someday I will if he scores with some personality points and shows some kindness. Any I began to stare angrily at the boy who I figured out be Omi. I sighed he was staring at me in a funny way Yep I thought Definitely likes me, oh for once someone would like me not because of my money, looks and fame, Just to see past that and see the normal girl wanting just wanting a true friend. I came out of my thoughts and saw that yellow boy getting a spanking. I tried my best to stiffer a giggle I looked at Rai and Clay they were trying to doing the same.

Normal Pov

As soon as Omi had finished his punishment for frightening everyone (Spanking)…(He He I'm evil). Omi began to introduce himself.

"Greeting my new and strangely type (He began to stare at Kimiko up and down her body) friends who are all boys" Master Fung began to talk" Omi These humans are not all boys that over there is a girl she is called Kimiko" Omi ran up quickly to Kimiko observing her in every corner of her body he suddenly noticed some swellings on her chest he thought he should definitely mention it to Kimiko.

"Um Excuse me Kimiko you two big boils on your chest I will pop them" Omi leaned forward to be punched in the face so hard by Kimiko he went flying all the way across the room. "Write a bit of paper to myself do not ever try to pop boils on girl's chest" Omi said dazed. Raimondo and Clay just fell to then laughing so hard about Kimiko's boils on her chest to bad pronounce of Note to self" But on the other hand Kimiko had turned scarlet from Anger and Embarrassment.

Master Fung shook his wrinkled head. Suddenly he began to shout at omi "Get up you are not going to sleep you have to show are new dragons to their rooms". The bowling ball headed boy looked up with excitement "Master may I know who has what element?" Master Fung thought for a moment and then nodded " Omi, Kimiko is the Dragon of Fire, Raimondo is the Dragon of Wind and Clay is the Dragon of Earth now you all know each others elements please go on and unpack and get to know each other. So the all ran off with Omi in the lead to unpack.

That was fun to write I will write my next chap tomorrow since I have a good Idea what to do (Clue: Rai and Kims first Kiss In a game) So in your Reviews try and guess what game it is if you get it write you get to be thanked and put on the top of the story and get a cookie but if you get it wrong you will have to eat paper.

So review and try and guess

Bye


	6. Games

Hanbags: Hi Only two people reveiwed me with answers in got it wrong the other got it write so they get 5000 cookies ech and there names are TyphoonboomGirl and Duchess 192

Both winners: Hurray we get cookies give us them (both get piled with cookies)

Hanbags: And all the other reviewers get one cookie to share

All of the reviewers: WHAT! GIMME THAT COOKIE (They all start fighting over the one cookie)

Hanbags: Oh yeh! I love a good cat fight now lets get on with the chapter

Normal Pov

It had been a long time but finally they got finished a decided to play game.

The for monks sat in Kimiko's room and sat on the floor until Rai came up with a idea

"Hey I know" The other 3 monks looked at him giving him the utmost attention Raimondo smiled "How about Truth or Dare" Kimiko and Clay began to roar in approval, However Omi just sat there looking confused as ever "How do you play the Truth or Dare". Kimiko sighed and Omi crawled a bit further away from her "Listen Omi all you do is Spin a bottle who ever it points to decides what they have to do the person has to do and when the bottle points to the second person they have to do what the first person says". Omi nodded relived that he wasn't getting punched in the face again.

Rai's Pov

HuH! What was I saying I can't do it what if I have to kiss Kim…..Wait oh my god maybe I will maybe get to kiss kim got to get my breath mints

Normal Pov

They all decided all of them they should get something for the big game. When they all finished knowing who was going to do what they each ran off in different directions

(Hi sorry to interrupt but I want 2 show u the list of who do's what and here it Is

Kim: Snack and getting her electronic bottle for parties

Rai: All his lights from his room to make it look nice and deciding which is the biggest room to play in. (Obviously Kimikos) and get his breath mints (Hot Jerk)

Clay: Helping Kim with the snacks and making sure Master Fung isn't around when preparing gaming

Omi: Collecting cushions and bossing the others around

Thanks for listening to all that now here's the rest of the story…..i think)

Omi's Pov

Ow! I gasped in pain as a felt the place were Kimiko hit me. I ran to a nearby mirror to observe. The patch was all bright red it looked very disgusting, Kimiko is a very good fighter and very very very pretty girl. Maybe she will kiss me one day since Master Fung got a very good book that will help me flirt with Kimiko and make her mine.

I looked around and saw Raimondo dozing off, i looked at him and decided to tell ask him a question that had been bugging me all day.

"Raimondo!" he woke with a start "Mommy I'm sorry I fed the gerbil to much helium and that he floated off I just…" he stared at me extremely red. I burst out laughing. Raimondo looked really annoyed I moved forward to ask my question and he punched me in the face and walked off.

(2 hours later at night)

Normal Pov 

It was midnight and finally all the monks were ready to play spin the bottle and find out what they were going to do what they didn't know it was going to change the lives of two people in particular forever.

Hoh hOH!

Oh little pressies how I luv u

Now I won't be updating this story till after Christmas which is two days from now.

So have a merry Christmas

All of the cast from Xiaolin Showdown: And a happy new year

Everyone: Good Night (Hanbags: Or good morning or good afternoon or good evening)


	7. Kim! I love you

Hi Everyone!

I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year!

**animeang3l7: Finally you've decided to update but why the brussel sprouts comment waaah! (Starts to cry)**

**Rai'sbabes bestfriend****: Ah! You big meanie! You made animeang3l7 cry (Pats her on the back)**

**Duchess192****: What is animeang317 on about?**

**animeang3l7: She put in her other story (Do you trust me?) All the readers would get brussel sprouts for a pressie and dinner**

**kougraness****: Ok well that's a exiting start to the story**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress: I agree but I really thought it would be RaiKim not a sobby story about animeang3l7**

**punkyprincess93****: Same here**

**Irissagrl****: Yes me as well!**

**Jenni Spicer****: Hey What bout me! I have a opinion**

**Every part from Js: Then what the is it then! (Sorry I am not into abusive language)**

**(Jenni goes all small) **

**Jenni Spicer: I..I aaagree with all err all of u guys**

**Everyone else:Guys! We are not boys!**

**Jenni Spicer: I'm sorry I mean girls I mean aaaarrrgh!**

**(Runs off with angry readers on her trail carrying pitch forks and flaming torches)**

**Hanbags: Finally that took longer than I thought. Anyhow here's the story and I am very sorry that these reviewers took so long**

Normal Pov

Night time came sooner than the 4 young monks imagined. In no time they found them self's sitting on there cushions with bowls of popcorn, chocolate, candy floss you name it and tiny little crystal cups filled with juice.

CherryAde for Kimko

Fanta for Raimundo

Texas Iced Tea Cocktail for Clay (He made it himself since no one else knew what it was)

And just plain Tea for Omi (Such a little wiener head he is so plain he is my worst character).

It was a perfect night to play they game since it was raining outside so they couldn't do anything else. The air was warm but stale with a faint fragrant of musk. Why it was the perfect night for it was time for the biggest thing to happen to 2 young people that would change the world they see as they knew it to a different kind of way.

Raimundo's Pov

I stared at the electronic bottle determined that it would point at me, Slowly it began to slow down until.

"Yes!" I cried out it had picked me. Kimiko gave me one glance and began to munch her way through her Candyfloss again "UM…Rai" I stared at were the voice had come from it was Clay. "Yeah" he stared at me for a second and opened his mouth "I'm sorry to disappoint you buddy but it's not pointing at you it's pointing at me" I opened my mouth to protest but I looked at the bottle and saw he was right.

The fire colored bottle began to flash the button Truth. I looked at it, sighed then pushed it. A mechanical voice rang out.

"Have you every picked your nose and ate it?"

Quickly Kimiko brought her mini Lie dector (she had brought from emergency's) out and hooked it up to Clays arm and nodded at him. The Texan boy thought for a moment and bravely he called out "no!" I bet he was lying the dumb idiot

BEEP! BEEP!

Everyone apart from Clay –Who had turned bright red by the way - burst out laughing. It took a few a few moments for us to calm down but I eventually spun the bottle round and called out " Ok ok dudes and dudette lets see what happens next". I took to stare at it again hoping and hoping it would do me for kiss with Kim.

Kimiko's Pov

My god that was so so funny. I mean I can definitely imagine Clay picking his nose. Suddenly I heard the bottle beep and to my relief it wasn't pointing at me it was pointing at….Rai.

The button that was lit up was Hug

Normal Pov

As fast as he did before Rai pressed the raven colored button and the mechanical voice sung out of the machine like a song

"Hug one of the players who is next to you"

Raimundo stared at the 2 players next to him. Clay and Kimiko

Raimundo's Pov

I stared hungrily at Kimiko I was very desperate to get a hug from Kimiko. There was no way I wanted a hug from the King of the Booger boys himself.

Kim realized I was going to hug her and gave in to my good old Raimundo charms. "All right Rai you win just come here and give me a hug". Well I couldn't put an offer such as rare as that so slowly and very carefully I reached out and gave her an affectionate embrace.

Clays Pov

Arr! Why that's just mighty fine that a thought of Rai and Kim together. It is of course not a crime. This reminds me of when me and my girl Katie had are first hug and kiss. My Ma and Pa were so proud.

I think it will only take a few weeks for the blossoming of their feeling before the come as one I just cant wait. I'm glad I brung ma camera

Omi's Pov

Grrr!

That Raimundo the second I saw him I knew he was trouble he is trying to steal my girl who I want to be more than a friend.

Well two can play at that game. He will just gasp when Kimiko will fall in love with me tomorrow and I get her kiss not him he will see.

Kim's Pov

Hey!

This feels kind of nice being held in Rai's arms

No! No!

I think have a crush on that bimbo no wait a second that hot, sexy. Attractive and so seductive bimbo!

Normal Pov

Ehh Hem!  
Rai and Kim quickly let go of each other and fell back blushing into their cushion. While omi span the bottle while giving Raimundo a death glare speedily the bottle sun round and.

(So sorry to interrupt but I'm not going to go on writing all them things do you?.. Well if you did u were totally wrong but I will leave u a list and here it is

Clay had to give Rai and noogie

Omi had to run around pretending he was a chicken –Giving Kim a affectionate peck and Rai I hard skull breaking pet

Kimiko had to pretend to be a dog

Rai had to put make up on himself

Clay had to hug Rai

Kim had to hug clay

Omi had sing a song

Kim had to sing a song

And clay had a truth which said did he poo his pants (The lie dector went beep and everyone moved away from him)

Raimundo had to dance with Kimiko the tango

Omi had to dance with Clay the Waltz

And that's all of them I am doing the main I am doing now enjoy)

Normal Pov

It was nearly 11 o'clock when they decided to do one more spin then call it a day since they knew they had to get up early tomorrow.

Kimiko span the bottle and quickly it started to slow down. All of the monks stared at it breathing heavily until it pointed at Raimundo they all looked at the button on the bottle with was flashing a bright pink color it read kiss.

Shakily he pressed the button and he listened to the mechanical voice.

"Kiss the person on the left hand side" Rai starred to left of him. It was Kimiko

Kims Pov

I starred a Rai dumbstruck. But I figured it was too late I decided to give up.

"Kim" I stared at rai blushing madly "Y yes!" "Before I kiss you I want to ask you something" I nodded at him wanting him to go on hoping he would ask me.

"When I first saw you a thought you were hot but I was wrong" as soon as he said that my heart fell as if I had been pushed off a cliff, out of the corner of my eye I saw Omi grinning madly.

I suddenly felt a soft hand in mine. Rai's. I looked at him and he continued "I was wrong because you are not hot you are beautiful, Today I have found out that you have more than your looks… You have your lovely personality, your smart and u don't judge people like most people have judged me…. So Kimiko Toho will u…. will you be my my girlfriend!"

I stared at him breath taken. In my head I knew I should refuse but this time I decided to follow my heart.

"Rai you didn't have to ask me for u proberly knew my heart was already yours". He smiled at me and leaned in I leaned as well and we shared are first ever kiss.

It felt magical I felt as though I was floating away

Normal Pov

As soon as the broke away they stared at the others smiling.

Clay was crying from happiness but on the other hand Omi was turning bright red steam coming from his ears.

A few minutes off silence later he let it all out. "KIMIKO!" Kim stared at him wide eyed in surprised (It was the first time she heard him get angry).

"I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD KISS A BRAT AS HORRID AS HIM. I AM GOING TO BED… I HOPE TOMMORRW U WILL BE A RIGHT AS SNOW BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE SPEAKING TO YOU ANYMORE!"

So he stormed out of the room leaving behind 3 surprised monks to clean up and explain to Master Fung what they were doing.


	8. The black Python

**Hi again everyone I hope you all liked my story **

**Reviewers: We all definitely did**

**Kim: Hanbags?**

**Hanbags:Yep! (While running away from fans) (No offence)**

**Kimiko: Can we talk girl to girl**

**Hanbags: Sure thing (Freezes the fans with a remote control thingy)**

**Kimiko: Oh My god! I'm going out with Rai**

**Han: AAAAAAGH! My god you are rai's girl. You lucky thing**

**Both of us:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Hanbags: Ok Ok that's enough screaming lets get on with the story **

Normal Pov

Silence.

That is the word dear readers of what the Omi was doing against, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.

It was breakfast and omi was still in a foul mood from his little spatch last night

_Flashback_

_As soon as the broke away from the kiss they stared at the others smiling._

_Clay was crying from happiness but on the other hand Omi was turning bright red steam coming from his ears._

_A few minutes off silence later he let it all out. "KIMIKO!" Kim stared at him wide eyed in surprised (It was the first time she heard him get angry)._

"_I CANT BELIVE YOU WOULD KISS A BRAT AS HORRID AS HIM. I AM GOING TO BED… I HOPE TOMMORRW U WILL BE A RIGHT AS SNOW BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE SPEAKING TO YOU ANYMORE!"_

_So he stormed out of the room leaving behind 3 surprised teenagers_

_End of Flashback_

"Young monks" the 4 people looked up from their rice and noodles and prawn crackers. "Today you will practice using your elements in combat since you will need them when you fight against some evil to gain the Sheng Gong Wu I explained before breakfast" Suddenly I idea popped into Omi's head "Master Fung, Master Fung!" "Yes Omi" I evil grin came across his face (Omi's not Master Fung) "I saw Kimiko kiss Raimondo and did something very naughty, I figured this out because she told me he had a snake on his back!"

Every single person in the room stared at Omi. Until Master Fung wrinkled his head "Kimiko is this true"

Kimiko thought for a moment then whispered across the table to clay ("Do u have your pens with u" "Yep" " Then draw a badly drwn snake on Rai's back with them")

"Omi your right". Everyone listened carefully. Master Fung looked surprised "He is!" "I am?" he saw Master Fungs gaze drop on him "Oh yes I am"

Kimiko looked up with fake tears in her eyes "Yes but it I would like to say one thing. It wasn't just a snake it was a black python it make him look much more Macho! Show them Rai!". As soon as she said it Raimundo lifted his shirt and a little fairy on his back appeared. Everyone burst into laughter (Except Omi and Master Fung figures)

Master Fung looked extremely annoyed and said very annoyingly "Ok my young Monks this you're training partner timetable, Omi since you are the most experienced everyone will fight against you. Your first challenger is Raimondo"

OOOH! Whats going to happen and who is going to get beat up Rai or Omi!

If you want to know you will read the next chapter when I get round to it

Bye


	9. The Fight

Now everyone listen up I am only going to write this once.

Ehh Hep hem (While clearing throat and drum role comes) Hey shut up

Ok. I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE MY STORY TWO DAYS BEFORE OR 1 DAY BEFORE NEW YEARS DAY!

The reason is that I am going to Leeds but I will the day after that ok just wanted you know that.

Anyhow let's get on with story

Normal Pov

"Omi, Raimundo stand at the ready…1, 2, 3 fight!"

As soon as Master Fung had said the words Omi started to fight Rai with all the force he could muster.

"Cheater singing Opera!" Omi came flying at Raimundo but missed since Rai was so flexible because of his training at the circus.

"Wind!" "Water!" The water and wind combined to form a waterhuricane and every single person. Got wet.

Kimiko's Pov

I looked my clothes which were now sodden rags. Omi was the cause of this.

I looked up at them clearly they knew I was very annoyed because of they had stopped. The anger I was keeping inside suddenly burst out in a giant tsunami. "How could you guys do that we are all friends. I thought. I thought …Oh no! The same thing is happening again!" It was too late as was past the point of pleading so I ran straight back into the temple and straight to my room.

Once I was their I let all my emotions all lose so I burst into tears. It had been a few minutes when I heard a knock. I looked up my eyes brimming with tears that would refuse to fall. "Yes!" I whimpered in my croaky voice "Who is it?" As soon as I finished the sentence the voice boomed back "It's Clay little lady... Err I thought u might be mighty cold so I brought you a towel and some company" I thought for a moment it was a bit rude but I could do with a friend right now "……Enter" clay popped his head round the door a walked in a sat on my mat next to me.

"So whats bugging your"

Omi's Pov

I soon as I saw Kimiko run away my heart broke in two. She should not be that mad about a bit of water.

What am I saying I need a slap of a hand round my head. SHE DECERVED IT!. If she hadn't of accepted the girlfriend offer then accepted mine we would all would have lived happily ever after and she wouldn't be wet.

I looked Raimundo he was staring very angrily at me.

I began to think what strike I would do next but before I got a chance, Raimundo's black shoe landed on my face.

Rai's Pov

Hah! That should teach him. No one get my girl wet without my revenge. I looked at Omi (He was holding his nose since was broken) and yelled at him "Hey Cheeseball, Are you happy now you have aboustly ruined mine, Clays and Kims first session of training?" he looked I got ready to run but I was too slow. By the time I had even moved a muscle he was top of me punching everything he could reach.

Normal Pov

Raimundo slowly got up ready to fight for his own dignity and Kimiko's. He bravely moved his fingers in a bring it on way. As soon as he finished Omi pounced.

Hours later the fight was beginning to slow down since Omi was winning. Raimundo lay on the ground panting with Omi on top of him "So Raimundo do u have any last words before I knock the life out of you". Rai began to think hard and he thought of his last words in preparation of a trap.

"Omi you know when you first saw Kimiko what was the first thing you liked about her?" "Her looks you idiotic buffoon!".

This comment began to make Rai angry. "How dare you.. you little bit of crap!" and with all his might he kicked Omi. So hard he kicked halfway across the battle pitch. By the time Raimondo had reached him Omi was almost out. "If you looked hard Omi on that first day you could have seen more things about her you know!" Rai spat venomously in Omi's face "You could see underneath all the beauty there is a poor kid with no friends and why? because they are all jealous or smitten with her looks, The reason Kim picked me was because I saw underneath that I saw she was smart, Funny had a lovely personally and never judged people" Raimundo dropped Omi on the rugged ground he let out a small moan.

"Now I see that you didn't care about looking underneath to make a friend. Maybe it's time you did because I think you just lost one…So goodnight now its bedybye time" and with that his punched Omi in the face and walked off to find Kimiko

Oh! My god! I love that chapter because I never thought Rai had it in him to punch Omi's lights out.

Omi: Neither did I (Comes out full of bandages)

Hb: Poor thing…Not anyhow see u in my new chapter next time bye!


	10. Bruised body

Hello!

Everyone Sorry I have taken so long to update…. Just lots of things to do!

**Typhoonboomgirl: What do you mean lots of things you have taken 2 long**

**IrissaGirl: Yeah! I agree! Why haven't u updated?**

**Hanbags: Well because……**

**(Hanbags gets interrupted)**

**Jenni Spicer: Yes why and don't start lying**

**Hanbags: You see!**

**(Gets interrupted and starts to get a bit ticked off)**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress: So whats your answer**

**Hanbags: Alright this is it  
(Gets interrupted again and gets very annoyed)**

**animeang3l7: And don't lie! **

**Hanbags: Will you guys just listen**

**(Gets interrupted again and gets very very very pissed off)**

**Duchess192: And please please please don't……**

**Hanbags: AAAARRRGH! (Everyone backs away) I am now continuing with this chapter now come here (Starts chasing all the readers with a flaming torch and pitchfork)  
(A teletubie comes up to start up the next Chapter)**

**TinkyWinky: New Chapter Yey! (The teletubie just stands their obviously in a trance with the chapter until a bowl of teletubie custard comes on the screen tied to string) Ohh! Custard (Runs after the custard being pulled away by a ball of string then comes face to face with Dojo)**

**Dojo: What... What Hanbagsgave me a shiny bottle top for it... Am i in trouble!**

**TinkyWiny: Is this Tuna Flavoured**

**Dojo: Errrr...Yes**

**Tinky: Then u are fine**

Kim's Pov

I stared happily up at Clay. He was like my fairy god father. "Thanks Clay you are…You are just Amazing!" he looked down "Thanks little lady only if I could do that with Rai and Omi" and with one finale glance he left my room. I stared down the floor sadly, Clay you are so right! I thought "If only Omi hadn't been so jealous then I could show them" Suddenly something in my mind clicked. I began to smile, even though glittering tears were still falling stealthily from my cheeks "That's it!" I yelled to myself "Its time to pick up on a new concert" So I quickly picked up my cell phone and dialed Papa's number "Choniciwa Papa its Kimiko I was wondering if you could fix up my next concert next week and get me 3 stage and backstage pass's for my friends….You Can! Oh! Thanks papa you are the best!" I clicked of my phone since now everything was in order.

Clays Pov

It had been a few minutes since I left Kim's room but I still feel bad so I decided to go back to see how Kimiko was doing. To my surprise she was whooping and cheering. I wonder why I thought

Normal Pov

Clay began to think but a few seconds later he felt a hot hand on his shoulder. So Clay turned around to see who it was. It was Raimondo. He looked even worse than Kimiko when she was crying.

His once nice brown hair had lost all its sheen and started to drupe, His Emerald eyes were circled with red like he had been crying, His clothes were all torn and tattered and clotted with dirt.

Clay winced. Omi must have put most of his Anger, Strength and Sadness into attacking the brazilin boy.

"Err Rai!" Raimondo looked up slowly "What happened to you" Raimondo didn't say anything at first but after a couple of seconds one word came out "Ow!"

Hanbags: I am very chapter this chapter stinks I promise my next one will be a lot better because I have to practice my school play which I am the main character for Snow White and the seven dwarfs. But I didn't want to be her I wanted to be the Wicked Stepmother because I am mad.

People in white coats1: She said she was mad get her

People in white coats2: Yes and take her to a mental hospital

Hanbags: Aaaargh!

(Runs away screaming with men in white coats on trail)


	11. HeLp Me NoW PlEaSe

**Authors Note **

**Hello dear reader I would just like to say that I need**

**HELP!**

**I need IDEAS AND UNLESS I THINK OF ONE I AM STUCK FOREVER SO PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR LUMPS AND Kim and Rai snogging on top of it email me or review me with ideas I need HELP!**

**I WILL BE GIVING THE NEXT PEOPLE WHO ME WITH IDEAS 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 COOKIES TO EAT NOT SHARE TO KEEP ALL BY THEMSELVES!**

**So please help I want Omi and Rai to be friends again if u do also I will bring TinkyWinky into the credits**

**So please I need assistance AAAAAAARRRRRRRGH**

**(Runs into the mental hospital)**


	12. The appearance of a amateur

**Thanks 2 all the reviewers who came with all the ideas but I chose 3. **

**Two for this new Chapter but one for the next the people who gave me the ideas were:**

**Argus456**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon**

**Typhoonboomgirl**

**They each win 5000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 COOKIES!**

**Other reviewers and TinkyWinky (Tinky waves his fist at Hanbags and picks a gun up)**

**Hanbags: (Says the rest very fast 2 run away from the gun) you each get 2 cookies since u read the boring junk I wrote so heres the rest if story bye (The gun goes off) Oh give me a break I gave u a cookie YOW! (The bullet hits her but) aaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh! (Runs around in a circle with tinky hot on her trail while the reviewers just watch and munch popcorn amused)**

Jacks Pov (Finally he is in the chapter)

I looked at my mirror trying to make my hair look neat. It took 2 hours. Finally as soon as I finished I yelled out "FINALLY JACK SPICER PRINCE OF DARKNESS HAS MADE HIS HAIR LOOK NEAT HAHAHA! Now what should I wear" I opened my black cupboard and searched through all my stuff "Goth, Goth, Cowboy, Goth, Clown, Goth, Mini skirt with high heels and a black boobtube (Jack sucha perv I had 2 make him like girls clothing) hmm I'll pt that in the maybe pile, Goth, Go.. No that's YES!" I screamed in happiness I had finally found my I luv Kimiko top in Goth style. Finally I was ready since I was going to Kimiko's next concert. But not only that since I am a boy genius I had decided to kidnap her strip her down to her undies and make her my personal entertainment In more ways then one. I did my evil giggle until I saw Wuya my ghostly companion who was helping me do world domination. "JACK!" "WAT!' "Oh r u going to a Kimiko concert! I nodded YES FINALLY A FEW HOURS PEACE AND QUIET I HAVE TO GET READY!" so she flew through the wall to get ready. I shook my head not bothered to till.

BEEP BEEP!

I stared down at my watch 7:30 I had to hurry I needed to get my seat in the front row so I quickly grabbed my ticket and portable capture machine and ran out the room. Until I stopped to pull out a unwanted bit of toilet roll out of pants.

Kims Pov

I stared out at the crowd nerve flew all over my stomach until I jumped when I felt a tap on back. I swiftly turned round I sighed in relief when I saw it was Clay "Oh Hi Clay…Erm what r u doing here?" "I came here to wish u good look out there… I just wanted 2 know is this a plan 2 get Rai and Omi back together?" "Clay of course it is r they in the audience?" "Yep well I got 2 go I have to separate them by sitting in between again good luck" He turned around a walked away I sighed "Me to Clay Me to" I walked forward to be greeted by one of the timers "Kimiko you have to go on stage were starting in a few minutes" he looked down noticing my grimace "Hey Kid u okay" I looked up and smiled "Oh I'm fine I'm err… Just nervous" he gave a smile flick of a smile and kindly took my hand and led me to the stage.

Clays Pov

I walked to the front row of the concert hall. Having Kimiko as a friend does have its usefulness I hope her plan works.

I found my seat and looked at Raimondos and Omi's faces.

Rai sat still slouching on his seat a scowl circling his face. Meanwhile Omi looked very excited taking a look around until he spotted Raimondo when he did he made his eyebrows look angry and made a little Humph noise and went back to looking around.

I sighed softly this was going to go on for a long time I took my seat and sat down.

Rai's Pov

Wow!

I can't believe my very own girlfriend is going to be that stage she probley will dedicate a song to me everything would be perfect but she had to invite that little… AHH! I SWEAR THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE IT'S ILLEGAL TO SHOOT THEM!" I stared across at Omi then suddenly a funny joke came into my head, "What" "I had a dream about you last night...you were screaming and had a toothpick in your eye..." Suddenly Omi jumped out of his seat ready to pounce on Rai but Clay got hold of "Hold on little partner" "Clay let go" "Umm excuse me have I got the right seat number?" The 3 boys stopped fighting and looked left to see a gothic boy with eyeliner and a black t-shirt saying 'I luv Kimiko u gota problem with that PUNK!'.

Clay was the first to speak "Well howdy their partener what seat u got er" "Jack and my seats A52" "Well that's nice youre sitting right next to Raimondo by the way I'm Clay the bald ones omi and the bored one is Raimundo"

As soon as Jack sat down the whole Concert studio went black and a loud voice rang out "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls Welcome to the arena were tonight you will see sing the one the only KIMIKO"

So the 4 boys settled back to watch what the show and all its surprises.

OOOOOOH!

I left it on a Cliff Hanger so thanks again to all the reviewers I mean all of them except TinkyWinky next time I'm going to have Fimble or someone from Balamory OUCH!

(Gets hit in the but again by a bullet)

Seeya!

Tinky please stop I didn't mean it aggggh!

(Runs away with TinkyWinky on her trail with this time a machine gun)


	13. A song's magic

**Hi **

**Sorry I haven't updated recently but I have been trying to have a major brainstorm and finally I have a idea of what to write now I am going to see all of my reviewers and ask them wat they think:**

**Duchess 192: I think the story so far is great that is why I have reviewed nearly all of the chapters**

**Hanbags: Cool! Let's go on to Ultimate xiaolin dragon**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: Hi Whats up I think I will say… (Gets interrupted by Ryan from "The Legend of the Thunder child"**

**Ryan: Hi Hanbags when I was on Ultimate xiaolin dragon computer I was so interested In this story so i…(Gets interrupted by Ultimate xiaolin dragon)**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: As I was saying I love your story and I was going to (Gets interrupted again by Ryan)**

**Ryan: Hanbags Do you like me because I….**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: Now u listen she's talking 2 me not u!**

**Ryan: No she's talking to me **

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: No me**

**Ryan: No me!**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: NO ME!**

**Ryan: Grrr**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: Your just upset cause u got caught in bed with Kim**

**Ryan: THAT'S IT Thunder Ball! Lightning!**

**Ultimate xiaolin dragon: Holy F**

**Hanbags: That's enough! I'M MOVING ON 2 TYPHOONBOOM GIRL!**

**Typhoonboom girl: Err Duh?**

**Hanbags: Well that was a riveting conversation Irrisagirl**

**Irrisagirl: Good update soon**

**Hanbags: and last but not least Argus456**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat did u think**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat I will finish this conversation err at the bottom of the page so please enjoy this update**

The new chapter starts here

Normal Pov

It was all dark in the studio till a blinding light came on to the stage and Kimiko stepped out in a Red and Yellow top and yellow and Red skirt with bright Orange boots.

As soon as the crowd caught sight of the young girl a explosion of voices erupted from the crowd.

Kimiko smiled now this was more like so she walked to the front of the stage and got ready to begin her concert.

Kimikos Pov

Yes Yes YES!

I stared out into the crowded hall a huge grin on my face. Now this is what I'm talking I thought happily as I moved stylishly to the front of the stage ready to begin.

When I was at the front I stared at the screaming faces until I spotted the people I was looking 4.

Clay and Rai were screaming wildly and waving at me. But Omi was just sitting in his chair starring at me very confused at what was going on.

A small smile emerged on my painted red lips. He was such a poor kid not even knowing what a concert was.

I saw a microphone waiting for me on the floor, I walked sexily over to it and picked it up and yelled wildly into it

"Hello Guys and Gals, R u ready for me to rock the house with my amazing songs" A roar of approval came back "I'm sorry I cant hear u what did u say" The roar came back seemingly bigger than a tsunami. "WAT LEMME HEAR U SCREAM THE WORDS!" I almost got blown back by the wave of sound.

"Alright Alright I heard u lets get this party started!"

Rai's Pov

Wow!

My own girlfriend is the girl superstar on that stage I looked down at omi he was just clapping.

Wat a bald headed idiot he should have realised that u had to cheer by now

Omi's Pov

What is this all about?

Why are everyone clapping all I see is Kimiko screaming at them and them and them screaming….

OOOH!

Maybe she will need rescuing and I will be the one to save her then she will be as they in the hand of my palm.

Jacks Pov

I screamed my lungs out when Kimiko began to speak.

When it had got a bit quieter I screamed at her

"I LOVE U KIMIKO!" And do u know what.. SHE HEARD ME!.

She looked at me smiled and gave me a little wink.

I almost fainted it was the best momment of my life.

I stared around grinning, until I caught the bald boys eye.

He was giving me a grimice. He was just jelous of me I thought Beacause Kim winked at me and the because the voices only talk to me.

Yes a little voice said at the back of my mind.

And also he thinks I would probley suffer of insanity well he would be dead wrong… I enjoy every minute of it. I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and started to watch the show again.

Normal Pov

Kimiko belowed into the mic again "Ok Ok that's enough screaming 4 now because ui'm going to sing me first song"

So she sang the first song she sang was a really happy one.

(You think I have to write all the songs she sings well then If u do then you'r a idiot I'm just writng one so please carry on reading)

1 hour later

The crowd roared it's approval and Kimiko smiled yet again.

As soon as the noise died down Kimiko said "Hey Guys sadly this show is over (Everyone sighs) but I have decided to sing one more song that will hopefully get to of my friends backs togther I call Why could'nt you so can my friend please get out of their seats that means you Raimundo Pedrosa, Clay Baily and Omi."

So they all execpt omi got out of their seats as soon as Clay and Rai had got on the stage they realised they were one short.

Kimiko sighed "I'll get him" so she went down the stairs and grabbed Omi by the collor of his shirt and accidently brushed Jack by mistake so Jack flew into heaven it was the second most great time in his life.

Finally all 4 of the friends were on the stage, Kimiko smiled and began to speak again.

"Great, So lets begin the song". Slowly sad music drifted out of the loud speakers and Kimiko began to sing

My life began when all of we met

But since the fight we all forget

Whats True to use we must all be one

Trusting and trying are best no matter

What the outcome

Kimiko stared at Rai and Omi who had began guitilly shuffling their feet. She gave a small smile to Clay who nodded back and so she began the chorous

Why could'nt of you been happy for me

But now because of you I have to start again

Now my life has ended

Because of you

Just because I found another heart

You had to tear it all apart

Cause now all u see is a tear in my eye

But soon I will fly

With him to the stars

Why could'nt of you been happy for me

But now because of you I have to start again

Now my life has ended

Because of you

U only thought of you

U should have know

But u only saw your pain

But wen I began to die

He heard me cry

And now it's a new begging!

Kimiko stared at Omi whose face had slowly turned into a unhappy look and Rai was almost In tears

Why could'nt of you been happy for me

But now because of you I have to start again

Now my life has ended

Because of you

Finally she finised everyone cheered and she went off the stage while Omi, Raimondo and Clay stared after her.

3 hours later

Kimiko walked back to her dressing room thinking did she get the boys back togther.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the 3 boys themselves.

"Hi Kim you were wicked" "Kimiko your performance was most glorious I was most proud" "Kimiko You were better than me fighting my greased pigs at home In texas"

Kimiko smiled and then suddenly Omi started to talk,

"Kimiko what you said back there it had touched me" Rai stepped foreward "Yeah me to!"

Kimiko's eyes lighted up with hope

"So does this mean you're friends again"  
"Abouslty not!"

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat did u think**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat did u think**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat did u think**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Wat did u think**

**Argus456: Yeh**

**Hanbags: Oh for the love of pete I'm just going to stop talking to u **

**Argus456: Whatever (Walks off)**

**Hanbags: Finally. What was I gunna say….. Oh yeah THAT CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE SO PLEASE R&R (Gets down on knees) PLEASE I WANNA FEEL LIKED!  
Anyhow seeya in my next update**


	14. The flamer

**Hi everyone I feel so loved because I got 7 REVIEWS How good is that**

**Ryan: Hi Hanbags**

**Hanbags: Oh I forgot to tell u Ryan is my special guest so now he's going to do the people I wanna thank and give a huge pile of pancakes to**

**Ryan: What about me?**

**Hanbags: You get a big hug from the author herself**

**(Gives Ryan a hug but he turns bright red)  
Ryan: Well that was…… Intresting here are the people hanbags wants to give a big hug and a pile of pancakes and a party to:**

**List of People**

**Argus456: Hi u guys I have decided to talk a lot more now so I wanna say I like this story**

**Miniku: Hi everyone I am glad I got put on the list**

**Duchess 192: Hello I love this story**

**My very new reviewer DeafLizgon: Hello Hanbags I just saw dis story I read it and I liked it keep up the good work**

**vietnamese-glamor-girl: Hi great story so far I changed my name u know it used to b Irrisagirl**

**Typhoonboom girl: Hi loved this story from the begginging duh that's why I have reviewed every chapter**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Hi…. Ryan what r u doing here**

**Ryan: I'm a special guest**

**Uxd: But you have to get in my story again im writing the next chapter as I speak**

**Ryan: (Turns his bac) No!  
UXD: Now listen here bub.. (Gets inturrupted by Ryan)**

**Ryan: Lalalala I'm not listening**

**Uxd: Oh whatever**

**Hanbags: Anyhow thanks to all those reviewers and….**

**(Gets hit on the head with a frying pan by tinkywinky) Err duh (Falls to the floor unconsious)**

**Tinky Winky: Well that is enough from this obbessed fan so pish posh its time to get on with the other chapter Please enjoy this wonderful chapter! Ta Ta (Walks always very posh like with a pipe and cane and a wearing a snazzy suit) **

Normal Pov

Kimiko stared dubstruck at Omi and Raimondo when the anger bubbled up and burst out "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL ARE'NT FRIENDS!" Clay had seen this coming and started to speak " Sorry Kimiko but as soon as they got back they started arguing!"

Kimikos faced suddenly turned into a face of a upset angel tears streaming down her pale face. "Your..Your not joking are you" she took a step back towards the door and a eerie silence filled the dressing room. A few momments later Raimondo broke it "Kim I know your upset but u have too understand….." But he never got to finish since Kimiko yelled out her anger, Pain and stress " No Rai u have to understand I tried my best to help u repare the bond but u never did and…" she stopped shouting since she realised how much she was hurting herself and Rai. She turned her back on him and walked to the door.

Kimiko suddenly she stopped and turned round and said one more thing "Oh yeah Rai I think.. I think this is yours!" The poor girl tore a gold neclace encrusted with rubies from her throat to the floor and ran through the oak door.

Slowly Raimondo walked to were the gold object lay and he picked up and stared at it with tears welling in his eyes as he realised it was a neclace that he had spent a whole lot of cash on.

She had called the neclace her sparkeling little flamer. He rembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback 4 days ago**

"**Hey Kim" Kimiko turned round as soon as she saw Rai her eyes began to sparkle "Hi Rai Wats up" Rai smiled he had always loved that voice "Kimi I have something for u I was going to wait till Valentines day but I thought u might like it now" Kimiko squeked with pleasure " Sure Rai I cant belive u have got me something" Raimundo smiled at her and produced a small box rapped tightly round with pink paper and a gold ribbon on top.**

**Kimiko took the small box from him and gingerly began tearing off the paper. Inside was a black box . She opened it and she gasped at the thing inside "Oh Rai… How did you get it!" she whispered tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Oh I have my sources" Kimiko lifted out of the box a gold neclace encrusted with Rubys " Rai will you help me put it on" He nodded and with sweaty palms he put the neclace round her neck and fastened it.**

**She spun round the piece of jewelry glittering off her swan like neck "So what do u think".**

**Rai gave another cheeky smile "I think u look beautiful" Kimiko smiled tears running down her cheeks "Rai I love u so much" She gracefully walked forward and planted a long kiss on his lips.**

**End of Flashback**

Still Normal Pov by the way

"Rai.. Rai?" Rai looked up tears splashing onto the floor at clay "Uh huh". Clay looked at him sadly " Um Rai maybe u should go after her" " Your Right Kim please wait up" and with that he ran out of the room

Kimikos Pov

I fianally stopped running to get a breath near a rock pool.

So I sat down tear trickling down my face when I heard someone Come up behind me "Rai go away" I turned around "Hey your not Rai" and suddenly the last thing I heard before a blacked out was the sound of someone cackling a really amteur evil laugh.

**OOOOOOH! (Fianally wakes up from getting hit om the head by a frying pan)  
So scary I will put u in my credits if u know who kidnapped Kimiko kinda obivious if u ask me.**

**Please please please review becase I'm feeling lonley AND THIS DAM FROG WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Crazy Frog: Ring ding ding ding ding Ring ding ding ding ding**

**(Hanbags attaches dynamite to the Crazy frogs invisable motorbike)**

**Crazy frog: Ring ding ding ding ding (Hanbags lights the dynamite) Ring ding ding ding ding din SPLAT! (Crazy frog bits fly everywhere)**

**Hanbags: Free crazy frog bits on sale…. Muhahahahahaha I am so evil anyhow now that I'm done being evil please Review Im begging all of u readers I will only update if I get 8 reviews**

**Bye!**


	15. Raimundo's lose

**Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long I was doing a play (Jospeh) and I was the narrator (Sorry Im in a lot plays… I LUV DRAMA!) **

**Anyhow I wanna thank all these people! And also those who guessed who the pereson was  
List Duh!**

**Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K- Its nice to see someone new reviewing!**

**animeang3l7: YEAH! That's an intresting twist but I think I prefre Jack**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Sure I will but so far Ryans having a sleep over with me But thanks I love your story to and Im sure Rai my Boyfriend! (Teehee he asked yesterday) will be really annoyed at me but he will be really happy when I write this chappy**

**Kimikos greatest fan: Urm… OK thanks I hope wen u write stories they will be a success like mine and friend of mine could me (I hope u can fill in the blanks ….. …… Dragon)**

**DeafLizgon: I know crazy frog is so annoying and also I think….**

**( Lobo and Yamato jump in. With lobo carringing a axe and Yamato with a machine gun)**

**Lobo: U c Yam I told u I could we get to the page were Hanbags was writing her new chapter and kill the crazy frog!**

**Yamato: My god Lobo u r a Genius! And all we needed was a chainsaw and a bin and a bags to stuff Deaflizgon in!**

**Hanbags: WHAT! YOU STUFFED DEAFLIZGON IN A PLASTIC BAG!**

**(Yamato + Lobo back away)**

**Lobo: Well it was'nt a plastic bag it was sack made of wool…**

**Yamato: Yeah.. er what he said**

**(Khu comes on with Deaflizgon in the bag over his shoulder)**

**Khu: Oh Hanbags.. Im realy sorry that these r just total idiots **

**Deaflizgon; Muh mum mm (Which probley means "LEMMA OUT OF HEAR I'M GUNNA KILL THOSE 2!")**

**Hanbags: Well I was gunna kill those 2 myself but I guess u had a badder time there over their!**

**(Points to them suddenly the Crazy Frog comes back 2 life)**

**Yamato+Lobo: HES THERE! KILL THE CRAZY FROG! **

**(Frog and Them to run away)**

**Khu: After them!**

**(Runs after them with Deaflizgon on his shoulder still not thinking to let her out of the sack)**

**Hanbags: Ok lets just go on to vietnamese-glamor-girl**

**vietnamese-glamor-girl: Yeah I know it is a bit obvious since I made Jack laugh**

**no-one-really-car**es: **Thanks no-one-really-cares your review knocked my fin socks 2!  
Duchess192: Thanks girl. You like everyone else was right that it was jack! Also I know I thought it was time for a flashback!THANKS YOU ROCK! ABOUT LIKE EVERYTHING YOU SAID ABOUT ME! And also congrats on having your longest review! But I don't just think u rock I think everyone one who reviewed me rocked! But u put really kind things in your review.**

**miniku: Thanks.. I know it was so sweet I just thought it might make the chapter more dramtic and don't worry Omi will be friends again in a few more chappys k**

**Typhoonboomgirl:I know but don't worry she'l wear it and Rai and Kim will get back 2oghter**

**Hanbag: Phew! That took a longer than I thought so now on with the story. Characters Mush and start reading in 3 2 1 MUSH!**

Normal Pov

Raimondo ran out into the dimley lit garden. He looked around hoping that he would see Kimiko anyhow. But sadly he saw no trace of the girl. Slowley he walked over to the large fountain which seemed to be bubbling with so much water it would cause a Tsnarmi.

Sadly he sat down and put his face in his hands. "Why did I have to do this why did I have to come to a crappy temple to meet the girl of my dreams but lose her to a small yellow bowling ball who did'nt know even what Dude meant".

"Hey partner u look downer than a doggy that's losts it favourite steak u wanna talk". Raimondo looked up to see Clay standing in front of him. He nodded and Clay sat down beside him. Both of them sat quietly on the fountain untill Rai could'nt handle it any more. He suddenly sparked out a lot of emotion at Clay. "Clayicantbelivekimwouldleavemejustbecuaseof" but he never finished since Clay interrupted him "Who that's enough little pal.. I could just make out a bit so could u say it again" Raimondo opended his mouth but he heard his friends voice say "Slowly and quietly". Suddenly raimondo had nothing to say. He opened his mouth but all that came out came out was a sad little sob. Before he new it he was crying into his hands again trying not to get the neclace that he gave Kim wet. Clay looked solemenly at him and moved towards and unexpectivley gave Rai a big bear hug.

The two boys stayed that way untill a little figure bownded towards them carrying a bit of paper. It was Omi.

"Greeting my friend and.." He gave rai a ugly stare "and person who I do not know". At this comment clay slapped his head and Rai's hair went on fire.

Quickley Clay asked "Omi wat is it?" Omi smiled as if expecting that question "Well I was looking around amd I found a bit of paper.

Rai snatched the bit of paper from the boy and he and clay started to read it.

It said:

Dear anyone who cares for Kimiko

I have kidnapped her for mi entraintment

Dot tri and sop me!

Jake Spocer

p.s This is a very trickey noet since you will be blinded by the perect spelin

Slowley Rai looked up fire emergaged from his eyes. "Err Rai" "Wat" Rai said dangerously "Do u know who it was". The brazzilien boy closed his eyes and slowly tied the gold neclace he had given to Kim to his throat.

"Rai did u hear me" Rai's eyes snapped open "Yes I did clay". He stood their for a while silently and a couple of seconds later Omi and Clay heard his voice come again "People have taken things since I was a child.. My dad took my mom away.. The bullies took away my strength and bravery.. But now it ends here im not going to let the best thing in my life be taken away from me like those other things come on guys lets go and get that kid who took my happiness away".

**My god im sure this chapter is short but I found its very emossional. My chapter will be about whats happening to Kim.**

**So I wont write it untill I get 5 reviews. That's not to much to ask!**

**So please review and Bye Bye !**


	16. Kimiko's last memory

**Hi Everyone!**

**Everyone: Hi Hanbags!**

**Hanbags: Yeah hi, thanks 4 all them reviews they made me feel all warm inside (Smiles and go's into a daydream)…**

**Jiggy: Hanbags….**

**Hanbags: Err what oh sorry this is my imaginary friend Jiggy he'l be helping me write my storys**

**Jiggy: Hey every one and Hanbags..**

**Hanbags: Yes!**

**Jiggy: Should'nt you say the people who reviewed 4 the last chapter**

**Hanbags: Ok! These r the people who Jiggy (Mutters "Why did I imagine him) my wicked imaginary friend who helps me write my storys (My writing buddy) Also their will be a profile about him in my profile if u have'nt already have figured it out. Anyhow onto the list**

**Jiggy: The List**

**Hanbags: The List**

**Jiggy: The List**

**Hanbags: The List**

**Jiggy: The List**

**Hanbags: The List**

**Jiggy: The List**

**Hanbags: Shut up Jiggy**

**List of people who I wanna answer their reviews!**

**Argus456:Thanks I had fun writing the bad spelling**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Thank u very much it feels nice 2 be appreciated**

**jean anne: Ok that was a very creepy idea that would make me puke… I LOVE IT!**

**no-one-really-cares: Oh u r so sweet u must love this story I feel so LIKED!**

**Miniku: Thanku 4 your review! And don't worry Jack wont be mean to her that much and Rai+Omi will be friends again**

**Treerose810: Thanks fortunatley in updating now thanxs for your kind review**

**animeang3l7: Yeah! Rai will go kick his but… U should have kicked Rai out of your reviews ages ago.. he gets me annoyed 2**

**Duchess192: (Hanbags blushs at Duchess192's review) YOU R SO SWEET! I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS CAUSE U R SO KIND 2 ME!**

**DeafLizgon: Yay! The Crazy frog is dead!  
(Hanbags, Yamato and Lobo do a victory dance before hanbags sneaks out and gets a gun) **

**Hanbags: GET THEM!**

**(Yamato and Lobo gulp and move away while Hanbags, Deaflizgon and Khu approch with machine guns) **

**Jiggy: Yay! A fight go geddem **

**(Everyone on the page stops and stares at them)**

**Hanbags: GET JIGGY AS WELL!**

**Jiggy, Yamato and Lobo: AAAAAGH!**

**(Everyperson execpt hanbags chases the 3 people)**

**Hanbags: Well also I have a brand new person reviewing my story and her name is Kimiko Tohomiko**

**Kimiko Tohomiko: I cant belive that mine is the 1st story you've reviewed! Im so honoured even though I don't know why ! Anyhow I hope u enjoy this chapter**

**Hanbags: Ok well this is my new chapter so go and read it already**

Normal Pov

Kim lay back on the soft golden sands. Watching the waves rippling back and forward. Untill suddenly out of the corner of her eye. She saw Raimundo come out of the clear ocean waves. Quickly the brazilien kid sat down next to her. "So kim how do u like Rio?" She stared at him starry eyed "I think its beautiful Rai even a bit more beautiful than Tokyo!" Rai shook his head and she stard at him confused "What do u mean Rai?". He looked up at her with a cheeky smile "I meant that because I think one more thing is beautiful than them countrys" The girl nodded "You". Kimiko blushed and suddenly found her sandels more intresting. Quickly she pulled him towards her and whispered in his ear "You Rai must be the cheekist boy in the world". Slowly their heads moved togther untill…

Kimiko felt herself surfacing and suddenly she was awake. The Problem was the room that she was in was pitch black. Then a voice that came out of nowhere gave her a shock.

"Ah I see your awake"

Kimiko turned to where the voice came from and bravley called out "Who are you and What do you want with me?... And err can we at least have some light I am the Dragon of Fire I like bright things not dark."

Almost instantly the light burst into bloom. Stunned the Dragon of Fire fell over but almost Instantly got up again.

Slowly Kimiko took a look at her surroundings and wished that the person could turn the lights off again.

The place that she was captured in was so dreary and bland that if you were a fashion freak (Like Kim(No offense to all them Kim fans)iko) faint on the spot. In the middle of the room was a metal table with all sorts of experiments on it that wanted to make you tear off your skin.

"So" The manly voice inturrupted Kimiko's thoughts "I guess you would like to know who's captured you" Kimiko looked around for any signs of Human Movement. "Um yeah that would be urr nice… I guess".

Gradually a black figure came out of the darkness the deep,. Manly voice rang out again "Now since your awake it is time for the person to show their true form for my name is…!" Kimiko hurriedly moved back only to find out that she was in a cage.

"JACK SPICER MAHAHAHAHA!".

Jack moved foreward for Kimiko to see him better. Kimiko turned red, Started to giggle, and put her hand over her mouth for her to stop since she knew being captured was no laughing matter even if your kidnapper looked like a right idiot. Just then she gave up she let out all of her laughter.

Of course readers you should count yourselves as lucky since. I'm here to tell you why the girl was laughing.

Jack Spicer was wearing giant black stilts with a huge coat that was black too.

Also infront of his mouth was a machine that made his voice sound big and buff even though it was proberly really sqeeky.

Jack spicer looked very annoyed with Kimiko rolling around her cage Jack came over to her cage "YOU KIMIKO YOU SHOULD FEAR ME!" Kimiko stopped for a momment and said while clutching her sides "Fear you! For crying out loud if you went to the mind readers the mind reader would proberly give u half price and your so short with out those stilts you problerly need to roll up your underwear!" Kimiko burst put laughing again and fell to the fall clutching her sides again . Then Wuya flew in.

The gothic boy lookeed round and noticed Wuya. "Hey wuya". The ghost looked his way and sighed "What do u want know Jack… How to tie your shoes again?". Kimiko stopped rolling around and got up and spoke to Jack.

"Wait a minute I know you your that boy I waved to" Jack smiled "Yes fianaly you reconise me that's why I want you to be my girlfriend then my wife" Kimiko looked stunned and then fainted to the floor with horrid thoughts of being this lunatics wife. Jack shook his pale face. "Wuya any ideas" Wuya gave an evil smile "Why don't you call Melika?" Jack looked amazed then started to shout "WHAT WE CANT USE HER. SHES LIKES ME AND SHES JUST PLAIN UGLY AND THE ONLY THING SHE IS GOOD AT IS KARATE SINCE SHES THE HEYLIN DRAGON OF SIN!". Wuya smiled again "No no jack I think its time to give Melika a a full body exchange if u know what I mean muhahahahahahaha!". Abruptly Jack began to join in until he felt something go through his head "AAAAAGH!" He yelped ! "What did u do that for" Wuya turned and looked at him "1. Never join in when I laugh 2. I need to get Melika" she then zoomed up the stairs then rapidly flew down followed by a porkey girl who was the Heylin Dragon of Sin.

Melika sexly walked over to Jack who shrank back and goosed his bottom. Jack sqeauled like a pig.

Melika smiled then walked back over to Wuya. "So Wuya what do you want". The heylin witch smiled the girl had evil written all over her face in a bright black marker.

"I was wondering dear child if you would like to exchange bodies for a more how you say sexy body because theirs a one write over their waiting for you".

Melika turned and sqeuled in delight on how the body had hot wirtten all over it. "Wuya u have a deal!"

Wuya smiled yet again "Execellent so lets get started".

**HI THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER!**

**That was fun to write and I hope u like those jokes!**

**So please give me 10 more reviews I despretly wanna write the chapter… Since in my last 2 chapters I found that u reviewed 10 times!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want to be left with jiggy he tortures me with really bad jokes!**

**Jiggy: Ok hanbags What do you say if a women with pram comes along**

**Hanbags: What do u say (Backs away from the boy)**

**Jiggy: PUSH OFF!**

**Hanbags: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!**

**(Runs away with Jiggy on her trail trying to tell her another joke)**

**(Dojo comes on)**

**Dojo: That's all 4 now untill 10 reviews folks so get typing! Bye! From everyone!**

**  
**


	17. Arguments

**Hi !**

**I got 10 reveiews in 2 days so I'm back!**

**Jiggy: AND SO AM I!**

**(Hanbags stares at him very confused)**

**Hanbags: I thought I blew you up with my ray gun?**

**Jiggy: U missed!**

**Hanbags: But I oh my im gunna faint  
(Hanbags Faints on the floor)**

**Jiggy: YAY! She fainted now I can do the chapter!**

**Anyhow he's the list Hanbags put to thank the reviewers**

**The List **

**KIMIKO TOHOMIKO: Thankyou Hanbags is so glad u reviewed**

**animeang3l7: Cool! why is Rai still here! What does he mean by my Kim! That's what Hanbags would say. I say RAI RUN!**

**Argus456: Cool! That's I thought Hanbags thought it was boring and that it would'nt get any laughs at all. Thanks 4 the review. And also hey I cant belive u would say that! If Hanbags locked me up I would escape and if she usd the Zingzombone I would use the reversing mirror and I will have a slave 2 do my bidding.**

**treerose810: YEAH! Go Jack and boohiss Rai**

**(Hanbags wakes up and notices Jiggy)**

**(End list 4 a second)**

**Hanbags: Jiggy! GET OUT!**

**(Jiggy runs away)**

**Hanbags: Anyhow lets get back on the list**

**The List again**

**Argus456: Listen Jiggy was being errr Jiggy but I thought tha would make me laugh it was that or him being covered in makeup (P.s. Do you have a cage I can borrow to lock jiggy up or at least a bag 2 suffocate him)**

**treerose810: Yay! Rai will rescue and Jack will be defeted! (so sorry about Jiggy he likes Jack does'nt like Rai cause he was gunna ask kim out)**

**Miniku: So sorry but they will get their to late but kim will get her body back!**

**Vitnes galmour girl: Ermmm u do know that the exchange means that Melika is just going to live in kims body no facial exchange but Melika is still quite a scary person If u want I could send u a private message of what she looks like if u want .Thanks 4 the review (P.s If u think your nicknames spelt wrong its just in note form)**

**Duchess192: Oh come on you can never can be to nice and Kind. And so far in my book u r TOPS! And no u're Kinder u. Your like one of the Only review all my chapters and stories! So please keep nice and sweet and I hope u like this update!  
**

**Typhoonboomgirl: Hi I just thought of that to I thought it would be an intresting thing to do!**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Thank you very much. I'm glad u got your computer fixed and I hope u like this chappy 2**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress: Thanks 4 fianally reviewing I thought I thought that I had lost a reviewer but I was defineltly wrong, I hope u like this chappy!**

**Deaflizgon: Thank you a lot but lobo u r going to walk like omi does in this chapter but instead of the ground it will be the plank**

**End of List**

**Well I feel so happy! I have all these reviewers who like my work and make my work worthwhile!**

**Oh I almost forgot … I'm near my 100 review party so next chapter in the credity bit I will thank all the people and they will party with me in the credits!**

**And Now I'm off to find Jiggy and make him suffer for being annoying 4 writing a review that was really mean.**

**(It was a chapter about when Master Fung died in a different story and do u know what he said "I thought he was already dead" The nerve of him)  
Ok bye c ya at the bottom of the page!**

Normal Pov

Clay sighed. It had only been a couple of minutes since they had discovered the note and Raimondo and Omi were fighting again and it was pretty much getting on his nerves

Rai's Pov

My god this little pin head is getting on my wick so I yelled at him so more "Listen OMI FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY WONT YOU JUST GET THE HINT THAT KIM LIKES ME NOT YOU AND SHE WONT NEED YOU AS HER KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR!"

He stared at me as though confused at what I said then he opened his mouth to hear dojo's voice ring out "Hey Kids enough arguing time to burn rubber to save Kimiko".

Me and Clay stared at Omi untill the cheeseball opened his mouth again "No no I wont ride with you dojo for I prefere to walk".

Normal Pov

Dojo and the other to boys stared at Omi with their mouth's dropping open untill dojo super sized.

"Well if that's how you feel about me and my old body then fine come on Rai and Clay we'l live him to walk" so they flew off into the distance.

Unfortunatly Rai did'nt hear Omi mutter "The only way to get kimiko is to take Raimondo out of the picture so it will be done".

5 Minutes later

Dojo flew down and let the 2 boys off him before he shrunk. "Hey I wonder were Omi is?". Rai shook his head and began to speak in a annoyed tone "Who cares? The cueball just proberly got lost or something so lets go and find Kim".

Clay picked Dojo up and began to walk towards the spooky manor. Rai began to walk as well but notice he shoelace undone. "You guys like err gone on I'll catch yer up ina sec". He bent down and tied his shoelace and them. Bang!. He felt something cold and hard hit his face and the last thing he saw was a little yellow blob then he saw nothing but darkness.

**Hanbags: Hahahahaha! Jiggy prepare to be chopped be the pirannas!**

**Jiggy: Err hanbags your back on screen..**

**Hanbags: OH SORRY EVERYONE I'M JUST TOTUING JIGGY!**

**Jiggy: Please help me! **

**Hanbags: Oh well lets have a vote. The people who review will decide your fate. **

**Vote: HATE to put jiggy in with a load of pirhannas!**

**Vote: Like to spare him and let have a good time at the party**

**And also don't forget next time will be the 100th review party so I'l give the people who know what the last thing Rai saw a hit at the Pinyata! To win lots of cookies the one with the longest review will get the candy inside it so review and Bye!**


	18. Omi's lie

**(Lobo and Yamato come on)**

**Yamato: Hey why r all the lights out!**

**Lobo: And theirs no body here but I thought hanbags was here writing her story**

**(Suddenly a big voice comes on and the two r knocked into seats saying their names)**

**Big Voice: Ladies and Gentlemen please put your Hands toghther 4 the main reviewers and the special guest.**

**Firstly lets welcome the first ever reviewer hanbags ever had.. "Kimiko's greatist fan!**

**(She comes on in a sparkly spaggeti dress and goes to a seat with her name on)**

**Secondly the next people please come on stage:**

Duchess192!** (She comes on in a bright pink strapless dress with a purple choker and braclet and her hair is plated back in a purple band and walkes over to her right were her seat was)**

Vitnessglamorgirl!** (Comes on in a dark purple dress with a purple veil to go with it! And goes and sits down)**

Wolf Goddess of the night and moon!** (She comes in with a dark red dress with a matching handbag with a picture of a wolf on it and sits down)**

Jenni Spicer!** (Comes in a dark blue sparkly dress with a small blue clip in her hair)**

Pinkie!** (Comes on in a black dress with a black choker on)**

animeang3l7: (Comes on in a dark green sphaggetti dress with matching shoes!)

Firefurn!** (Comes on it a firey dress with a matching clip in her hair)  
**Typhoonboomgirl!** (Comes on in a pale lavender drees)**

Vaila Riley Irvine ronae henry Letailleur the xiaolin dragon of Darkness**! (Comes on in a midnight coloured dress with a ghostly veil)**

kougraness**! (Comes on in browny dress with a lonf trail on it of silk)  
**Argus456!** (Comes on in a blue cheniese top with a picture of a dragon it!)  
**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon and Ryan**! (They both come on Ultimate xd in a bright red top with a picture of fire on it. Ryan comes on in a pair of jeans and a yellow top with a lighting bolt on it)  
**Miniku!** (Comes on it a pale pink sparkerly dress with a picture of a rose on it)  
**Deaflizgon!** (She and Khu come on. Deaflizgon in a aqua coloured dress and Khu in a black penguin suit (One of the ones men wear at weddings) the both spot Lobo **

**and Yamato and look very angry and make their fingers go into a get here sighn!)**

No-one-really-cares!** (Comes on in a purple dress with sliver lightning bolts down the side. Their r strikes In her hair to! Cool!)**

jean anne aka Milk bunny**! (Comes in a small gingery dress with a cool big high heels)**

treerose810! **(Comes on in a green dress with tiny pink flowers on it her hair is tied up in a elegent knot with a tiny pink flower in it)**

KIMIKO TOHOMIKO**! (Comes on in a pale turqiose dress with a tiny trail sequences on it!)**

**Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K****! (Comes out in a white floaty with a diamond broach on it)**

**  
Big voice: AND LAST BUT LEAST THE AUTHOR HERSELF THE ONE THE ONLY HANBAGS!**

**(Hanbags emurges wearing a gold dress covered in tiny diamonds with a tiny orange sash tied round. Her hair is still blonde but has tiny streaks of gold going through it)**

**Hanbags: HI EVERYONE! If u don't know why everyones in a formal wear it's cause wear having a 100th reviewed party! **

**(Jiggy comes out in a soundproof cage and Ryan cracks his knuckles)**

**Hanbags: I'm in a good mood now so I've decided to be merciful to Jiggy**

**Everyone at the part: WHAT!**

**Hanbags: I'm sorry if people wanted to kill him but it is a party and of course its against the law so I'm letting him out to party around with lobo and yamato**

**(Opens the cage and the cage and jiggy pops out)**

**Jiggy: Thanks Hanbags (Give hanbags a hug) Lobo, yamato im free lets party **

**Lobo and Yamato: Yay! Lets party**

**(Music comes on a everyone starts to dance)**

**Hanbags: Well we'll do the party and pinayata after a bit of the story c ya 4 now!**

**(Suddenly c's jiggy been chased by lobo with a axe and starts to scream at lobo "Get him!)**

Normal Pov

Suddenly Rai surface from his black ocean and opened his eyes. And wished he had closed them.

The room was small making him feel very claustrophobic. Also the room was covered in a thick layer of dust making it appear very acient.

"I see you have awakend my friend". Raimondo looked to were the voice had come from and realised that it was Omi standing in a corner of the holding in his small hands the fist of tebigong.

"Omi why.. I thought you were on of the good guys.. You should be helping me save Kim not making it more harder to save her!".

For a momment Rai thought Omi was thinking But he was wrong. In a brief momment Omi was right up to his face and Rai felt thick pain rush through his body. Omi had slapped him. The yellow boy then spat in his face and yelled at him "I AM ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS. ITS JUST NOT FAIR THAT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I DO NOT! I AM A LOT SMARTED THAN YOU U AND YOU R WORTHLESS!". Rai stared at him as if his words had cut him like a knife. "Raimundo you should have a look in the mirror at yourself! Don't you realise that as soon as you have no money she will close the door to you in face and then you will have nothing".

Rai looked at Omi his face in pain. Not from the slap but from the words Omi had said "Omi" he whisperd in a horse voice I did'nt even think of that possibiltly". Omi turned around to hide his gleaming smirk "Of course Rai but she proberly does not love you"

Rai looked at him again tears begging to form "But Omi… I … I love her".

Omi turned around with a false look of sympathy on his face "If you truly love her.. You will let her go before it is to late". And with that Omi turned around and left Rai with his thoughts and his broken shatters of what was left with his heart.

Back with Clay and Dojo

"Hey dojo" the small dragon looked up "U think Rai's will be alright" "Oh yes my friend Clay, Raidumdo… I mean raimundo will be fine".

The green dragon and Clay exchanged odd looks untill Dojo spoke up "And how may u omi know that".

Omi stared at him and told the biggest lie that was his first and last one "Well you see dojo I was coming when I saw a figure on the ground. I went to see if it was all right and to my horror it was Raimundo". Dojo and clay gasped "My god is the little partener alright!".

Omi looked up with fake tears in his eyes "I do not know my friend Clay…. When I found him he was In a awful state… urr he was corverd in blood and had 2 big scratchs. One I his neck and one in his cheast… I thought quickly though and brung him to master fung.". Dojo and Clay nodded and they both said at the same time and "Thankfully.. Raimundo will be as right as snow soon enough".

Clay stopped and wondered wheather to belive his friend and then realised Omi had made a mistake in his grammer "Err Omi". Omi looked up on the outside he looked as bland as a piece of paper but on the inside he was practicly dying of fear of whether clay knew he was lying. "Yes Clay".

Clay took a deep breath told him "You said the saying wrong it's right as rain not right as snow".

Omi's fear left himself straight away as he began to talk "What I see know Rain and how we must get going Kimiko is in need of our assistance!" So the 3 of them walked off in search of finding Kimiko in the weird manor.

Meanwhile

Back to where Rai is 

Rai sat down on the cold stone floor. Tears trickling from his eyes and falling to the floor like raindrops.

Quietly he mummerd to his self "Maybe Omi was right for once… Maybe Kim is just using me just for money".

The brazielen thought back to when he had asked her out and she said yes… And realised that no girl would say yes to a met a boy that she just met.

Slowly he let his mind woneder around (POOR BOY TO SAD TO CARE!). Until he came to the story of joseph in the bible.

A sad story but it turned happy in the end. He closed his eyes and with out warning his mouth started to sing a song that was exactly like what happening to him.

**Close every door to me..**

**Hide all the world from me…**

**Bar all the windows and shut out the light.**

Raimondo's eyes flickered opened and he stood up and his hing legs watching a stray rat going around the room. Even though his mind was still on the rat he still sang

**Do what you want with me hate me and laugh at me **

**Darken my day time and tortue my night**

With that Rai stood up his eyes focusing on the shadow of a box.

**If my life was important I will ask will I live or die?**

**But I know the answers are far from this world**

Realsing there was'nt going to be anyhope going to anyhope watching a box or a rat he slowly slide down the wall still singing.

**Close every door to me**

**Keep those I from me**

**Children of Isreal **

**Are never alone**

Fianally the young boy was on the floor sitting on his knees. Tears still falling stealthly from his cheeks

**For I know I shall find **

**My own peace of mind **

**For I have been promised**

**I land of my own**

Quietly he listened to his own thoughts singing in voices of thousands of children the same thing

**Close every door to me **

**Hide all the world from me**

**Bar all the windows **

**And shut out the light**

**Lalalala lalalala lalalala lala la la**

Rai opened his eyes again hoping the voice were'nt just his imagination. Sadly they were but he just kept on singing anyhow.

**Just give me a number **

**Instead of my name**

**Forget all about me**

**And let me decay.**

Sadly the young boy the boy stared at the floor. Thinking about the verse he was going to sing since it would be exactly like Omi's words

**I do not matter **

**I am only one person**

**Destroy me completely**

**Then throw me away**

Rai started to get angry at he was about to say.

**If my life was importanat**

**I ask**

**Will I live or die**

**But I know the answers **

**Lie far from this world**

He stood up and the voices began to join in with him again.

He felt powerful and angry but still he sang and the voices did the same.

**Close every door to me **

**Keep those I love from me **

**Children of Isreal are never alone!**

**For we know we shall find **

**Are own peace of mind!**

Raimondo sang alone for the last bit of the song while the voice arr'd it

**For we have been promised **

**A land of own!**

And from the Rai fainted on the floor tired and sad the power that he felt gone.

**Hanbags: That was one of my best chapters YET! So promised you all a pinyata.**

**And don't worry if you miss then you still get the candy from inside it. I have picked a number people to try it they will all do it in the list and don't forget even if u miss your still a winner because you all reveiwed my story.**

**Duchess 192: Almost hits it but miss's**

**Vitness glamour g: Miss's it by a inch**

**Kaytlyn-Wiv-A-K****: Almost but miss's**

**animeang3l7: Kinda but It does not break so that's a miss**

**Kimikos greatest fan: Nope sorry!**

**DeafLizgon****: (Khu comes along and take the bat off her)**

**Khu: I'm sorry Lady Lizgon but this is a mans job**

**Deaflizgon: WHAT! (Obviously pissed off a lot with his sexist comment)**

**Khu: Takes a whack but miss's "DRAT!"**

**(Jiggy, Lobo and Yamato come along)**

**Lobo: Lets saw it open with a CHAINSAW!  
Deaflizgon: WHAT NO! (Tackles all of them and pushes them on the floor)**

**Hanbags: Err ok lets get onto **

**no-one-really-cares****: SO CLOSE!**

**miniku****: What she miss's to but I thought she liked pinyatas!**

**KIMIKO TOHOMIKO: My god no ones gunna hit it**

**jean anne AKA milkbunny007: SO CLOSE!  
****miniku****: Unfortunatly she miss's**

**Jenni Spicer****: Whack! (Everyone looks and she takes off her blind fold. Everyone is shocked to see she has made a big hole in the wall) Well… it was a good shot but I never knew you had such a hard grip!**

**Typhoonboomgirl: Uh uh (Typhoon runs around in a rage and trips over something into the hole in the wall)**

**Wolf Goddess of the night and moon: Whacck! (She and everyone else that they have hit jiggy out of the wall)**

**Hanbags: Well thanks Wolf goddess u gave jiggy his punishment good job**

**(Wolf godess blushs from embarressment and joy)  
****Argus456****: OH OH OH OH SO CLOSE!**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon****: Sorry no**

**Hanbags: WHAT NO ONE HIT IT THAT'S JUST CRUDDY!**

**Ryan: Can have a go?  
Hanbags: Sure (Pass's him the bat)**

**Ryan: WHACK!**

**(He hits the pinyata so hard it bursts into a thousand pieces and everyone gets candy!)  
Ryan: YAY! I HIT IT**

**Hanbags: Ryan I don't care that your Chases son. Your stil my best friend**

**Ryan: Thanks!  
(Hanbags gives him a big hug)**

**Anyhow that's all for now I had a really good time!**

**Please r&r I really tried my best with this chappy so please please please I and I update as soon as posible!  
Bye!**


	19. Dreams of reality

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Hanbags: Sorry I took so long to write my mind was warped by Xiaolin showdown since its NEW!**

**Heres the list of people who reviewed and wat I say to them**

**List (Duh!)  
SilverDarkCrystalSorceress: Hey I am so so sorry that I got the wrong person! I did'nt know 2 people shared one profile! Anyhow thanks for your r&r and I hope u get your chappy done soon 4 your story**

**animeang3l7: Thank you so much you r&r nice! YOU LIKE GREEN IM A GENIOUS!**

**(Jiggy comes out of no where and slaps his head)**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon: Thanks for review! (Turns to ryan) well since your evil now your not having the candy in the pinayata!**

**Ryan: Grrrr! (Mumbles) Time to get Hanbags kill her and the xiaolin monkeys**

**(Hanbags is very unaware of this since she is talking to uxd about who to put jiggy in a straight jacket)**

**Hanbags: Thanku Ultimate xiaolin dragon 4 talking that was a cool conversation**

**Argus456****: I know but I fun writing it me and Jiggy love CLOSE EVERY DOOR TO ME (Whispers in Akikos ear)**

**But jiggy is a bit creepy in music since now he Keeps on singing "I feel pretty" I get really creeped out by that that's why I wanted jiggy in a straight jacket!**

**miniku****: Hi I know Omi is very jelous… If u r wondering why rai belived that crap its because his head was proberly still hurting Anyhow thanks for reviewing**

**KIMIKO TOHOMIKO OR KIMI: Oh you r so sweet, I cant belive all your friends like it to! Anyhow about rai its because his head was proberly still hurting from getting hit from the fist of tebigong! I mean that would give u a killer head ache!**

**Duchess192: Hi duchess you r so nice! That's ok on jiggys punishment he did get hit out of a hole because of the pinyata incident but that was very funny thanks!**

**DeafLizgon****: um lobo put the chainsaw down or I WILL GET MY MACHINE GUN AND BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!**

**(Lobo comes on)**

**LOBO!**

**(Lobo gulps and backs away)**

**Lobo: Oh crap!**

**(Runs away screaming with Hanbags chasing after him)**

**(Jiggy comes on)**

**Jiggy: Err ok the thing is Hanbags has a evil side and she likes to take it out on people she is annoyed at but anyhow back to the reviewers! **

VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL: Yo girl! I'm guessing if hanbags was here she would say I know but like she said Rai's head was hurting from the fist of tebigong!

**Typhoonboomgirl: Um… Thanks ok now Im stuck for what to say… oh I know than…**

**(Hanbags comes on)  
Jiggy: Oh ! (Hurries the next bit) Ok so I have good news in this story I'm going to have NEW STUDENTS! And so want 3 good reviewers to be them. They will be:**

**Lightning, Darkness, sound!**

**So if u wanna be in then review in and Hanbags will be saying who the lucky reviewers are!**

**Hanbags: JIGGGY! DIE! (Runs across the screen with a machine gun and lobo in a sacak)**

**Jiggy: AAAAAAAH!**

**(Jiggy runs off with Hanbags on trail)**

* * *

Dream zone

Raimundo opened his and felt the bright white blind him. Slowly, very slowly he stood up and looked at his surroundings.

All he could see was white but slowly he looked down and noticed that white fog was washing all over his legs like the sea.

Rai walked or more likely slide over to a hill were he slowly sat down. His gaze dripping over the misty surroundings. All though he was looking his thoughts were else were. He was still thinking about what Omi had sad, How he thought Kim had been cheating on him dating him just because he had money. The Brazlien boy sighed. He did'nt what to belive now.

Suddenly he felt someones pressence behind him. He slowly turned expecting to see the worst. When he saw what it was he limbs went numb, he mouth went dry so all he could was spultter out one word.

"Kim… Kimiko?"

Kimiko was came foreward and Raimondo gasped at what she was wearing. Kimiko was wearing a bright white boobtube with aztec kind of skirt which was also white. On her arms were to white braclets and on her feet were to white sandels. The buckels were made out of clear diamonds and saphires.

Her hair was still black but with little lighting streaks of white at the bottom gently carresing her gorgeus face. Kimiko had pale white eyeshadow on her face and he lips were painted with hints of red.

The only desturbing thing about the girl was her eyes. They were not bright blue like they usually were but a snowy look like she was possed.

Quietly the girl sat down next to Rai and he moved away. She looked at him and slowl took his hand into hers and felt it. Raimondo shivered and gave out a mummer of schock. Her skin was as cold as ice and it was a milky white it almost looked dead.

A noise came out of the feeble girl "Rai you have to understand why I'm like this". Raimondo found his courage and shook her hand off him and began to move away. Kim quickly stood up and ran after him and began to yell "Rai wait you don't know whats happened".

Rai slowly turned around and walked toward her. Immediately his hand came in contact with her face and she rapidly fell to the ground.

She looked up at him tears rapidly falling from her face "Rai please you don't understand". All the anger burst from him "YOU THINK I DON'T UNDERSTAND WELL LITTLE MISS HOTSHOT I DO YOU WERE PLANNING TO ONLY GO OUT WITH ME SO YOU COULD GET MY MONEY! Omi was right I should have never trusted you".

Rai turned his back on her and began to move silently away. But before he knew it he felt a arm on his and a hand in his hand. He turned around to see Kim actually not her. No slap marks, no redness in her face abousltly nothing. The brazilen boy stare at her in schock. "How did you?" But berfore he could finsih he felt a finger on his lips. Kimikos white snowy eyes stared hard into his emerald ones. "Rai you have to understand whats going on so come with me back to that hill so we can talk" he stared at her hard and began to speak "Why should I trust you?" Kimiko turned around so he could'nt see her face. "Because I love you".

With those four words he felt his body automatically move to the hill again and sit down again. Kimiko began to talk "Rai did it ever occour to that Omi was jelous" Rai looked at the girl "Of course" "Then why did you belive him when he was telling lies about me?" Rai stared down and slowly mummered under his breath "I don't know….." he looked up at Kimiko and worried question began to fall out of his mouth "Kim how did you get like this… You look very pale like your dead… and your eyes are white not blue and your as cold as Ice" Kimiko sighed and began to speak "I was hoping you'd say that…" She sat In silence for a minute and began to tell the story.

"When That creep jack spicer captured me… a ghost called Wuya came in with a the Heylin dragon of darkness… SHE WAS DISGUSTING Her was dark black with tuns of split ends and it frized everywhere. She was fat and had a big but… But that not the worst bit" She stopped and bit her lip as if wondering to tell him. He stared at her and gave her a look that said go on!.

She stared at him and a small voice came out… "You see this place I bet you want to know where you are" he nodded "Well you actually in my mind… well not really your just asleep so I could make you dream self come in here" Rai stared at her his mouth open in shock. A whisper of his voice slowly came out "This is your mind" She nodded and sighed again "Well not for long" she squinted trying to hold back tears but could'nt stop herself "RAI THAT GIRL IS GOING TO BE ME AND MY MIND IS GOING TO BE BLACK" She burst out crying and nuzzled herself on Raimundos shoulder. Amazingly Rai did'nt mind the cold anymore. He just wanted to stop this and wake up. And when he did they would all be happy nothing bad would happen and they would all live happily ever after.

5 Minutes later kimiko broke away and began to speak "Rai you know that girl… she will try and get you over to the dark side… stay away from that side promise me… PROMISE ME RAI!". The boy stared at her. Her voice had sounded very frantic. "Kim don't worry I wont ever go over to the Heylin side". Kim smiled "Good I know how to get her away from my body…. You must challenge to a xiaolin showdown and what ever happens you must have her wager the spirt of cartener… that is the only way to realise me".

Rai nodded and realised that he had been crying. Kim smiled and wiped away the tears. Suddenly a spot of black appeared out of no where and began to spread. Kimiko stared horroried at the river of black and quickly turned her attention to Rai. "Rai you must go". He quickly turned but felt something holding onto him. "That's not the way Rai there is only one way but before you go".

She leaned in a planted the most passinate kiss they had ever shared on his lips. Slowly they broke away and she said the last few words "I'm sorry to do this rai but this the only way goodbye". With tears running silently down her cheeks she slapped him.

Back in the living

Rai shot up and yelped in pain. The boy looked around him and realised he was back in the land of the living. He qiuckly got up and observerd himself in a broken piece of mirror. He picked it and observed his cheek. It was red. Surprised he dropped it causing the bit of glass to shatter and go into his leg.

He watched the blood slowly trickly from under his trousers. But that pain was nothing he was feeling inside.

He slowly muttered one word under his breath

"Kimiko"

**

* * *

**

**Yay I'm good again… YAY I DID A REALLY GOOD CHAPPY!**

**Please don't flame it I really people to like it cause I really thought It through**.

**Anyhow if you did'nt hear Jiggy**

**(Jiggy shakes his fist)**

**I want 3 reviewers to be the new xiaolin dragons of:**

**Lightning**

**Darkness**

**sound**

**So if u wanna be in it you tell me and I will decide who the lucky reviewers will be in the next chappy so R&R and tell me and fianally bye!**


	20. Trapped

**Hi I have decided!**

**(Bum ba bum!)**

**Ok where did that come from… Who cares know here r the 4 people who wrote in saying I wanna be in it (Please note you would only be entered in the vote if you reviewed in that you wanted to)**

**SO PLEASE CONGRALATE! **

**ULTIMATE XIAOLIN DRAGON! As The xiaolin dragon of lightining **

**DUCHESS 192! As the xiaolin dragon of sound!**

**MINIKU! As the xiaolin dragon of Darkness (Miniku don't worry just cause your element is darkness… does'nt mean your evil… ill make your character nice and bubbly!**

**ANIMEANG317! As the xiaolin dragon of Ice (Hey I know I said only 3 but only 4 people reviewed so might as well put them all in it)**

**Very sorry for the others but I will always answer reviews! Oh yeah I alsmost forgot! LIST TIME!**

**The list**

**Tyhoonboomgirl: Oh so nice I hope like this chappy **

**Duchess192****: Oh…. YOU R A DRAGON! O hope enjoy being a dragon and think I think it was my best chappy to!**

**sakuragirl93****: Thankyou you r new so hope u like the rest of the story and please keep on reviewing**

**treerose810****: YEAH JACK DAM U TO HELL! But it was such a lovely raikim momment don't u agree?  
**

**Miniku: Hey there congrats on being a dragon I hope u don't mind darkenss. Its just told uxd that he could be lightning. But darkness is so COOL!**

**(Yamato comes on)**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon****: Have a happy time in my story uxd! How about URANIUM! Hardly any of that around! Ok that was just random… scary**

**Miniku: Yay thankies! I know that was one of best best best chappies ever! Congrats on being a dragon!**

**VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL****L: Yay I know I figured that she had to let him know that she still loved in**

**funkysurfingurl****: NEW REVIEWER YAYAYAYAY! (Looks at review) Oh no! DON'T DO IT IM TO YOUNG TO NOT HAVE JUNK FOOD!**

**animeang3l7****: Dragon, Dragon, Ice dragon! Yay u c I told u it would be never too late**

**Omi: She still is a girl**

**Hanbags: U wait Omi.  **

**Deaflizgon: YEAH XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

**Lobo: (Still in the sack) Hello? Is anybody here? Huh no WAH! LEMME OUT IM SCARED I WANT MY MOMMY!**

**Hanbags: U don't have a mommy**

**Lobo: HOW CUD U BE SO CRUEL!**

**(Hanbags sighs)  
Yamato: Hey Hanbags can u be evil now cause omi's sexist….**

**Hanbags: (Turns into evil Hanbags/ Hanevil) YES! DIE OMI!**

**(Hands Yamato a gun and she holds a machine gun)  
**

**Hanbags: Seeya at the bottom COME HERE OMI!  
Omi: AAAAAAAH!**

**(Runs away with Hanbags and Yamato on trail)**

Normal Pov

Slowly Rai looked around as if expecting a door to magically appear out of nowhere. He walked forward and began to search for a escape route. A passage, a window, ANYTHING! As long it got him out of there. He sighed and slowly slipped from the wall he was leaning on and to the floor. Rai closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them everything would be better. While he had them closed them he pictured the Kimiko he saw when he was in her mind.

Her pale skin glinting like glittering crystals in the pale moonlight beams. Her midnight colored hair blowing in cold breeze. Making the ends flicker and caressing the bottom area of her gorgeous face. Kimiko's bright white eyes may have looked scary at first. But if you looked deep enough you could see that they contained the sympathy of an angel… An angel of music to himself. Kims boobtube and Aztec skirt made her waste look so thin it could proberly fit down a pipe.

The brazilin boy slowly opened his mouth and muttered words under his breath "Please let Kim be there, please please!". He opened his eyes and felt the tears run down his tanned face. He knew she would'nt be there. He knew the world would'nt let him be with her that easily he just knew it. Nothing ever comes simple.

Suddenly he heard a number of bangs and scratching at a near by wall. The boy walked over leaned next to the dirty pile of bricks. "Errr Hello?".

WHAM! Rai flew swiftly across the room and landed on a pile of rusty metal objects. Slowly the dust cleared and Rai looked up to see who had blasted a nearly two metre hole in the wall.

"Master Fung?"

**Phew! That chappy may look small but it took me ages to figure out! Please R&R and enjoy! Bye!  
Yamato!**

**(He appears)**

**Yams: Yep**

**Hanbags: KILLING SPREE TIME!**

**Yams: YAYAYAYAY!**

**(They run round and spot the crazy frog)**

**Frog: Ding ding ding ding ding**

**Hanbags: How? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!**

**Yams: Who cares KILL**

**Hanbags: Well ok. Seeya everyone!**


	21. Freed

**I know I know my last chappy was pathetic so I will write this one with no list. So let's get on with the story! (P.s I have in mind to put in all the other reviewers that didn't get to be in this adventure in the next one in this story! WHEN RAI TURNS EVIL MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA!)**

Master Fung stared stone faced at the stunned Brazilian child. He just lent forward and pulled Raimondo to his feet. Rai brushed himself off and opened his mouth "Thanks Master Fung. I thought I would be a gunna trapped behind this wall". The old man nodded in approval at his politeness. "Thank you Young one. Now hurry you must be off to Omi and Clays rooms. Since they are waiting for you. They have things to tell you that might catch your attention". Rai nodded and ran off in the direction of the bedrooms. Master Fung smiled, Everything was going as the prophecy said.

Rai skidded down the passageway, Desperate to get to his friends, hoping that his suspicions on what had happened to his one true love. Finally he could see clays room in his sight and yelled out something automatically "WIND!". A gust of wind trusted the door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges.

If looks could kill. He's could of wiped of all the living with that look. You could tell he was determined since if you now looked into his emerald eyes they were burning with passion to find out the truth.

He ran, ran and ran. What he didn't notice was that there was a trail of water on the floor so when he got to that spot he began to slip, slip and did I mention slip. The poor boy went flying onto clays mattress. And that was the last he saw for now since the darkness closed in. He had fainted.

1 Hour later

Rai's Pov 

I felt myself surfacing. But decided to keep my closed in case their was something evil nearby. Suddenly I heard to voices. "Clay do you think Raimundo's alright" "Well he took a pretty bad bash to the noggin little guy it could be another hour before he.." I decided to interrupt them with a groan. Gradually i opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw.

Clay had a black eye and dried blood under his nose. Definitely a nose bleed I thought to myself. I continued to look at his body. Clays hat looked as thought it had been in a blender. His monk robes were torn to tatters.

On the other hand Omi's robes were not very torn. But I very rudely looked at his but and noticed there was a hole in his trousers. Duck undies? What a wuss and he's supposed 'the great xiaolin warrior of water'. I rolled my eyes at this thought. Back to Omi I think the only thing wrong with him was his head. I looked at it in awe. It looked like a popped balloon. It had tons of wounds on it and it was still bleeding.

"CLAY HE'S ALIVE!" Clay slapped his head and began to speak to me in a serious manner "Rai we have tons to tell u" I nodded at him "Well Clay why don't you start from the beginning" He looked at me and began to tell me what happened.

_Flashback_

_Clay, Omi and dojo walked down the corridor and finally came to a mouldy coloured door. "Omi do u think Kims gunna be in here?". Omi looked at him and nodded "Cause my friend clay! My tiger instincts tell me so!". Clay rolled his eyes, Opened the door and._

_WHAM!_

_Clay got knocked backwards with such force he almost went through the wall. "What in tar nation hap…" He never got to finish his sentence since he stared in horror at what he saw in the door way. Kimiko was in it staring at him. Her lips pulled into a horrific grin. But that's not why he stared at her in horror._

_Kimiko was in a Heylin uniform. It was black and had red cuffs thing (Remember when omi went bad!)_

_Her hair was in to bunches that was dyed red. But left some hair hanging down that was still midnight. Her eyes instead of blue were red and so were her painted lips._

_The girl stood in the door way with one hand on one hip and said in a low growl "You want some more where that came from well come and get it!". The girl bent down and leapt at the two boys. Ready to fight. Ready to Kill_.

_End of Flashback_

"Kim gave us such a good thrashing we had to retreat. Luckily we all made it out basically unharmed" Clay rubbed his arm were a huge cut was oozing pus out. "Scooze me gotta go and get a tissue Back in a sec!". So he left Omi looking down at his shoes and Rai staring angrily at Omi.

As soon as he left Rai let all his anger out at Omi. Who amazingly shrank back.

"OMI HOW COULD U? YOU LIED TO ME TO GET YOUR OWN WAY….AGAIN! U R SO SELFISH… WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT THE PICTURE YET LITTLE DUDE SHE ONLY LIKES U AS A FRIEND SO CAN U GO AND GET LOST AT TRYING TO BREAK ME AND KIM UP!". Raimondo sat their panting from all the anger he had used. Omi looked at him and amazingly ran up to him and gave him a hug. Rai struggled in surprise but in the end gave up. " DUDE 3 SECOND RULE!". Omi let go and began to speak "Raimondo I am so so sorry… I was most unfair… I guess I just will never have a girl as pretty as her". He looked down at his shoes and rai patted him on the back "Hey little guy! Don't worry you'll find a girl just not yet. It's good that u said sorry to me. It's not the size of one strength. But the size of ones heart". Omi looked up again smiling and tears of joy beginning to brim up.

Suddenly clay ran in and said panting "Hey u guys! You have to come to the meditation room! Master Fung says there new dragons!"

**Now that much better isn't it! **

**(See's all the over reviewers who wanted to be in it)**

**Oh come on guy… Tell Ya what when I do another future chappy when Rai turns evil u can be in it.**

**So you r all winners! You have to wait though cause I will add the other dragons in (Namely all you other reviewers that kept on reviewing no matter what) when rai turns evil. That's going to be in about I don't know a lot more chappys.**

**So please keep R&RING!**

**Bye!**


	22. Sam and Ryan

**Now im kinda confused u see I normally have about ten reviews but now I only have about… 5 reviews! But this time I will only update if I get ten reviews… Like the last few chappys.. PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO FEEL LIKED!**

**But I have decided to do a review count of who has most reviews (Uxd u gave me the idea! ¬)**

**U**

**4th-Silver dark sorreceress (11 r&rs)**

**3rd- Typhoonboom girl (14 rs)  
2nd: VIETNamESE-GLAMoR-gIRL (16rs)**

**1ST IS DUCHESS 192! CONGRATS! GIRL! YOU HAVE 17 R&RS**

**Also I these are all the other reviewers number of reviews(and counted them all by hand(Smug grin))**

**Jenni spicer: 5**

**Funkysurfingurl:2**

**animeang3l7: 9**

**Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon:10**

**Miniku:9**

**treerose810:3**

**sakuragirl93:1**

**DeafLizgon: 10**

**Summer'sakura of light:1**

**Argus456:9**

**No-one-really-cares:3**

**Kimi: 4**

**Now time for the story! (Jiggy, Yamato, lobo and Ryan appear)**

**Jiggy: Yay story time**

**Ryan: Yay! WERES ARE POPCORN**

**Lobo: I want the 3 little pigs**

**Yamato: ME TO!**

**Hanbags: You'll all be bacon in a minute! Oh well u read while I tell them a story (Sighs and opens a story book) Once upon a time there were 3 little pigs…**

Normal Pov

"Uh clay wat did ya say? Your kinda interupting a emotional momment!", Clay stared at Rai for a while until finally he looked like he had been by lightning. The boy smiled and spoke again "Oh sorry. Its just that Master Fung says there is new new students in the foyer!". At this word Omi instantly perked up and started babbling "Ohnewstudentsiwillteachatleastoneofthemeverythingiknowandmaybeiwillfindatruelove!". The cheese headed boy stopped and went into a dreamy stupor. Clay and Raimondo shook their heads. "So clay do u think that these new kids will help us get Kim back?". Clay stared at him with his pearly blue eyes and nodded cause partner?...". For a few seconds the two boys stood like that until Omi realised something (For once! ".")"My friends we must go we can not keep the new people waiting!". And for once the 3 monks all agreed.

Two minutes later

Two minutes later they finally reached the foyer and Master Fung greeted them all "Good day my young monks it is good that you are finally here. Dojo should be arriving in 3, 2, 1".

Amazingly dojo landed outside as if by magic. Rai, Clay and Omi looked at master fung as though he had made the hardest things seem easy. Omi piped up a question "Master How did you?". Master Fung put a finger to his lip and said "Questions for later but now it is time to meet the new monks. But also two other monks will be coming tommorw"

Master Fung and the 3 boys walked outside into the bright light and saw dojo saw the new monks.There was only two of them and they both looked extremly nervous.

Master Fung nodded at the 2 boys and they climbed off dojo first and walked towards the 3 monks. "My young Monks I would like you to meet the dragons of Thunder and lightning". The first boy put his arm foreward and started to shake clay's hand "Hi im sammie and im 13 CALL ME SAM! I LIKE IT BETTER". Sam (Or sammie) had brown spiky hair a bit like Raimondo's but not so many spikes. His eyes were a peircing grey but glitter strongly like the sun. He was wearing a pale green top with black baggy pants. On his feet were to black sneakers with strips of red on them. Clay opened his mouth to speak but sam just laughed "Clay I know what ya gunna say… Your wondering what element I am… Well im thunder!". Clay nodded in surprise. It was as if the boy was phycic. Rai stared at the other boy "So im guessing this dude is lightning". The boy nodded gave rai a high five. Smack! "YOW!" Rai screamed his lungs pelting in his chest. He gave the boy a annoyed look and began to nurse his injured hand. Omi stared at Sammie "Sammie what is the matter and why has a simple slapy hurt Raimondo?". Sam sighed "Sorry Omi… That boy does'nt know his own strength!". Rai looked at sam really angrily "What! I think I know that now… But you could have did one thing YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!" Rai then sighed and began to pant at all the oxygen lose at shouting. "Well you should'nt have hit my hand back then. Everyone stared at the dragon of lightning. He had just spoke. Omi walked up to him and shook his hand "Welcome my new friend. May I know your name". The kid nodded "Sure Omi, Its Ryan…" **(Hey Uxd if your reading this! I HAVE USED RYAN TO! But don't worry in this one he is not realated to Chase… HE'S RELATED TO WUYA!) **The boy hesitated wondering to give his last name. "Um im like 12 and me and sammie r like best friends!" 'Ryan was wearing a yellow top with a black thunder bolt on it. He pants were navey blue with scuff marks on them. His hair was black with little red stripes in it. His eyes were a peircing shade of violet.

"My new monks I know that you all would like to all get to know each other but we must train. Train to fight are new most evil force. Kimiko".

**And the 3 pigs lived happily ever after. The End.**

**(Hanbags see's Ryan, Jiggy, Yamato and Lobo asleep on the floor all sucking their thumbs and holding teddybears. Lobo has fell asleep in the popcorn)  
Hanbags: Well at least their asleep. Please read and r&r! I wont be updating till I get ten reviews like last time! Bye!**


	23. Ryan's assault

**Hello people. I don't know were all my reviewers gone… THEY MUST HAVE ABANDONED ME! (Bursts into tears) But anyhow that's no matter I must please the reviewers I have left. Now I'm sure your getting sick of reading this bit so LOBO!**

**(Lobo comes on)**

**Lobo: Yes Hanbags!**

**Hanbags: Make sure nobody reads this bit over and over again if they do (Whispers in his ear)**

**Lobo: YES MAM! (Evil grin)**

**Hanbags: Ok so go and enjoy the story GONG YE TEMPI!**

Normal Pov

Master Fung led the 5 monks down the narrow passageway. As they walked conversation began to spike up between Sam and Raimondo. And also Clay and Omi tried to communicate with Ryan (And they failed miserably)

* * *

With Sam and Raimondo 

"So Sam were do you like come from?" Rai asked the brown haired boy. Sam looked at Raimondo and gave him a friendly smile. "Well im from the UK mate… Im guessing I should ask you the same," Rai raised his eyebrows in annoyance "Dude you should have like figured out that im from Brazil.. DUH!". Raimondo stopped talking and strangely turned his head towards Ryan (Who was trying to ignore Omi and Clays questions). The boy instantly turned his head to look at Rai's head. There eyes met. Green battling Violet. Almost instantly Rai could tell that he was not gunna like this kid. "Err Rai?" Rai looked back at Sam "You ok man" "Huh? What? Oh Yeah! Im fine. It's just Ryan.." Before Rai finished speaking he heard Sam begin to laugh "Whats so funny?". Sam turned his head towards Raimondos and spoke between giggles of laughter "It's just that you think Ryans creepy….." Suddenly he realised something "Ok that was so not funny. Anyhow Ryans just deep he doesn't actually like to tell his emotions… Very often. But if ya get to know hen he's a really nice guy to. U know Hang with!". Rai stared at him. Sam had got it exactly what he was thinking correct. Rai sighed. Things were going to be very strange round here now. "So Sam im guessing I should like ask were Ryan came from as well".

Sam looked down towards the floor. His brown locks of hair falling in front of his steely grey eyes. The boy also bit his lip as if trying to figure out a puzzle that Ryan was in. Rai stared at the boy for a while then opened his mouth to speak "Err Sam u ok. I mean its not that you don't know". Sam looked at him and spoke in a murmur of a voice "Well yeah the thing is I actually don't.. Really. Know".

Rai had begun sucking on a jaw breaking when Sam had started talking. Rai spat it out immediately since he began choking on the words Sam had said. Sam moved a back and started to think 3 words 'Here it comes!'. As soon as rai got his breath back he spluttered "WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW WERE E COMES FROM? BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEST MATES I THOUGHT….!". Rai continued on and on and on and (Oh you get the picture!). When he had finished poor Sam looked like he was going to die from boredom "Err Sam you in there! SAM ARE YOU LISTENING!". Sam looked like he had just woken up from a dream "Oh what sorry… I was just thinking about when you would finish… error I mean thinking about what the courses will be like… Can I talk now?". Rai nodded proberly thinking Whats wrong with him? "Thank you! What u was saying was that I went on holiday to a place.. Can't remember were.. U know neither can me mum or dad…. Anyhow as I was saying when I went their I met Ryan and we talked and soon became best friends…" "AND YOU STILL DID'NT ASK HIM?".

Sam gave Rai a powerful death glare and snapped back at him "WELL OF COURSE I DID YOU IDIOT!". Raimondo shrank back. Sam noticed this, took a deep breath and calmed down. Angry was definetly not his style.

"Sorry Rai. Like I was saying he asked me if he could take him home with us.. My mum and Dad said no of course. But when I left him in a room with them while I went to the bathroom they said yes really well trance like it was really strange. I asked him where he lived a few weeks ago and all he said was that I will never be used in that place again as a puppet! Creepy huh?" Rai looked and stared at sams faces. He wanted to know more about the subject. But he knew it would get him really aggitated to keep on going on about it. So he decided to change the subject. "So sam you like video games like goozombies 4?". Sam smiled it was a good change of subject "Totally!"

* * *

With Clay, Omi and Ryan

Ryan sighed and a anger mark appeared on his head. Omi wouldn't stop asking him questions and so was beginning to get on his wick. "So Ryan, How old are you, where do you come from, who is your family and what is your favourite type of cheese?". Ryan stopped the anger mark on his face beginning to enlarge to the size of a dinosaur. Through gritted teeth he said "Omi let me clarify 1 thing for you questions…" He yelled the next bit right in Omi's face. "NON OF YOUR FLIPPING BEESWAX!". Omi fell flat on the floor in a daze. The spit from Ryan's mouth dribbling down his face in large wads. Clay stared at the poor kid on the floor, sighed, and then turned to look at Ryan.

Ryan was scratching his arm. When he removed it clay noticed that their was something on his arm. Not like a birthmark. Not like a scar. It was an engraving of something. but what did it mean.

Clay looked closer and realised it was shaped like a black dragon. Clamped tightly in the dragons mouth was a crimson skull with blood coming from its mouth. The skulls hypnotic eyes illuminating maliciously at clay.

Ryan looked up and noticed Clay stare up and down his arm. So as quick a whip the kid pulled his sleeve down, making it clear as crystal for clay to understand he definetly didn't want to talk about the marking.

They began to walk again. Until Ryan looked around and ran in to another passage. When Clay began to walk along. He reached out and grabbed him and pressed him against the wall.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA PARTNER!". Ryan reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden sword gleaming in the thick darkness. "Clay you better listen good. You tell any one about what you saw on my arm and I will cut the tongue that said". Clay gulped. Ryan was really strong. He could feel his air supply begin to run out. He began to choke out more words. "Ryan you are Heylin you came here to kill all of us and im the first victim". Ryan gasped and at once dropped the poor cowboy to the floor. Clay rubbed his neck and looked up Ryan stood with his hands on his head as if trying to stop something come out of his head. Immediately he turned towards clay "Clay I am so sorry I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't tell the others. Im not Heylin just please don't tell anyone else what happened!" Clay stared into Ryan's eyes and could tell he meaning it "Sure partner. Just answer me one question. Whats that sword? And were did it come from". Ryan looked at the golden blade and spoke "This is a Sheng gong wu called the sword of Tempest. I got it to remind me who I am… and what I was born to… be.". Ryan looked sadly into the blade. Hoping that he wouldn't see himself. Hoping he would be someone else with a actually happy life. Sadly as soon as he caught hiselfs reflection. He put it away. "Clay do you wish that when you look in a mirror thay you could be someone else?" Clay shook his head. Ryan gazed into his blue eyes and spoke softly that clay could'nt hear him. "I do Clay… I do whenever I see my reflection. I wish I was someone else".

Ryan looked up again tears welling. Clay being nice and kind walked foreward and gave him a big friendly bearhug for comfort. "Come on little guy. Im sure you just tried to do me in by accident. But we better get back to the group they'l proberly be worried".

* * *

Luckily for Clay and Ryan they had'nt noticed they were gone. For the next few moments the children and Master Fung (Dojo was out finding the other dragons) walked in silence for non of them had anything to say. Finally Master Fung broke it like a shattered mirror its sound echoing off the stone walls.

"Young Monks it is time to start training and showing what you all posses inside of you" The 5 boys stared up at him up at him until they finally noticed the what courses they were going to attempt.

Firstly the walked up to a glass dome and spoke in a dry tone of voice "Raimondo this will be your wind challenge. You will fly using your wind power through an invisble maze. If you succeed you will have no chores to do for tonight." Rai gazed at it and spoke to Master Fung "But I cant fly.. And I cant see the walls how can I accomplice that". "Use your wind power and your tiger insincts for all of these trials you will have ten minutes. Raimondo I suggest you get in the dome and wait for when I tell you to start". So the kids (Minus one Rai) and Master Fung walked to the next corse "Clay this one is yours. You will go it the canyon and try to make it to the end without letting one boulder touch the ground. Clay please go into the canyon?" Clay looked up at him confused "But sir wont I end up failing cause I might miss one! Or I might get squished like my Auntie Betties dog." "Clay you will not get harmed trust your element and it will guide you to safety." Clay nodded. He knew what he must do. So he calmly walked over to the canyon and jumped in.

As soon as they went to the next challenge. Omi knew it was for his. He knew this cause they had come to a immense lake. "Omi this is you will do your challenge. You will find the things I have on this list. But be warned it will not be easy. Since like Raimondo's it is a maze. But not only that I have things in there that might lead you astray or try to distract you.". Omi stared at the lake and clung to Master Fungs robe. "Master you are not so foolish enough to send me in there. I will surely drown". Master Fung stared down and spoke. "Omi, Air is always with you even in the water. The smallest bubble can survive so why cant you?". Omi sighed "I understand master". The yellow boy walked over to the edge of the lake and waited.

Master Fung and the last to boys walked over to the course. "Ryan and Sam. This is your first training so good luck. I want you to and hit as many dummys as possible. But do not be fooled there is more than meets the eye with the targets". The two boys nodded and went inside a giant cage making it impossible to get out.

Master Fung walked over to the middle and blew a whistle. As soon as the monks heard it they began to start.

**I worked hard at that chappy. And im being really serious here I wont update untill I at least get over 6 reviews. PLEASE!**

**(Lobo wearing a uniform which is an army one. Jiggy is with him to. So is Ryan and Yamato)**

**Hanbags: My god! I just wanted them to do the intro not the ending. Oh well. CYA!**


	24. A forgotten memory

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been hard to think of what will happen next in the story. But I think I've got an idea now! **

**So please read! And Review and oh yeah. **

**Duchess 192 could ya please make up a profile for the story! It doesn't have to be your real one you can just make it up!**

**Ok read now! Gong ye tempi!**

With Sam and Ryan

The two boys stared around the glass cage, waiting for something for happen. Ryan started tapping his foot and began to walk around the cage hoping that it might start the training off.

Sam sighed and shook his head at the lad and muttered. "Will you stop doing that?" Ryan just heard him and shouted back "Hey stop doing what?" Sam gave Ryan another icy glare his eyes fixing on the boys tanned face. "Walking round the training area and tapping your foot! Its getting seriously annoying!". Ryan mouth turned slowly into a small sneer. "And If I don't do that", Sam stared at him and said "If u doesn't by the time im through with you… You will be able to sit beside yourself on the bus!" Ryan chuckled and let his gaze fall on Sam. "You know Sam if im not mistaken I'm thinking that's a threat coming out of you mouth". Sam began think if this was a good idea, he knew that Ryan had serious anger problems at sometimes. So was it a good idea to start a fight with him.

Sam's Pov

Holy cow! That's the first time Ryans ever got in a fight with me! Well I know he has always had anger problems well not always. God I remember when he first got them.

**

* * *

****Random Flashback**

**Ryan stared at the girl in awe, she was so pretty. The girl had curly black hair which had into two pigtails tied up with 2 red bobbles. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing a red top and black skirt. The kid looked very studios because she was typing on her computer. **

"**Ryan…Ryan!", "Huh what?" The kid looked up and saw his best friend looking at him impatiently since was waiting for him to pass the ball to him. "Ryan will ya please pass the ball while were young!" "Huh Oh yeah Sam... Sorry!" Immediately he passed to Sam. Sam was his bestfriend. He had matted brown hair that was quite long and his eyes were a piercing grey. The boy was wearing a bright green top with a football on it. Also he was wearing small dark brown pants with little down brown shoes to match. Furthermore he was 8 years old and had a great personality.**

"**Ryan why were you making googly eyes at the new girl?" Ryan stared at him and his mouth went dry. Sam knew this girl already but why was'nt he like him all lovey dovey like himself. "Sam you know this girl?" he stuttered through his dry mouth. "Know her she's my friend. She's new in my class. Not many people talk to her cause they are iver to jealous or too smitten! Im like her only friend!" Ryan stared once more at the girl and muttered softly "So can you… Urr introduce us or something?" Sam looked at him and said confused "Err what ya said? Your gunna have to speak up!" Ryan flushed red, this kid definitely didn't want to say it again. "I said can ya introduce us!" Sam smiled, it was so cut his best friend had gotten a crush on the new girl. "Yeah sure come on!"**

**With Ryan trailing behind he ran up to her. "Hey Sam wait a minute!" Sam looked up and so did the girl. She began to speak "So Sam this is Ryan?" Sam nodded. The girl stared at Ryan and gave him a friendly smile. "Hi Ryan!" Ryan nodded dumbly at the girl. When he did this the girls smile faded and her eyes saddened. Slowly she opened her mouth and asked "Do you find me pretty?" Again he nodded at her dumbly. **

**She then sighed and snapped her computer shut. Sam stared at her worriedly and asked "Hey girl, you ok?" The girl stared up at him, her eyes flaring like fire. Suddenly she started to speak venomously. "Alright? For heavens sake! I AM SO SICK OF THIS! Why wont people just stop being googly over me and are my friend!" Tears began to well up in her eyes. Sam just then saw that this girl had been through a lot of pain over the past few years. "Listen Sam I don't want him to be my friend! If he is always… doing that! Ive had enough from now on things are gunna change!" Unexpectiaclly she march right up to Ryan and slapped him. Hard. **

**Ryan let out a yelp of pain and pushed her down to the floor. The girl landed with a thud on the cobbled ground. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with fear. Ryan leered down at her and muttered in her ear. "Yeah things are gunna be different. I am gunna be different from now on. People are gunna do what I say or else!" Suddenly he put a passionate kiss on her trembling lips. The girl's eye widened with shock. She struggled and tried to break away but he was to strong. To strong for a normal 7 year old. Something was very different about this boy. **

**The girl suddenly felt hot anger flood through her veins. How dare he! No one shall kiss me! The next thing she knew was the fire was flooding around her hands and she was screaming "FIRE!".**

**Ryan flew across the playground and she got up trembling from head from foot. The girl stared around her surroundings. Everyone was staring at her. Some were in shock, some were in fear and some were just staring cause everyone else was.**

**The crowd didn't look long though cause she ran straight into the building, her head in her hand and tears pouring from her eyes. **

**End the a very long and random flashback**

* * *

Still Sam's Pov

I wonder what happened to that girl? I wondered out loud. Ryan stared at me confused "What girl?". I looked at him "That girl we met when I was 8 and you were 7". He gave me another steely glare. "No Sam I want to forget about that and…!"

Normal Pov

Ryan never got to finish his sentence cause out of the blue a training dummy came up. Sam stared at him and yelled "Ryan time to start lets use are moves!". Ryan nodded and yelled out " Thunder Pounce!". Sam grinned it was great that they were not arguing, so he shouted out " Lightning strike!".

The two boys jumped and amazingly hit nothing! They looked around, "Were the heck did that go!" Ryan yelled. Suddenly he realised something "Sam I know were it went!" Sam stared at "Really! Were?" "They must have dug underground like the mole people do!". The boy started to dig on the sandy ground while Sam just stood there blankly staring at him while shaking his head. "Ryan the just move fast!" (Authors Note: Notice that ive made Ryan have Brawn but no Brains).

Ryan stopped digging and stared at him. "So what do you propose we do Mr Smarty pants!". Sam grinned at him "We work as a team!"

9 Minutes later

Sam and Ryan on their backs panting for breath. Both of them were absolutely pooped because all the targets were aboustly rapid. Ryan stared at Sam with an evil and murmured "Well that didn't work. Any other ideas Mr Party Mouth?". Sam looked sideways at him and wheezed out "Well one more. I red that we can do a twin attack since were nearly the same element!". "Will that catch these stinking of ". Sam looked at him. "Well 1st of all stop swearing wear in a K+ fic and 2nd of all yes!".

Ryan looked at him and said "Alright lets do this!". Both of the two boys jumped there feet and yelled out "Lightning and Thunder combine to make Storm Rage!". The two looked at each over then grabbed each overs hand. "Storm Rage!".

Almost immediately a blinding white light swept the area. A couple of minutes later it died down and the two boys fell back down to the ground. (Ryan fell on his face and Sam fell on his but). The kids looked around. "Did it work?" Sam asked cautiously. As soon as he said those words more targets appeared out of nowhere and a bell sounded. They both groaned cause after of all of that effort, They had both failed there first ever training course.

**Yay I did it and It only took me….. 2 weeks and 4 days to think of what to write!Oh i wonder who that girl is? If you know put it in you r&r's and tell me**

**Lobo: I know who it is!**

**Hanbags: Really who then?**

**Lobo: Its...**

**(Jiggy puts a rope around his mouth to stop him from spoiling it)  
Jiggy: He thinks its Golem**

**Hanbags: GOLEM? Where did Golem come from? He proberly still smouldering in that volcano with Frodo's finger in his mouth! Anyhow please r&r! I want to see if u guys can beat the record of ten! Reviews! So please r&r andBYE!**

**Come on you two.**

**(Walks off the page, Jiggy follows but has tied up lobo with a bit of rope so lobo is being dragged along)**

**Lobo: Mumumumumummumumumum! (Translation: Get this rope off me i need the toilet. im hungry and i want a cheeseburger!)**


	25. The dark vistor

**Hanbags:Hi guys! I am so so sorry that I took so long to update! I have been having writersblock! But I have a idea now**

**Jiggy: As usuall Hanbags would like to thank all her reviewers: Kosmic, Ultimate Xiaolin Dragon, Miniku, Animeag317, Duchess 192, Deaflizgon, Summer Sakura's Light, Pinkypu19932006, Sarah.**

**Lobo: Can I have some cheese!**

**Hanbags: N….**

**Jiggy: YEAH! LET'S GET SOME CHEESE**

**Hanbags: (Slaps head) Oh well at least that will keep them occupied! Please read and review.**

* * *

Sam and Ryan trouched up the dew tipped grass, moodily and stood unhappily in front of Master Fung. Master Fung shook his head solemnly at the two boys.

"Ryan, Sam. I am extremely disappointed at your efforts. This was one of your first ever tasks and yet you still failed. I expected better." Sam lowered his sadly, but Ryan began to ball his hands into fists. Master Fung saw this but carried on regardlessly.

"Sam, I know you have the brains and Ryan has the brawn, I thought that you to would be strong enough with just two things, I guess we will just have to train you like the other monks." Sam looked up and looked into Master Fungs eyes and smiled happily.

"Master Fung I understand, Next time I will try harder until…until... oh I don't know! Till I get better!" Master Fung smiled, his new dragon was a fast learner.

Unfortunatly Ryan was completely different to Sam and began to shout. "WHAT! Master Fung we tried are best! Those dummies! They are too hard to catch! How the heck do u expect us to catch them!

Master Fung looked down on him coldly and gave him a steely glare and said "Young Dragon, Making mistakes is not the wrongest thing in the world. We just need to work a little harder,"

Ryan snarled at him and spat "You just don't get it!" and with that he stormed off back into the temple. Sam stared after him, puzzled. A couple of seconds later he stared up at Master Fung, his eyes shinning in wonder.

Master Fung put a hand on the young boys shoulder as he watched Ryan storm off into the crafted temple. "Sam I would like you not to worry,"

Sam looked up at him and spoke "But master, shouldn't I…" he never finished his sentence since master Fung interrupted him "Sam, Perhapes you should go and change your clothing. You seem a bit singed."

Sam stopped and nodded respectfully. But when he turned around his mind began to buzz about. Why was Ryan so Angry?

With Ryan

Ryan turned around a corner of temple, muttering angrilly. He kept his eyes pressed down to the floor like they were magnetised, he kept his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his trousers.

"Hehehe." Ryan stopped and looked around, nervously. When he saw no one was their he just shrugged and carried on walking to his room. Then…"Hehehehe" Ryan stopped again, begginging to get worried. Something was definetly following him but he had no idea what it was.

"Hehehe Ryan…" As soon as he heard his name be heard he shrieked and ran to his room. As soon as he slammed the door he took a deep breath of relif. Nothing could get him.

"Hehehehe." Almost immediately Ryans blood ran cold, slowly he turned around and turned deadly pale.

The voice rang out hysterically and said maliceously "Hello Ryan… I have a propostion for you,"

With Sam, Raimundo, Omi and Clay

Sam walked out of the temple, calmly to see a very tired bunch of kids. Raimundo's hair was very windswept and his clothing looked very creased. Clay was covered in dirt from head foot and Omi was soaking wet and when ever he moved he made a sqeuchling sound.

Sam put a hand to his mouth to try and stiffle his laughted. Omi gave him a cold stare, "What are you looking at?"

Sam could'nt hold it in no longer he burst out laughing while omi, raimundo and clay were making up plans to make him regret it.

Luckily for sam, Clay spotted something. "Hey Gang! Whats that above the temple!" Raimundo rolled his eyes, "Its obviously Dojo!"

As soon as Omi heard him mention new students he began to jump up and down. "Oh yes! This shall be most amusing! I shall teach them everything I know!" Raimundo rolled his eyes and whispered in sam's ear, "Hopefully he will teach them how to gain a bigger ego to"

Sam snorted and Omi frowned at him and Raimudo. Thankfully Clay saved the day, "Hey Gang! We have no time for fighting! Co'mon lets go off and meet them!" So the four boys ran off to meet them.

**

* * *

Hanbags: Phew! (Wipes forehead) That took a while! Again I am sorry I didn't update soon! But now I will since I know what to write next! Can I thank uxd for making me get this idea!**

**Please read and review!**


	26. What do i have to do

**Hanbags: Hi Guys! I hope u like this chapter! Please read and review and thanks for all those lovely reviews! ON WITH THE STORY! **

With Ryan 

Ryan stared silently at the figure in front of him. He dared not to take a breath. A few minutes later he spoke up, his voice shaking "Who…Who are you?"

The figure laughed and stepped forward and Ryan gasped. In front of him was a girl about the age of 13. She has shiny black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with red cuffs. She had her hair in two ponytails that had been died red.

Ryan stared, speechless again but this time he spoke faster than he did before "Do I know you? I think I recognise you from somewhere!"

The girl giggled and strode over to Ryan. When she was inches from his face she spoke quietly, "Yeah, I remember you… When we were much younger!"

Suddenly Ryan remembered. He remembered seeing her, he remembered her slap him and he remembered the fear that held her. He looked up "You're that girl…Kim…Kimido? No wait Kimiko!"

Kimiko laughed again "Bingo, And I have an offer for you Ryan" Ryan stared at her "What is it?" Kimiko smirked maliciously "Join the Heylin side and I can give you anything!"

"No way!" Ryan said, loudly "I would never join the Heylin side! After all..." he put a finger to his chest and grinned smugly "I'm gunna be the Xiaolin Dragon of Thunder!"

When he said this Kimiko burst into heaps of laughter. Ryan stared at her confused "What's so funny?" Kimiko looked at him, her blue eyes glinting darkly. "You being a Xiaolin Dragon! You will never make it as a dragon! Look at yourself you can't even control your emotions!"

Ryan stood there as she kept on speaking, his spirit sinking lower and lower until he could not bear it anymore.

"And of course you can't even be nice to your own best friend!" "STOP!" Ryan sunk miserably to the floor holding his head in his hands. Kimiko stopped speaking and looked down at him. She smiled evilly and sat down next to him.

She began to smile even more when she heard him whisper to himself, "It's not real! None of this is happening! It's not real! None of this is happening!"

"You know Ryan I know how to prove that you can cope," Ryan looked up at her, tear stains moulded faintly on his cheeks. "I can cope."

Kimiko smiled and hoisted him to his feet. Ryan stared at her quizzedly. Kimiko smiled at him and passionately kissed him on the lips.

Ryan's eyes opened widely but then he began to enjoy the feeling. Slowly Kimiko pulled away from him and waited silently for an answer.

Ryan stared at her and spoke softly.

"What do I have to do?"

**There we go! Another chapter! Please read and review! **


	27. Dojo's final flight

**Hanbags: Sorry that updates r taking so long. I've been busy! Wahoo! I am going to the high school! And me and my bf (Tom) had a great a great time at the 60's themed disco! He looked so cute with his little gangster coat and jeans.**

**Jiggy: And Hanbags looked great…. And she got the best dancer award!**

**Hanbags: YEAH! ITS AWESOME! I GOT A BEST DANCER AWARD! Me and my boyfriend were allowed to do one dance of out choose alone…Do u know what song we choose….**

**Jiggy: Cheesy puffs…..**

**Hanbags: NO! GREESE LIGHTING! IT WAS AWESOME! But hey another gibbering from me! On with the story!

* * *

**

Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Sam sped quickly across the cold pavestone and turned a corner. I wonder what the girls will look like Clay thought to himself as they began to slow down. When they finally stopped they saw four girls in front of there eyes.

Master Fung walked in front of them, slowly. "Ah, my young dragons are new students have finally arrived. May I introduce are new dragons. Firstly we have the dragon of metal Megumi."

As soon as he finished a medium sized girl shyly stepped forward. She has strawberry blonde hair that was up in a braid but one piece of hair was left hanging down the left side of her tanned face. Megumi had emerald green eyes like Raimundo that shone out brightly. She wore a forest green vest with a wolfs head. Also she was wearing a black jacket over it. On her legs she had black trousers with a skirt over them. She wore pretty gold studded earrings and had a bracelet that had a little emerald studded in it.

"Hello, I'm Megumi….But can u call me Megchan." She asked quietly while walking up to Sam. She gingerly shook his hand and walked back to the other. Master Fung began to speak again "Megumi is from France but originally came from Japan. She is the dragon of metal like I told you before. Now are next dragon is called Kay-Anne and she is the dragon of Ice."

This girl was exactly the opposite to Megumi. She seemed very bold since as soon as her name was said she went to Raimundo and gave him a high- five. "Heya guys! Whats up!" she asked cheerfully. As soon as omi heard her voice little love hearts came to his eyes.

"Um Kay-Anne…" "Please call me Kat. Its easier to remember!" she interrupted. Omi nodded taking in every word she said "Ok my new friend Kat. Will you be my first Female friend?" Kat raised her eyebrows and stared at Raimundo, Clay and Sam hoping for a explanation, "Um I think he means girlfriend. It takes a while to figure out what he's talking about." Sam said hastily.

Kat nodded and turned back to Omi, "Sorry Omi but I've hardly met you and besides your not…… well your proberly not my type." Omi stared down at the floor and the back up at Kat.

She had jet black hair that caressed her face when the wind blew in her way. She had muddy brown eyes and was wearing a red top with a dog on it with a peace sign. She wore blue jeans with a few rips and grass stains.

A tomboy prankster, Raimundo thought quickly perhaps she'd help me in pranking the others.

"Ok. Now here is are third Dragon, The dragon of sound. Her name is Duch." Duch walked forward. She had steel blue eyes that shone out seriously. Her hair was a britty blond that was wavy and almost came down to her hips. She was wearing a pale pink top with a blue skirt and sandals. She had a pink hair band on that had fake diamonds in it and on her wrists were two bracelets.

"Heya Guys. Its great to be here!" she said cheerfully. Raimundo went forward to say hi but clay got there first. "Hello little lady! Its great to meet you to. Um would you like help in looking around the temple."

Duch giggled and nodded her head, As soon as she went back Kat whispered something in her ear and she blushed madly but in the end they both ended up in a fit of giggles.

Master Fung nodded then continued, "And finally are last Dragon is the Dragon of Physic. Her name is Hannah. She is from England."

Hannah smiled, and stepped forward. She had sandy locks the rocked slowly back in the wind. Her eyes were a grass green and made her face shine. She was in a dark red shirt and black pants. She word black trainers.

When she stepped forward Omi's hopes rose again, "Excuse me! Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Hannah looked at him and smiled sadly "Sorry Omi but no. I hardly know you but your always welcome to have some hugs!"

As soon as she said that she leaned forward and gave him a hug. Omi's smiled stretched into a giant clown grin.

"Why thank you! May I have another?" Hannah giggled, "Maybe later you can have one when I feel like it."

Hannah walked back to join her friends. Master Fung began to speak again, "Well we have one more dragon but unfortunately she has had a bit of delay. But she will be coming soon so do not worry… So…"

Master Fung stopped and looked around, "Young monks. Were is Ryan?" Sam looked around and spoke "I don't know… He walked off and I haven't seen him since."

"Well I have!" Everyone stared at Raimundo. "What Rai?" Raimundo stared at Sam "He's over there. He's coming towards us." Raimundo pointed north

Everyone followed his finger and saw a figure walking up to them. It was Ryan.

"Ah! Ryan its so nice that you could join us." Ryan looked up at him and grunted.

Sam stared at him worriedly and spoke "Hey Ryan, You seem different Whats wrong?" "Nothing!" Ryan said annoyed.

Master Fung sighed. "It doesn't matter now my young monks. Why don't you boys show are new people around. How about I assign you pairs?"

Everyone nodded, "Dojo would you be kind enough to find us the sorting Sheng gong wu?" Dojo sighed, "Cant I have a break? I've flew all other the world!"

Master Fung sternly raised his eyebrows, sternly. "I mean… Of course I would like to get your Sheng gong wu for you," Dojo stutted. He then flew off to the Sheng gong wu vault.

"While he is gone, Sort your self into a line. Smallest left and Largest right." The monks nodded and sorted themselves out. Eventually they had finished.

It went:

Clay, Duch, Raimundo, Sam, Megumi, Hannah, Ryan, Kat and finally Omi.

While in the line Ryan stared at Hannah until she eventually noticed him. She smiled faintly at him and then stared back at Master Fung. Ryan started sweating and felt his heart begin to beat fast. Something was wrong with him but he didn't know what. Ryan bit his lip and began to think thoughtfully.

"Back!" Dojo swooped from overhead and dropped a Sheng gong wu into master Fungs hands. "Ah thank you dojo. Now this Sheng gong wu called the Soul Sender will find out who you will get along better with. Now who would like to try first?"

No one answered. Everyone in the line was to nervous to try untill finally Kat stepped forward.

"Fine I will, I'm not scared at all," she boasted. Master Fung nodded, "Right then please say the Soul Sender then we can begin."

Kat nodded. "Sould Sender!" she said in a loud voice.

The Sheng gong wu glowed a gold colour and a creamy mist was sent towards her. As soon as it around her she closed her eyes. Then with out warning Sam began to glow too.

"Ah we have a match. Sam you will be Kate-Anne's guide for the day," The glowing stopped and the two nodded.

Kat then walked next to him and waited for the next person to go up. Thankfully someone did volenteer quickly. "Oh master Fung I wanna go!" Duch said quickly, Master Fung nodded again solemny.

"As you wish." Once again the creamy mist went around Duch and she closed her eyes a small smile emerging on her face. This time Clay started glowing. As soon as the glowing faded away she bounded over to him and began talking.

"So do you like Animals?" Master Fung sighed and waited for the next person to volenteer. It was Megumi. She glowed and to hre surprise Raimundo and Omi began to glow.

"Ah so we have two people who have good bonds with you." Meg began to think about picking the cute boy. But then saw the sadness on his face. She understood immediately. A strong bond with her. This could only mean that he already liked someone and that she was gone. She sighed to herself. It was the right thing to do, Even if it ment getting stuck with a cheeseball.

"I pick Omi." Omi smiled and so did Raimundo. As she walked passed him he heard him mutter, "Thanks for not picking me!" she looked at him a gave him a small smile back.

Master Fung smiled. Raimundo and Megumi had already become friends that ment the others must to. He then spoke "I guess its just you then Hannah. If you please step forward."

So she shyly stepped forward and let the mist slowly devolpe around her. She smiled to and closed her eyes. Immediately Ryan began to glow. "Hannah I presume you will be with Ryan,"

Hannah nodded and smiled as she walked slowly other to were Ryan was standing.

Raimundo looked around him and was about to ask why he didn't have anyone to show around but Master Fung stopped him.

"My young Dragon of Wind this is because you have Kimiko but I am still going to assighn you to look after the Dragon of Darkness when she gets here."

Raimundo gave a grin and nodded happily. Master Fung nodded back.

"Well my young monks since we are all paired up I am giving you two days to learn the temple and talk to your new pair. Please go and enjoy yourself."

So they all ran off in different directions, thinking that something special was going to happen to them and there new friends.

**

* * *

There! Finished! Please read and reivew! And I will try and update soon! Since I have a idea what will happen next!**


	28. A new face

**Hanbags: Hiya guys! YAY! Summer Term! And also my birthday is in 7 days time! (2nd august!) I'm gunna be 13!**

**Jiggy: Me to!**

**Hanbags: NO…. U don't have birthdays…**

**Jiggy: Oh man….**

**Hanbags: lol. Anyhow also Happy 200th review! It's a great time! A record of my storys! Even though I've had a weird review saying that I have been writing to much!**

**Yamato: You know what this means..**

**Hanbag: Oh no..**

**Lobo: PARTY!**

**Hanbags: Oh no…. While I sort these 3 out. Read the next chapter**

* * *

Raimundo and ?

Raimundo stood silently next to the pillar, wondering when the next dragon was going to arrive. He sighed and stared down at his watch.

7.30.

He had been waiting for nearly a hour now. Raimundo sighed again and began to lean against the cool stone. Dojo was taking forever too find the new girl. For all Raimundo knew he might be lost.

"Heya Kid! Sorry it took so long!" Raimundo jumped. Infront of him was dojo in his dragon form. Raimundo scowled "Dojo, What took you so long?"

Dojo shrugged as he shrunk back into his normal size. "I dunno, It must be because me and Kathy stopped off for chicken!"

Raimundo raised his eyebrows, "Kathy? Whose Kathy?" Dojo smiled and pulled out a piece of chicken. Raimundo's sweat dropped. "Dojo!" Dojo stopped and began to giggle foolishly "Oh right this is Kathy!" he pointed to a figure next to him.

Kathy had short brown hair that was up in two ponytails. She had light hazel eyes which had a little bit of eyeliner and a sprinkle of blue eye shadow sprinkled on. She was in a red skirt with silk pants underneath. The skirt had a little black belt falling across it. Also she was wearing a red top with a black sleves. She had a black trainers on with little streaks of red.

Raimundo smiled and stepped forward. Kathy looked up and grinned back at him "So are you the dragon of darkness?" Raimundo asked curiously.

Kathy noddy "Well I hope so anyh…." She stopped as something began to move in her backpack.

Raimundo stopped and stared. The backpack wormed and wiggled until Kathy eventually shrugged the bag off her shoulders. It landed on the floor with a thump.

Kathy stared at her backpack untill…

Pop! A little head popped out the bag. Raimundo jumped back, shocked. "Whats that!" Raimundo asked surprised.

Kathy blushed and went down on her hind legs and tried to push the little head into the back pack again.

The head refused. Kathy frowned "Come on we don't have time for this Lec!" Raimundo stared at her.

"Lec?" Kathy looked at him and smiled embarrased. "Um yeah, My dog….His real name is Electric but I just call him Lec," she rubbed her head "You wont tell anyone about him right?"

Raimundo smiled and closed his eyes "Yeah no problem." He said. Kathy grinned up at him "Great! So are you going to show me around?"

Raimundo nodded "Yep."

Kathy got up and slung the bag over her shoulder. "Right ready!" she said smiling, Raimundo smiled to.

"So do u like football?" "Yeah!"

**

* * *

Ok that was a random chapter! But please read and review! And happy 200th review!**

**Jiggy: We need balloons!**

**Hanbags: 0o Oh boy…….. Please read and review!**


	29. The evil inside

**Hanbags: Heya guys! thanks for all the mint reviews!**

**Jiggy: 0-0**

**Hanbags: Wats with u?**

**Jiggy: 0-0**

**Hanbags: o…k….. Plz read and review. I'm gunna see Whats happened to Jiggy**

**Jiggy: 0-0

* * *

**

Ryan and Hannah

"So Ryan… Were do you come from?" Ryan didn't bother turning his head as he said "None of your business." Hannah's smile dripped off her face like water. She bit her lip trying to think up a question that would start a conversation. A idea came into her head "What Element are you?" Again Ryan didn't turn his head "None of your business." He reapted stonily.

Hannah stared down at the floor her eyebrows furrowed. Ryan was definetly easy to talk to. She looked up at him "What do you think of the temple?"

Ryan stopped and turned around to face her "Why are you asking me so many questions! God! You are so annoying." Hanna stared down at the floor again and looked up "Ryan. I have one more question."

Ryan sighed angrilly "What the hell is it then!" Hannah stared at him fiercly "Why do I bother putting up with you!"

Before Ryan had time to answer she pushed him out of the way and began to stomp away. Ryan stared after her. He ran his hands through his hair and stared down at the floor.

"Fine…Show yourself round! I don't wanna talk to a banshee like you!" he yelled. Hannah stopped and turned around. To Ryan's surprise little tears were begginging to drip down her face.

"Fine!" she shouted back. Without another word she ran off. Ryan sighed guitly and stared out after her.

"What did I do…"

Sam and Kat

"And this here is the training ground… were we train and stuff." Sam said pointing at the training area. Kat grinned "That looks awesome!"

Sam smiled back "Cool, I've only been there once though. But it is quite cool. But you have to do this really hard test kat…" he stopped and looked around "Kat?" She was gone.

"Miss me?" Sam jumped and looked up. Kat was on the roof.

"How did you get up there!"

Kat grinned cheekily and tapped her nose "For me to know and for you not to find out." Sam starred up at her annoyed "C'mon get down! I'm gunna show you the meditation garden!"

Kat smiled "Ok then." She jumped up quickly and bounded infront of him.

"Lets get going then!" Sam nodded and took her soft hands not knowing that Kat was blushing faintly.

Duch and Clay

"So these are the rooms….." Clay nodded and blushed a bit "Sorry there not much but…" "No no!" Duch interupted sharpishly "There perfect! Don't worry a bit about it clay!"

Clay smiled "You wanna know which one is yours?" Duch smiled and nodded "Yes please!"

"Great!" Clay took her hand and led her to a room right next to his. He put his hands over her eyes. Duch giggled "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to look?" Clay smiled again "Darn Right."

He slowly opened the door and pushed her gently inside. Clay smiled it was perfect. He lent his head next to Duch's ear "You ready?" Duch nodded and he let go. Duch blinked and gasped.

Infront of her was a window looking out onto the glossy looking lake. The sunset was making its beams of light skate on the lake. The flower covered tree's were blowing back and forward in the gentle breeze that passed. It looked absoultly perfect.

"Clay… Its…Its beautiful." She said raising her hands to her mouth. She turned to him "Clay you're the best!"

She ran forward and hugged him happily not realising Clay was blushing madly from head to toe. When she pulled away he began to think.

Why did I blush and love that hug so much?

Megumi and Omi

"And that is why you shall never become as great as me! Any questions?" Omi finished. Megumi sighed he had been talking for ages and not even bothering to show her around.

Omi smiled at her. "Megumi I think I know why you picked me!" Megumi looked at him surprised.

"You..You do?" she stuttered hoping that now that he knew he would'nt hate her. Omi nodded grinning "Yes! It is obvisously because you are very much infatutating over me! Well don't worry because I am all yours!"

Megumi stared at him, her jaw dropping. Omi smiled and tried to hug her. Megumi began to push away from him.

Omi stared at her confused "My friend why do you push away from me?" Megumi furrowed her eyebrows "Because I don't like you that way! I'm already taken!" Omi's face dropped.

"What…" Megumi smiled at him sadly "My boyfriend Takumi. We've been going out for nearly two years now!" She pulled her backpack off her shoulders and began to rumage around in it.

"Yeah. Its just totally amazing cause… Ah!" she smiled as she pulled out a photo. She handed it to Omi. "This is Takumi Omi, aint he perfect…" she sighed and lay on her back thinking of him.

Omi scowled. She was right this 'Takumi' was perfect. He stared at the picture. Takumi had a blond mop of messy hair that almost covered his eyes. His eye's were a startling shade of green that made him look very laid back. He was wearing a dark blue shirt which had a picture of a hang glider and the words.

**Some people are on the edge,**

**Some people are over the edge,**

**I'm hangliding.**

In the picture he was hugging Magumi and doing a peace sign. Megumi was hugging him back and making a funny face.

Omi sighed and but the picture down. Megumi looked up and sad look came on her face. "Oh come on Omi, You'll find a girl eventually…. Just not at the minute."

Omi stared up at her with big puppy dog eyes "You really think theres someone out there for me?"

Megumi nodded "Yeah…"

Kathy and Raimundo

Kathy and Raimundo walked around the lake talking not really bothered about a tour. "So who's Kimiko?" asked Kathy. As soon as Raimundo heard that name he stared down at the floor. Kathy frowned "You wanna talk about it?"

Raimundo sighed "Well I guess I will eventually…Kimiko is the dragon of Fire and my girlfriend…" Kathy smiled "So were is she now! I would love to meet her!"

Raimundo stopped walking and looked at her sadly. Kathy stared back "Where is she Rai?"

"Heylin Side…" Raimundo stared at the mountain thinking. Kathy gasped "She's evil?" Raimundo looked at her "No no! She's not! She's just not herself at the minute." He bit his lip and decided to skip the part were he was supposed to say about Melika taking over Kimiko's body.

Kathy sat down and beconed Raimundo to join her.

"I think its time for you to talk about this."

**

* * *

Jiggy: 0-0 **

**Hanbags: Stil no clue…..**

**Jiggy: 0-0**

**Hanbags: WAIT! I've got a idea! **

**(walks away for a sec)**

**Jiggy: 0-0**

**Hanbags: Here he is cc!**

**Cc: JIGGYPOO COME HERE! I BORROWED THE REST OF CHLOE'S LIPSTICK!**

**Jiggy: NO! NOT YOU! AAAAA!**

**(runs off)**

**CC: Jiggy come back!**

**Hanbags: lol! Well please r&r! Cya! **

**Chloe: Weres cc! I've got ryan tied up for r big double date!**

**Hanbags: Over there…This is gunna be good! Cya!**


	30. Authors Note

**Authors Notes**

**Hiya guys! Well this aint a chapter for this story but I would just like you to know that I will not be able to update any of my storys for 2 weeks since I am going on holiday to France.**

**But as soon as I get back I will. **

**Cya later!**

**Hanbags!**

**P.s**

**Thanks for all those great reviews! Plz keep them comiing! Flames will be extingwished since I'm tired of getting them.**

**But cya in two weeks!  
**

**Hanbags **

**P.p.s Jiggy will be helping out u uxd cause he wants to hang out with ryan.**


	31. Taken The Bait

**Hanbags: HIYA GUYS! I'M BACK FROM THE ALPS! Heres the chapter! Plz enjoy!**

Raimundo and Kathy

"And now I have to go and find this Sheng gong wu called the Spirit of Cartener, save Kimiko and try and get this war fair against me and omi to stop!" Raimundo stopped talking and began to lever his hand in and out of the water sadly.

Kathy put her hand to her chin and began to think deeply. She had always been used for people to come to her for advice. But they were normally younger kids with smaller problems such as bullying, divorce and nerves." She looked at Raimundo and felt a small surge of sadness run through her.

The first time she had met Raimundo he had looked like a cheerful boy who always looked on the bright side of life no matter what the outcome. But now…He looked so sad he wouldn't care if a car hit him.

Kathy bit her lip "Well…Really I guess in this situation you just have to try and do your best…" Raimundo looked up at her and began to raise his eyebrows.

"What? How can I just try my best! If I mess this up then the world is in danger! And also I will have messed up another thing in my life!" He gave her a steely glare but she didn't give him one back. He was going through a ruff time she thought to herself there's no point of making it worse.

She looked him straight in the eye "No… What I ment was if you fail the first time there's always a second go." She stopped trying to think of what to say to him. Suddenly she saw a spider hanging of a ledge trying to get back to the top. Each time it failed until finally it reached the top.

She smiled "Its like a spider Raimundo." Raimundo stared at her as if she was mad. He opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance.

"What I mean is that it never gives up." She interrupted "If it's trying to get to the top of a ledge and fails it always has another go until it actually gets there. Do you get my drift?" Raimundo slowly nodded.

"So you're saying that even if I fail the first time…I should try and try again until I win?" he asked hoping he was right. Kathy smiled as him "Bingo Rai!" she stopped and looked at him "So are we feeling a bit better?"

Raimundo stared back and grinned "Yeah I guess so. I never knew you were so good at advice!"

She blushed "Well I get most of them off the internet…" she looked at her watch and gasped "Oh no!" Raimundo's smile disappeared "What is it?" he asked.

She looked at him "Were late!" "Late for what?" she grinned "To try out my PSP's Goo Zombies 98432's!"

Rai grinned at her "I guess we may have enough time to do that" "Great! Let's go!"

Omi, Clay, Megumi, Sam, Kat and Duch

"So clay Whats your fav hobby?" Kat asked as she lay back on her mattress. Clay scratched his chin "Dunna…Its gotta be catching greased pigs." Sam chortled; Clay stared at him confusedly.

"Whats so funny partner?" Sam looked at him boredly "Oh it's just the fact the pig would be much to fast for you…" "WHAT?"

Sam looked at him again and giggled foolishly "Oh…Did I say that out loud…Ooops…" Clay had steam coming out of his ears "Why you…" "Guys! GUYS!" Duch interrupted "We don't wanna break the walls down!"

Megumi giggled "I'm surprised we actually all fit in here…" she looked at the others. They had all squashed into Kat's new room since they all wanted to get to know each other a bit better.

"Yeah…Hey you guys know were Rai. Kathy, Hannah and Ryan are? There missing all the fun…"

A couple of murmurs came out but everyone shook there head.

"Well I think I saw Rai and Kathy by the lake. But I have no clue were Hannah and Ryan are…" Sam paused to get himself in a more comfy position and went to continue but Clay got there first "Actually I think that Hannah's in her room…" "Really why?" Duch asked.

Clay shrugged one shoulder "No idea. But I think Ryan wasn't so nice to her…" "Well He hasn't been in a good mood since training."

"What? But we all failed most shamefully." Omi piped up for the first time. "Hmmm yeah" Sam said "But Ryan doesn't like losing. Even if all of his friends fail to. It's just his nature."

"Well he has to have a nice side some were right?" Megumi asked a small smile forming on her pink bubble gum lips. Sam looked her way "I guess he does has a small soft side. But mostly he is as hard as stone…Well he was never before he was seven…" Sam stopped immediately realising he had said too much.

"Before he was seven?" Kathy said "What happened when he was seven?" Sam bit his lip "I don't think I should tell…It's kinda a secret me and Ryan only know…"

"Oh please!" Megumi said. Sam shook his head "Nope…Sorry but I can't…"

Megumi pouted but then a light bulb flashed above her head. She crawled up to Kathy and whispered something in her ear. Kathy smiled and nodded. She then beckoned Duch to listen.

Obediently she came over and listened. Clay raised his eyebrows but omi began to smile "oooh! Clay they are making a girl plan! I must note this reference of what girls do!" he whispered to clay eagerly.

As he whipped out a note book and pen he failed to notice clay roll his eyes. Meanwhile Megumi began to smile at Sam sweetly.

Sam raised his eyebrows "Whats with the smile?" Megumi pouted "You should know…" "Actually I don't…" Kathy smiled too "Well you should before we do the face…" Sam stopped "Oh come on! Not the face! I've had too many girls do that to me!"

Duch smiled maliciously "We'll give you to 3. 1…2…3" Immediately the girls did a puppy dog pout.

Omi stared fascinated. He turned to clay "Clay this is most unusual behaviour! Please tell me what it is!" Clay looked away from the girls to look at Omi "Well it's called a pout, girls do it to get there way" "Oooh! May I have a try?" Clay gave him a weird stare "I doubt you'll get your own way if you do that partner."

Omi looked back at the girls the pout seemed to actually be working.

Sam smiled "Ok! Ok you win! Just stop it." A number of girlish giggles erupted from the girls but they did stop.

Kathy lent forward "So what happened when Ryan was seven?" Sam bit his lip again but began to talk in a quieter voice.

"Well… There was this girl in are class she was new…"

Ryan and Hannah

Ryan stopped outside the new door of Hannah's cubicle. He heard a few little breaths from the other side of the door.

He bit his lip but all the same knocked slowly on her door. The panting stopped "Who is it?" a small voice asked.

"It's Ryan Can I…" "GO AWAY!" Hannah interrupted before he had another chance to talk.

Ryan sighed; he had definitely been too hard on her.

"Hannah can I come in. I wanna talk…" "NO! Just go away. I'm busy." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows.

"Fine! I'm just gunna come in!" he grabbed the door handle and thrusted it open. Hannah was sitting on the floor holding a teddy in her hands.

She blushed madly and put it behind her. She looked up at him and Ryan saw she had red circles under her eyes. She gave him a steely glare "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Ryan ruffled his hair nervously "I've come to apologise… I guess I was just too hard on you…" he stopped talking and sat down in front of her; he looked at a picture.

Hannah looked at were his gaze was lurking and smiled. Ryan looked back at her "This your family?" she nodded "Yeah and my friends. That was taken on my 6th birthday." She looked at him again "Why were you so cold towards me?"

Ryan looked guiltily away from her "I guess… Well I've been having a bit of a bad day. If you know what I mean?"

She nodded "Yeah. I get it. We all have them." She stopped then bit her lip "So you wanna be friends?" she asked cautiously.

He smiled "Yeah. That would be great! Let's just put it all behind us…" she nodded again.

For a few moments they both sat in silence until Hannah finally broke it. "So…You like music?" Ryan looked at her "Yeah…I guess so." Hannah smiled finally she had found something they both had the same interest in.

"You like Cats?" Ryan looked at her confused "Cats…Yeah…I just don't like the way the howl all the time."

Hannah laughed and he raised his eyebrows. She gave him a friendly smile "No silly. I mean cats the musical!"

"Cats? I've never heard of it." She looked at him as if gob smacked "You've never heard of it! Maybe you know the song Jellicale Cats?"

"Err No." "Well we'll see!" she began to sing.

**Are you blind when you're born?**

**Can you see in the dark?**

**Dare you look at a king?**

**Would sit on his throne?**

**Can you say your bite that it's worst than your bark?**

**Are you cock on the walk?**

**When you're walking alone?**

She stopped hoping that there might be some signs of recognision. But no dice. She stared at him "You still don't know it?" he shook his head.

She sighed, "never mind then. How about instruments Do you play any?" "No." he looked at the expression on her face and said quickly "But I would like to learn one."

Hannah smiled at him kindly "Well… I do play a bit of piano and guitar…" "And you sing!" Ryan said quickly. Hannah stared at him "I don't sing…" "But you sounded lovely and…" he stopped and began to blush madly.

Hannah began to giggle "Thanks Ryan… So do you actually know anything usful?" Ryan stopped and began to think deeply.

Suddenly it came to him. "I can speak a different language! Its called Dragonise." Hannah looked at him "I've never heard of that." Ryan smiled strangly "Really…" Suddenly a idea came to his mind. He now knew how to do his duty.

He looked at hannah "You know I have a idea" She grinned "Really! What is it?" Ryan smiled back she had taken the bait.

"How about I speak in dragonise to you?" "Yeah!" she stopped "But wait…How will I know what your saying?" "Simple why don't we go into the vault. I think theres a one called the tounge of seiping or something. It'll let you understand me.And I'm sure we can have some fun with the other sheng gong wu to!"

Hannah grinned, Ryan was turning out to be full of surprises. "Lets go!"

**There! All done! Plz read and review!**


	32. Ryans Deceit

**Hanbags: Hiya guys! Sorry about the slow update. My dancing competition is tomorrow. I've been practising all week and I think I am good enough! **

**Jiggy: I can dance too! Watch!**

**(Jumps up and trips. He falls flat on his face)**

**Hanbags: (Winces) Oh that's gunna hurt! Anyhow Plz read and review**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah peeked around a bush beside the Sheng gong wu vault. She bit her lip and turned to Ryan, who was sitting next to her with a small smile on his lips.

"Ryan…Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked worriedly. Ryan's gaze fell on her. He smiled kindly and patted her back.

"Don't worry Hannah. Master Fung won't mind at all! He's really nice" Hannah's eyes fell onto the floor.

Ryan sighed. Hannah was just too soft for this kind of thing he thought biting his lip. He looked at her.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea… he thought to himself. He mentally slapped himself No! He thought angrily I can't mess this up! Everything must go like I told her.

He looked back at Hannah. "Hey Hannah…" Hannah looked up at him warily "Yes?" "Maybe we should get going… We don't wanna be caught."

Hannah raised her eyebrows "I thought you said that Master Fung wouldn't mind!" Ryan stopped and bit his lip.

"Well um…He um… Well he might a bit! Just get going!" he gave her a small push forward.

She looked at him and sneered angrily. "No need to push!" she muttered under her breath. Hannah then popped her head up from the bush and began to creep silently into the temple vault, with Ryan close behind.

Hannah stopped in front of the brass coldren and frowned. She turned to Ryan "Well what now?"

Ryan smirked at her "God! You don't even know how to open the vault?" She growled at him "I've been here one day! Give me a chance!"

Ryan chuckled to himself and walked over to the golden wind chimes, which were sparkerling in the lamplight.

He periodically pushed back each weight on the wind chime. Suddenly a giant rumble like a giant jumping up and down came from the vault. The brass cauldron began to sink into the stone ground.

Hannah jumped back from the cauldron in shock and stared at Ryan. He smiled at her.

Finally the rumberling stopped and there in front of them lay stairs going down to all the Sheng gong wu.

"After you then." Ryan said to Hannah politely. Hannah smiled and began to walk down the worn stone steps.

It was very dark in vault. "Hannah are you ok?" Hannah turned to him "Yeah! I'm fine… why?" Ryan smirked at her "I thought that you might be scared of the dark…Feel free to hold my hand if you want?"

Hannah growled and punched him hard on the elbow. "Ow!" Ryan gasped in pain and sneered at Hannah "God you hit hard!" She smirked at him "Well next time keep your mouth shut!"

She stopped and Ryan bumped into her, "Hannah Whats the hold up?" She turned and smiled at him "Hey Ryan! I think I've found it!"

She had stopped at an old draw with a picture of the tongue of seiping and pressed it. The box reacted quickly and opened up to show a shining Sheng gong wu.

She turned to Ryan. "Ryan lets go!" She stopped. Ryan wasn't there. She looked around her trying to see into the gaping mouth of the darkness.

"Ryan… Are you there?" "Yeah! Let's go!" A voice echoed. Hannah squeaked with fright and tripped on one of the stairs.

She looked up cursing under her breath to see Ryan at the top of the stairs. He smirked at her.

"Having a nice trip?" he asked leering at her. Hannah growled and began to stop angrily up the stairs.

"Shut up." She said quickly, while trying her best to stomp on Ryan's feet. Ryan let out a muffled yelp and stared at her annoyed.

"C'mon lets try it out!" Ryan insisted. Hannah nodded. "Tongue of seiping." She said softly.

"Gan Gussug! Nfok tfsedx vezg sa." He said grinning. Hannah frowned and stared at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously. He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"You'll see! Kimiko NOW!" he yelled. Immediately a giant noise of rocks being blown up came from the right hand side of Ryan.

Hannah had fell onto the floor. But she quickly looked up and gasped. In front of her was Kimiko.

She looked like just as Raimundo had described her when she was spying on him and Kat.

_Flashback_

_Hannah walked quickly towards the lake wiping her eyes. "Rai…What does Kimiko look like?" Hannah stopped and began to listen._

_She looked over the hedge which she was standing behind and saw that Raimundo and Kat were sitting beside the pond._

_Raimundo began to think hardly. "Well Kimiko normally looks like a Angel. She has midnight hair with lovely sapphire eyes. She is just too nice too be true…" Kat smiled at him._

_"Sounds like you really dig her." Raimundo nodded and continued "Yeah…I do but at the minute she looks like a monster…" Kat nodded sympathetically "Why?" she asked._

_Raimundo stared at her "Well…Her cuteness factor has dropped to Zero. She has flaming red eyes that look like they could kill a guy in one glance. Her hair has red dye on it so it looks like its been dropped in a bucket of blood…She's just not the same…"_

_Hannah stopped listening and shivered. She definitely didn't want to meet this girl. Well alone at least._

_End of Flashback_

Hannah stared up at Kimiko and bit her lip. She then turned to Ryan. He was grinning at her.

Slowly got up but kept her eyes lowered to the floor. When she did look up, she began to run towards Ryan.

"You Evil, maniacal bastard!" she screamed. Her hand flew up to slap him but he caught it quickly. Hannah gasped at his strength but tried to break free.

Ryan leered at her and began to pull her hand back. Hannah screamed in pain and began to be pushed down the floor until…

Crack!

A horrible crack filled the room. Hannah began to scream in pain. Ryan let go and she grabbed her arm in pain. Ryan had just broken her arm.

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "To think I ever liked you… or even trusted you!" she growled through gritted teeth. Ryan began to laugh and went down too her level.

"Oh, ain't that sad. But hey that's life." He stopped and began to smile "Wait a minute… Were you crushing on me?" Hannah began to blush bright red, she shook her head quickly.

Ryan chuckled and shook his head. "You know you shouldn't lie… It's not right." Kimiko began to laugh and Ryan looked at her.

She walked smoothly up to Ryan. "You got the Sheng gong wu?" Ryan nodded and pulled a couple of Sheng gong wu from his pocket.

Hannah gasped "How…How did you get those? We only took out the Tongue of Seiping."

Ryan chuckled "God you're so dumb… Well this is how I got them…"

_Flashback_

_"Hey Ryan I think I've found it!" Hannah said. Ryan nodded and began to think. He needed to get those Sheng gong wu._

_Slowly he opened a contained and popped the mantis flip coin in his pocket. He did it again until his pockets were bulging_

_"Ryan! Here it is! Let's go…" Hannah stopped. Ryan quickly stopped to and began to run up the stairs to the top._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's why you should never believe a original Heylin…" Hannah stared down at the floor, tears begginging to fall to the floor. "I cant belive…I cant belive I actually grew feelings for a lying idiot like you…" she stopped then gasped again.

She stared up at him "Original Heylin! What on earth are you talking about?" Ryan closed his eyes and grinned.

"Well I guess I should tell you why I wouldn't say a word about my past. My mother is a Heylin witch called Wuya…well I think so, anyway she raised me from birth and wanted me to take over the world with the help of my old master chase young. So he helped me be a dragon. I then realised why they were training me and ran far away from my home. That's where I bumped into Sam."

Hannah eyes began to grow wide "Sam! What did you do to him?" she asked worriedly.

"Relax, keep your pretty little head on. I didn't do nothing to him. I just made his family look after me and him to make sure he would'nt object to anything I say… Then I came here. I met you, now you seemed nice but I knew if you found about me having a deal with the Heylin side you would hate me and tell the others. So your coming with me to my mom's new place… And give her body back." He smerked at her.

Hannah didn't smile back. "You monster! I'll never come with you!" she shouted. Kimiko smiled at her "Like you'll have a choise… I cant have you squeeling about us untill the time is right."

Ryan looked at her. "So…Goodnight Hannah." That was the last Hannah heard before the blackness closed in and her head hit the floor with a thud.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hanbags: OH! BAD RYAN! STUPID RYAN!  
**

**Jiggy; Ryans gone bad….. YAY!**

**Hanbags: But you and him are friends!**

**Jiggy: (Thinks for about half an hour then finally realises) Wait Noo! TT**

**Hanbags: (Fallen asleep from boredom of the 3o mins) snore…**

**Jiggy: HANBAGS**

**Hanbags: WAT..! Oh sorry Please read and review! Cya later **

**Jiggy: R&R!**


	33. Duch's memory

**Hanbags: Hiya again everyone! Sorry for the slow update… again! Plz read and review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

A terrible scream rang out through every nook and cranny of the temple. Raimundo jumped out of bed and rubbed his head. Was it just him or had some one screamed.

Silently, Raimundo slid out from under the muddy brown quilt of his mattress and stood up to look outside, from his bedside window.

He gasped. 3 figures were running through the darkness. The 2 in front of the 3 one seemed to be running away from the temple vault quite quickly. But the third one seemed to be trying to pull back and trying to hold on to his or her wrist.

Suddenly the third figure looked over at Raimundo's window and gasped for breath. "RAIMUNDO!" cried a high pitched cry from the darkness.

Raimundo held his breath, he knew that voice… It was Hannah's.

"SAM! SAM! WAKE UP FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Raimundo yelled as he ran into Sam's cubicle.

Sam shot up like a bolt and yelled out of fright. He looked up, blearily at Raimundo. "Raimundo?" He started rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily while reaching for his Alarm clock.

Raimundo frowned, "Its time to get up! There's been a raid and I think something more than Sheng gong wu have been stolen!"

Sam stared at him. "Its 4am..." he said while trying to stifle a yawn. A stress mark came to Raimundo's head.

"WHO CARES?" he yelled "You can't leave someone behind!" Sam smiled at him. "Cant you?" "NO!"

Sam began to smirk. "Ok, ok, keep your cool I was just kidding around… Now… where did I put my something…." Raimundo sighed, downly and walked out the room.

Sam smiled, "I don't think Raimundo would mind if I had 5 more minutes…" He fell back on his mat and began to snore.

"KAT, MEG, DUCH, KATHY! WAKE UP!" Raimundo scowled as he realised the girls were heavy sleepers.

He looked around and found the light switch. He immediately flicked it on and a couple of groans came from the ground.

Megumi sat up and looked "Rai? What are you doing? Its 4.05! We get up at 6am!" Raimundo glanced in her direction. "Yeah well right now there been a raid! Everyone is here… But I can't seem to find…"

"Hannah or Ryan…" Kathy interrupted. Raimundo looked at her, confused. She smiled but only for a second.

"Hannah never came back from Ryan's room and Sam hasn't seen Ryan…" she stopped and silence filled the room until Duch cut it.

"Well actually I heard some noises from the temple vault last night at 12 o'clock…" Every stared at her.

"What were ya doing up that late Duch?" "Um I was up… um talking…" Everyone raised there eyebrows.

Duch blushed and sighed, "Ok! I admit it I was talking to Clay…" The girls (But Duch) squeaked girlishly.

"Duch and Clay sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

Duch turned scarlet and began to get oddly interested with one of her fluffy blue slippers. Raimundo sighed, "We don't have time for this!" he said immediately. The girls stopped talking and looked at him.

"Thanks for listening! Duch what happened last night?"

Duch frowned, wrinkles appearing on her pale face. "Well it happened like this…"

**Flashback**

"**Clay you are just like totally amazing! I never thought I would meet some one like you!" **

**Clay blushed and look up at the leaved under the willow tree that they were lying under, "Me and you both little lady!" Duch stopped and looked at her watch it was 12o'clock already!**

**She stared at Clay. "Clay do you know what time it is?" Clay glanced at her watch and gasped.**

"**Time flies dun it!" Duch nodded shyly. "Well I guess we both should be getting to bed…"**

**Clay nodded "Yeah… I guess so… I guess this is good night?" Duch nodded again and smiled.**

"**I had a great time…" Immediately without warning she gave him a soft peck on the lips.**

**She withdrew quickly and blushed madly red. "I'm sorry… I have to go… Bye!" Quickly she scampered off leaving clay under the tree, his lips tingerling and him in a daze.**

**Duch began to run towards the temple vault, since her and her fellow Xiaolin dragons slept.**

"**You Evil, Maniacal, Bastard!" **

**Hannah's voice rang out from the temple vault. Duch stopped, and slowly turned around to a open window, that she was passing. **

**She quickly looked through and gasped as a loud cracking noise tore through the night and a scream shred it to pieces.**

**Duch winced as that all happened but a second later when the noises stopped she peaked back through the window.**

**Hannah was on the floor, tears pouring from her eyes, she was holding her wrist. Ryan had broken it!**

"**And to think I trusted you!" Hannah screamed at him, Duch watched her shout at him not listening to her pleas untill Ryan spoke. That was when she listened.**

"**Well Maybe next time you'll learn not to trust a origanal Heylin!" Duch gasped again, but a little to loudly.**

**This time she had attracted Kimiko's attention. Kimiko looked at the window and began to walk towards it.**

**Duch ran away, not daring to look back even when she heard Hannah scream again for help and a loud clump as something heavy hit the floor…**

**End of Flashback**

Everyone in the room (Except Duch) gasped, "So… Hannah is gone.. and Ryan is evil…" Raimundo started.

"AND YOU KISSED CLAY! OH MY GOD!" Megumi screamed. She had screamed a little to loudly since 3 other heads that belonged to Sam, Clay and Omi poked around the door.

"Hey whats all the commotion?" Clay asked sleepily, while rubbing his eyes. Megumi stopped and blushed.

"Oh sorry… I woke you guys up! But at least your awake now! We have big news!" Omi looked at her "Oh what is it my friend Megumi! Is it about when I ate that 15 bowls of rice… Because it was nothing."

Kat frowned. "No you idiot. Kimiko has turned Ryan bad! And Hannahs a hostage!" The three boys gasped.

"Were did it happen!" Clay asked, quickly. "At the Temple vault" Duch answered, immediately.

"Wait…" Sam began to think deeply and suddenly a idea came to him. "If the attack happened in the vault! Hannah might have had something to help us find out were they are!"

Kat smiled at him, "Sam! You're a genious!" Sam began to blush "Yeah… I guess I am…" He smirked dumbly at her and felt a little hot. Kat began to laugh but then stopped.

Had some chemistry just happened between them? She shook her head, that was unimportant now! All she and the others had to do now was get to the vault.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hanbags: (Has arm in a pretty yellow sling since Ryan broke her arm.)There! All done! OOOH! The others finally find out what happened! Will Ryan turn good again? Will Sam and Kat begin to find romance? Will I ever bake my cupcakes…**

**Jiggy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hanbags: Well… If what jiggy said would happen really in the story… IT WOULD BE RUBBISH lol.**

**Anyhow plz read and review! While I go strangle jiggy with my good hand that ryan didn't break for saying that I would'nt make my cupcakes!**

**Jiggy: 0.0 Oh boy… I am so dead!**

**Hanbags: COME HERE YOU!  
**

**(Jumps on jiggy and a giant fight cloud comes on! All the reviewers come to watch)**

**Reviewers: BARNY! BARNY! BARNY!**

**The littlest elf: (High pitched voice) Kick his butt…**

**(Reviewers stare at him)**

**The littlest elf: What? Cant elves like fights?**


	34. The box of mysterys

**Hanbags: Hiya guys! Here is the next update and…. CUPCAKES!**

**Gives all reviewers even da flamers a cupcake!**

**Hanbags: Now while u munch through those! Plz read and after that review…. And DON'T get cupcakes on Keyboard, lol.**

"Sam are you sure about this?" Kat said cautiously as the Xiaolin monks walked quietly towards the temple vault. "Master Fung might catch us! Or… Or Kimiko might have left us anything to find! Or… Or"

Sam turned around quickly and put a arm on her shoulder. He looked at the others and blushed madly, they were all grinning at him, there faces looking like they wanted to scream the rhyme again.

Sam sighed, and brushed away the blush from his face.

"Guys…. Can you go to the temple vault with out me and Kat…? We'll meet up with you in a minute…"

Megumi grinned, "Sure, We'll leave you two 'Love Birds' alone. Catch ya later." And with that the crew walked off, giggling like crazy and leaving a scarlet Sam and Kat standing alone in the darkness.

Kat looked up at Sam, "Sam…I don't think we should be here… Well alone…" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Were not doing anything wrong!" Kat sighed and sat down beside a rose bush, its flowers already in bloom.

"Well… Since I came… It's just…" "A weird feeling that something might be coming. Something unexpected…" Sam interrupted quickly.

Kat gasped, "How on earth did you know?" Sam grinned cheekily at her and sat down next to her, resting one of his arms on his knee.

He gazed up at the midnight sky and sighed. "Well, I've felt that way too. It's like something I've never felt before…"

Kat smiled, "Wow… I never would have thought we would be feeling the same thing before… Its like we've got a special bond."

As soon as she said that they both gasped at the same time. "Special bond…" Sam said. Kat looked at him.

"Oh my god! Master Fung said that the pairs would have strong bonds! This must be why we were put together! We have exactly the same feelings! It's like we can mind read-"

As kat riveted on Sam began to think about what she just said. "We have exactly the same feelings!" he imagined her saying that over and over again in his mind, like a broken record player.

"Sam? SAM?" Kat said, timidly, "Are you still with me?" Sam looked at her. "Um… Kat you said we have exactly the same feelings right?"

Kat nodded, a blush beginning to form on her pearly white face. Sam looked at her and edged a bit nearer.

"Well… I hope you wont mind if… If I do this." Nimiberly he lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

Sam felt her gasped in his mouth and pulled away quickly. He blushed a bright crimson. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that…" he babbled. He quickly stood up and looked at the temple vault.

"C'mon lets get back to the temple. "He said turning around, his blush had gone but a feeling of sadness had washed over him. She had hated the kiss! Would she hate him now?

He began to walk away from her fast.

"Sam! Wait!" Sam stopped, but didn't dare to turn around. "Sam! Can you at least look at me?"

Sam sighed and turned around. He looked at his shoes. "Look…I'm sorry that I did that…Unexpectedly… It's just that."

"Shut up!" Kat growled as grabbed at his collar "You're ruining the moment!" Forcefully she pusher her lips against his. This time it was Sam who gasped in her mouth.

A few moments later she let go of his collar and move away from him. She smiled at him, cheekily.

He smiled back at her. "So… I'm guessing we are going out right?" he asked, smirking. Kat nodded happily and looked at the temple.

"C'mon we have to join the others! There waiting for us!" she smiled at him and bounded off, with Sam running at her heels.

At the Vault

"What the hell is this?" Raimundo scratched his head, confusedly. Megumi snatched it from his hands.

"Maybe it's a riddle?" she said, trying to think of a answer "I'm quite good with riddles… Maybe I can solve it?"

Duch rolled her eyes and grabbed it from her. "Nah… It doesn't look like that to me… Looks like English. I'm fab at English… It could be a bit like scrabble…"

She stopped as she heard footsteps from behind her. She and the others turned around and smiled. But grinned even more when she saw what they were doing.

"OH MY GOD! THERE HOLDING HANDS!" Duch screamed. Megumi looked a squealed to, "Oh my god! That means you are like totally going out!"

Kat blushed, "Go you might as well." Sam urged. Kat sighed, "Alright we are going out, now what is this that you've found?"

Duch's grin faded, "This… Well wooden thing… I don't know how Hannah might have got it here… But it might help us out."

She held out what she was holding. It was a long wooden box with writing on the top. "The writing was understandable… thank god." Raimundo added as Sam took the box from Duch's hands.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the others. "What the hell does it mean?" he asked, Clay shrugged.

"We don't know! It just says all these different words!"

Kat took the box from Sam's hands, gently and stared at the words.

Weird

Huge

Appreciative

Technological

Sensational

Tasty

Amazing

Temperamental

Emotional

Influential

Shocking

Sexy

Unnatural

Responsible

Rage

Orderly

Unusual

Naïve

Desperate

Explosive

Dainty

By

Yucky

Tame

Hilarious

Extreme

Modern

Old

Slow

Terrific

Worldly

Appealing

Tempting

Explosive

Responsive

Katy looked up from the box.

"But these are just random words! What on earth would Hannah have them on a box that she left for us?"

Omi shrugged one should. "Maybe it is to give us a dispiline of English," Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt it, Hannah was into the Arts. Not into English puzzles… Though…" he stopped and took the box from Kathy, he stared at the pattern on the sides.

"…I've never seen a pattern like this before…" "Maybe Hannah just liked to make stuff!"Megumi added "I mean it is Artistic…" "Who cares!" Raimundo said, annoyed. "We just have to figure out what she ment by all these bloody words!"

Omi stared at him shocked. "Raimundo! Watch your language!" Raimundo stared at him coldly.

"Well I'm a bit stressed at the minute! Let me say what I want!" Omi shrank back behind Clay.

Megumi put a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Rai… I think at the minute your putting to much on your plate. Maybe you should go to bed… or have a rest? We can handle it!"

Raimundo looked at her and ran his fingers through his scraggely brown hair. "No way! I'm not gunna rest untill I find out how to open this damn box!" Megumi frowned at him.

"Fine have it your way!"

5 minutes later

"HEY THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Raimundo yellled from his bunker. "LET ME OUT OF THIS ROPE! I WILL NOT REST I WILL NOT!"

Duch sighed and stared at Megumi. "Are you sure we had tie him to his mat?" Megumi nodded, pretending to be sad.

"It was the only way to get him to rest!..." she stopped and grinned, "and besides… It was fun doing it!"

Clay nodded at her.

"Well that's nice to know partner. But at the minute we have to figure out how to open this dang box!"

Duch nodded, and put the box on a small shelf which she had put in the middle of the room so they could study it.

Clay frowned, "At the minute I'm got lesser ideas than a pig at a roast." Megumi looked at him and sighed.

"This box is tough! And the fact that I'm tired and that its 12o'clock is making are chancer of working it out more slim."

Omi nodded, "Yes my friend and the only person who wants to stay up is Raimundo!"

Megumi nodded. "Then should we call it a day? And work out tommorw?" A few mumers of agreement came out from the 3 monks.

"Ok then! Good night!"

**Hanbags: Mmmmh cookie doh**

**Jiggy: 0.0…. Were does she get all this sweety stuff!**

**Hanbags: From my mind! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Anyhow plz read and review! And if anyone has a idea of how to solve plz tell me… **

**Cause in the next chapter u will see if you r right!**

**CYA! **


	35. The spy

**Jiggy: Hiya guys!...**

**Random Review? Weres Hanbags?**

**Jiggy: Oh yeah! She got kidnapped in Ultimate Xiaolin Dragons fic! So she cant be here today…**

**(Jiggys mobile rings)**

**Jiggy: OH my mobile! (Opens up the mobile) Hello?**

**Hanbags: (On the other side of phone) JIGGY GET LOST!**

**Jiggy: Oh man!**

**Hanbags: And don't u dare hang up on me! Anyhow hi guys! Quick update yeah! Its weird how I've been captured in my own fic and in uxd's lol! Anyhow plz read and review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ow…" Hannah groaned and felt her head. "Major head ache!" she mutterd flatly under her breath.

She tried to move forward but could'nt. She held her breath and looked down at her legs. They were tied togther with a metal chain.

She sighed, unhappily. If they were rope she could undo it, but the rope was metal and had a padlock. No way she could escape.

"Ryan… I see you have returned…" Hannah stopped and strained to here wat was going on.

"Yeah I have… But not for you, You old hag. Its for Kimiko here!" Hannah gasped and began to feel tears begin to form in her eyes.

Ryan had never liked her… He liked Kimiko…

Hannah closed her eyes and listened again to the convosation.

"So whats are first step?" she heard Ryan say, "Well…" Hannah heard a female voice echo.

This must be Kimiko's, she thought. "Well… First we need a someone to infiltrate the temple… Get some more sheng gong wu… and well some more monks…"

"How on earth are we going to do that?" Ryan asked, Hannah opened her eyes and gasped as she heard a little evil chuckle.

"Well… We've already got are little spy… And she is awake…Listening to every word we are saying…"

Hannah gasped, Kimiko had realised she was listening… But how? She had never made a noticable sound!

Hannah looked up as she heard a loud click of a door lock being opened and a swish as the door opened.

Light immediately filled the room and Hannah squinted to try and see who was at the door.

She reconised Ryan and Kimiko immediately, but there were two people she didn't reconise.

One was a boy about the age of 13, he had flaming red hair and looked like a goth. The other one looked… Well like something weird. It was purple and had a clown mask on its face.

"I see your awake…" Ryan said, coldly. Hannah sneered meanly at him. "I see that you've finally noticed." She mocked.

Ryan growled at her but he didn't advance since Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder. Kimiko stared at Hannah.

"Well Hannah… I'm sure that you know what we want you too do…" Before Kimiko could finish Hannah began to yell.

"NEVER! I WOULD NEVER SPY ON MY FRIENDS FOR YOU!" Kimiko sighed sadly and gave a mock look of sadness.

"Alrighty then miss hotshot. I guess theres only one thing too do…" She turned to Jack. "Jack! Get that controling helmet…thingy…"

Jack squeled, "Oh my god! SHE SAID MY NAME!" Jack fell down on the floor. Hannah giggled lightly.

Kimiko turned to Wuya. "Wuya will you…" "Don't even think about asking me." Wuya interupted "No hands."

Hannah began to laugh, but she put her hand in front of her mouth so it made it less obvious.

Kimiko turned towards her, a sneer emerging on her bright red lips. "You think its funny!" she snapped at Hannah.

Hannah bit her lip and nodded quickly. Kimiko growled and stomped over to Jack.

"JACK YOU STUPID IDIOT! GET UP!" she yelled, while kicking him roughly. Jack shot up like a flash.

"GET THAT DAMN MISSION NOW!" Kimiko shouted at him. "Yes mam!..." he shouted and stopped.

"Just don't hurt me…" he added worriedly before scampering off. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to Kimiko.

"Why are we with this buffon again?" "It's the only place with technologhy" Kimiko chuckled and began to move her finger in a circler motion on Ryans Red top.

Slowly Kimiko began to move towards Ryans face. She lent in to kiss him…

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY MAN!"

Hannah screamed from the corner, rage filling her up.

Kimiko lept back and turned to Hannah. She chuckled, "You still think Ryans your man… Face it kid he's mine… And theres nothing you can do it about it!"

Just at that momment Jack stumbled back in carrying somethings in his hand. Kimiko stared at it.

"Whats this? I thought it was a helmet!" Kimiko said, staring fericly at him. "Um…well the helmets to big so I thought the earings would be less noticable…"

Kimiko nodded and began to smile. "Well done Jack… You actually had a good idea for once… Now…" She quickly snatched the earings from Jack's hand and walked towards Hannah.

"Now don't worry…You wont feel a thing…" Kimiko said soothingly as she placed the earings in Hannahs ears.

And that was the last thing Hannah heard before Hannahs sense of control vanished.

**Hanbags: (Still on the phone) Well that was a good chapter! Took a while to figure out but hey! It was fun to write! **

**Jiggy: How much credit do u have on that phone!**

**Hanbags: A lot! Anyhow plz read and review! Cya when I get back from Captation! OOOH! CAKE!**

**(Hangs up)**


	36. Revieled secrets

**Hanbags: HIYA GUYS! I'm back! Anyhow Uxd is moving to college! Plz wish him luck! GUD LUCK UXD! And thank u to Kimiko Pedrosa! She's gunna put me in her story! The ying yang dragon! Plz read it! She's a good writer! And oh!**

**Presses and big red button and Big good bye pressies shower on uxd**

**Hanbags: Good luck Sam!**

* * *

Sam sighed and stared out of the window. It was heavily raining and so he couldn't go outside to clear his head.

He sat down on his mat and stared down at his watch.

3.30.

He rolled his eyes, he couldn't sleep. Sods law he thought again. He looked out of his door and stared around.

Blackness. He might as well go look around. He wouldn't find anything interesting. So silently he crept out of his room and walked into one of the girls rooms.

He bit his lip, which one was he in? If he was in one of the girl's rooms he would surely wake one of them up!

The boys were heavy sleepers but the girls… the slightest noise would proberly wake them up.

Quietly he pulled out his torch and switched the light onto a soft yellow one. He looked around.

He was in Hannah's room! He smiled, she wasn't here so she wouldn't mind. He looked at the side and spotted some drawers.

He stared at it and walked over. He laid his fingers of the smooth wood and began searching for the handle. A few minutes later he felt the round wooden handle and pulled it open.

He shone the flashlight into the small and grinned, little trinkets of Hannah's. He put his hand in and pulled out quite a small teddy bear and felt its soft brown fur. He gently put it back in the dresser and made his hand travel through the draw.

He stopped as he felt his hands brush beside some thing hard. Quickly he picked it up and shone the flashlight on it.

It was a pale gold and entirely made out of stone. It had a little engraving on it, he looked around.

It was too dark to see so it. He looked around and quickly pushed it into the depths of his pocket and ran back to his room.

* * *

6 o'clock

"Sam my friend! It is time for the rising and the shining!" Omi said happily, while shaking Sam roughly.

Sam groaned and rubbed his hand through his stubbly brown hair. "Omi…What time is it?"

"Six o'clock my friend! Now get up! Master Fung has given us some time to figure out the weird box! Please join us when you are dressed!"

With that Omi ran from the room.

* * *

Outside by the willow tree

"Well… At least it's stopped raining" Duch said trying to cheer everyone up. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Save it for someone who cares. We all know that we are stuck so stop trying to make sure the problem isn't real!"

Duch bit her lip and stared down at her shoes. Clay looked up and smiled, slightly. "Look whose come to join us!"

"Sam! Heya." Kat jumped up to greet with a little peck on his lips. Sam grinned and blushed slightly.

"Take a seat dude" Raimundo said gloomily. Sam sat down "Whats with the glum looks?" he asked.

Raimundo stared at him and put his head in his hands. "Cause we still can't figure out the flippen box."

Sam sighed, he knew this was going to be boring. He looked at the others. "Um guys… I need to go to the bogs" he said while standing up.

"Ok but be back soon! We need more brains!" Omi said. Sam nodded and walked away.

* * *

In the toilets

Sam sighed and leaned back, cold from the stone tiles rushing through his body. He was so relived not to be with the others and trying to figure out that boring box.

Box…

Sam stopped and remembered, quickly he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small stone box.

He smiled, he could see the writing perfectly.

It said:

Your secrets are safe with me. Open up with heart no lies then your answer will be reviled.

Sam rolled his eyes. What a stupid thing to put on a box he thought while beginning to slide his hand under the stone lid. Quickly he slipped the lid off and looked in.

There was nothing special, just a single sheet of paper on it.

He lifted it out of the box and read it.

He raised his eyebrows. Numbers was all that was on the page.

0,13,0,6,17,0,12

"What the hell…" he whispered under his breath as he stared at them. He knew he had been good at maths but this was just weird.

Only one thing to do, he thought, a small smile coming on his face. Go to the internet!

* * *

The internet

Sam groaned, still no dice on these mystery number and Omi had kept on bothering him. "Sam my friend we…" "GO AWAY Omi!" Sam shouted, not even bothering to turn his head. Omi blinked then scurried away.

He sighed, he had searched numbers on google and there was only one last page. He clicked it and read what it said.

Letters to numbers! Decrpyt those mysterious notes! Such as:

7, 14, 22, 0,17,4 24,14,20! That means How are you!

Sam gasped, could this what this could be this note could be.

Quickly he typed in the numbers and waited for the words to appear. If it was gibberish then it would be wrong if it was'nt… It may be a key to something.

As his timer stopped on his Lab top he held his breath.

There in front of him spelt:

**A N A G R A M S**

As soon as he read that everything about the box clicked in his mind.

"I've got it!" he yelled and ran outside to tell the others.

**

* * *

Hanbags: There! All done and that took 2 days just to figure out how to figure it out!**

**Jiggy: ARGH (Runs around like a loony wearing a hook) **

**Hanbags: (Sighs and rolls eyes) Forgive him. He now wants to be a pirate…**

**Jiggy: ARGH! Call me captin jiggibeard!**

**Hanbags: (Slaps head) Were did u come from?...**

**(Looks around)**

**Hanbags: Hey…. Weres uxd gone?**

**Uxd: (Underneath a pile of prezzies) MHMHMHMH!  
**

**Hanbags: oops! Ok plz read and review! While I get uxd out!**

**Jiggy: Argh! WALK THE PlANK! THIS IS A MUTINY!**

**Hanbags: (Sighs) Take a Bath!**

**(Pushs jiggy over the edge of the boat)**


	37. Hannah returns

**Hanbags: Hiya! Heres da next chapter! Oh yeah! And I'd like to thank all the people who said good luck to uxd! He's doing fine!**

**Read and review

* * *

**

"Guys! Guys!" Sam shouted as he ran across the wet grass. 5 heads turned as Sam came infront of them.

Duch raised her eyebrows, "Whats wrong Sam?" she asked curiously. Sam grinned at her and sat next to Kat.

"Well… I think that I've cracked the puzzle…" As soon as he said that Raimundo stared at him.

"Awesome dude! Tell us then!" he insisted. Sam smiled again. "Well… I think I've forgotten…" Kat rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into his.

"Sam, stop messing we really want to know…" she rested her head on his shoulder. Sam blushed but ignored the grinning faces.

"Ok, Well I was snooping last night…" "Snooping?" Megumi said, a angry look coming onto her face.

"Um yeah… Don't worry! I went to into Kimiko's room!" Sam said quickly. He sighed as he saw the angry look on Megumi's face dissapear.

"Well I had a look in some draws and found this little box… and you know what it said" Everyone shook there head.

"Anagrams! So I think I know what it means… Pass the box." He said grabbing it out of Clays hands.

"Hey partne…" Clay started. "Clay just leave it, he can be rude for once" Megumi said gently putting her hand onto his arm. Clay went scarlett but no one noticed.

Sam bit his lip and stared at the box.

"Ok so the first word is Weird so that will be W." Sam stopped talking and began to murmer under his breath the words.

5 minutes later

"…And Responsive is R. I think I have it!" he said smiling. "Oh! Oh!" Omi said smiling "Please tell us what it means my friend"

Sam's smile dissapeared. "Well its kinda weird…" he said, ruffling his hair. Kathy rolled her eyes.

"We don't really care just tell us the god damn thing."

Sam shrugged.

"Well… Alright It means What state is surrounded by the most water…" he stopped. "Um…Anyone got any idea's what to do with this liddle question?" "Yes!" Megumi piped up.

Everyone turned her head towards her.

"Well…" Duch said. Megumi rolled her eyes, "Its obviously a riddle…" "A riddle… Yeah I think we all knew that…" Raimundo said "Right?"

Megumi sighed and shook her head. "Well… I think its Florida." Sam said. "Na. Its totally Alaska" Raimundo said folding his arms defensivly.

"Florida!"

"Alaska!"

"FLORIDA!"

"ALASKA!"

"GUYS SHUT UP! Your both wrong!" Kathy shouted. The both looked at her.

"Well.. What do you think it is little miss hot shot." Raimundo said really annoyed. "Hey! Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" Sam shouted back at him.

"Make me!" Raimundo shouted grinning cheekily. Sam growled and pounced on him.

Kathy sighed, "Boys…" Duch said. "Yeah they are always in fights…" The three girls nodded.

"C'mon I think I know whats happening in this box. Lets get someo peace…" Kathy said. They stood up and walked away.

Sam stopped choking Raimundo and looked up. "Girls! Come back! We'll stop!" The girls carried on walking.

A anger mark appeared on Sam's head. He looked at Raimundo.

"This is all your fault!" "My fault! More like yours!" "You proberly scared them off!" Sam yelled.

"With a face like that you proberly would scare your own granny." Raimundo said chuckling.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Sam began to choking Raimundo again…

A few metres away

"Man… Do boys ever stop fighting?" Duch said, staring at the fight between Sam and Raimundo.

"Nope…" Megumi said turning to Kathy "Now what were you saying?" "Well… Not many people will know this but I think Hawaii is the one…" Kat nodded, "Yeah… That kinda makes sense… My mar always said to me that it was one of the biggest places with water…"

Kathy nodded. "Ok… You wanna try it out then? Whose gunna do the houners?" "OH oh! I will!" Duch said loudly, raising her hand.

Megumi giggled, "Yeah. Let duch do it… To celebrate her new relationship with Clay…" "Hey!" Kat said "What about me and sam?"

Megumi smiled, "Well… Clays not fighting… And I think Omi's just joined in…"

Duch smiled and picked up the box. "Um… How to I put hawaii in?" Kat rolled her eyes. "In the keypad. DUH!"

"Oh…" Duch said blushing. She found the keypad and typed in Hawaii. She looked at the others.

"Cross ya fingers…" she said, while pressing her fingers under the lid. Swiftly she pulled and… the top came off.

"Yes!" Kathy shouted. "We did it!" Megumi said high fiving Kat. Duch smiling and looked inside.

"Hey! Theres nothing but a bit of paper!" Duch said while she pulled it out.

"Let me see that!" Kat said. She snatched it off Dutch. She read it and smiled. "It's a note… I think we know were Hannah is now…"

She put the notes on the grass and everyone read it.

**Guys,**

**I don't have much time to write much in this little note.**

**So here are the facts. Ryans gone bad, I'm captured and I am going somewere called Jacks lab.**

**Figure this out fast!**

**Hannah :)**

**p.s If your wondering how I put this box out, I had a bag with me and I pack this for emergancys.**

"Jacks lab… Were on earth is that?" Duch said.

"I have no clue…" A voice came from behind them.

The girls jumped and turned around.

Megumi gasped.

"Hannah?"

**

* * *

Hanbags: There all done! Please tune in for the next chapter which will be out in 3032 lol Joke! Don't worry it will proberly be out soon.**

**Please read and review!**


	38. Hannah's mutiny

**Hanbags: Hiya guys! Sorry bout the slow update! I've been to hooked on Uxd's story… That reminds me… Were have u all gone? Half of you have dissapeared? Anyhow heres the update! Plz read and review!

* * *

**

The three girls turned around. Megumi grinned and jumped to her feet, happily. "Hannah!" she yelled "Your ok!" She ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

Hannah stopped moving and pushed her away, roughly. Megumi fell onto the floor. She rubbed her but.

Kat raised her eyebrows. "Whats with you… You loved hugs when I saw you…" Hannah stared stiffly at her.

"Yes… Well I have went off hugs… Now excuse me I have some things I need to take care of…" she silently walked off with confused stares following her.

"That was…weird…" Duch said still staring after her. Kathy nodded, "Yeah… She was'nt very talkitive either…"

"But why?" said Megumi confusadly "She just came back from…somewere, would'nt she want to tell us what happened to her?"

"What happened to who?" a male voice came from behind them. The girls turned around and sighed.

The boys had just come over. Sam had a black eye and Raimundo's nose was bleeding. "You'll see… Come on. Lets go to dinner we've done enough…"

"You go on ahead… I think I'll just stay here for a bit…" Sam said, rubbing his head. "You sure?" Kat said, standing up to face him.

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. I'm just gunna stay out her for a second…" Kat nodded.

Duch smiled and turned to him and sighed.

"If you must know Hannah's back… I would'nt talk to her though… she's busy…" She walked off with everybody (but sam) to get some dinner.

Sam sighed and turned around. Something was'nt right. He rubbed his head again. It was all getting to confusing…

He looked over at Hannah's bedroom. How could she be back if she was just kidnapped 2 nights ago! He thought, biting his lip hard.

"ow" he yelped quietly to himself as he felt his lip begin to bleed slowely. He rolled his eyes.

Another thing to add the list. He rubbed his chin… "I think its time to vist Hannah…" he muttered quietly to himself.

Outside Hannah's room

Sam walked swiftly around the corner and into Hannah's room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard soft voices coming from inside.

"So you know what too do Hannah?" said a low growly voice.

Sam gasped, that was Ryans growl.

"Yes… Everything is in order…" said Hannah's monotone voice. Sam raised his eyes and looked through the keywhole.

Hannah was standing with her back facing the door. But where was Ryan?

"Yeah… So go into the vault and get the sheng gong wu… Bring another dragon is you want… Sam would be a nice candidate…"

Sam gasped a little to loudly. Hannah spun around and marched towards the door.

She opened it rapidly. "Hello Sam…" she said her eyes staring right past him. Sam frowned at her.

"What on earth do ya think your doing Hannah!" Sam blurted out. "Get in Sam…" Hannah said lowering her voice.

Sam frowned. "Look me in the eye and say that…" he said angrily. Hannah stopped and a blank look swept over her face.

"I only obey the master…" she said, Sam raised his eye brows. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The blank looked dissapeared and Hannah's face went dark.

"Get in…" she said her voice now a sinister growl. "No way! I'm dead if I go with you!" Sam said loudly. He began to back away.

"Your dead if you don't come with me…" she said. Quickly she pulled out the Kuzu atom out from her pocket and jabbed it in Sam's stomach.

Sam stopped. "Where…where did you get that from?" Sam stuttered, staring non stop at the Kuzu Atom.

Hannah smiled woodenly, her eyes looking right past him. "Actually that's a intresting question…" a voice said from behind Hannah's left shoulder.

Sam's blood froze.

"Ryan… Is that you?" he asked unsurely. A mean voice chuckled quietly. "Who else would it be?" the voice said back.

With a swish Ryan threw that Shroud of shadows off himself.

He chuckled at Sam's frightend face. "Surprised to see me?" Sam's face changed and a scowl appeared on it.

"What are you doing here?" he growled. Ryan looked at him, "Getting sheng gong wu, trying to rule the world…" Ryan said, carelessly twisting Hannah's messy hair around his finger.

Sam watched him. "What did you do to her?" he demanded, pointing his shaking finger at Hannah.

Ryan looked at Hannah and rest his face on her shoulder. "Just a bit of mind control… Relax… She's gunna be a perfect bride when I rule the world…" he said smiling.

Sam's lip curled. "What about Hannah! She may not like you like that!" he spat, venomsly.

Ryan chuckled and stared back at Sam. "Like she'll have a choice…" "What! Your planning to keep her like that!" Sam said horrfied.

"Well… Yeah…" Ryan said. He stopped and smirked. "But now you know too much… So… you have to stay somewere were you wont talk…"

Sam stopped moving, his blood begging to run cold. Ryan stroked his chin, "Now were oh were can I put you…" he asked himself sarcasticly.

"oh! I know!" he said raising his finger in a I have a good idea way. "How about in the closet?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "The closet… That's the only place that you can think of?" "Yeah…" Ryan said.

"Urrr…." A groan suddenly came out of Hannah's mouth. Sam and Ryan starred at her.

"Hannah! Your awake!" Ryan looked shocked, "no!" He quickly brought out a wakie talkie.

"Jack you fool! The earings are wearing off! Make the power stronger!" Ryan yelled down it.

Hannah rubbed her eyes and stared at Sam. Her eyes widdened. "Sam! You have to go! RUN NOW!" she screamed.

"What!" he said "I'm not going without you! You have to come with me!" Hannah's emerald eyes began to glisten.

"Sam theres no time! Run RUN NOW! Tell the others! GO!" With out another word Sam began to sprint off.

Hannah sighed revieled. She turned around and tried to run but fell to the floor as she felt a hand tighten around her wrist.

She looked up at Ryan, who was staring at her, sickly. "Were you going…" he said.

Hannah's eyes widened in fear. "I'm getting away from you!" she yelled.

Unexpectactly she kicked out at his groin. Ryan fell to the floor wheezing. Hannah stared at him.

He looked up at her. "You bitch…" he gasped. She sneered at him. "Don't call me that…" she said softly.

She turned around and…

Ryan sprang onto her leg and made her fall over.

Hannah fell to the floor and gasped as she felt blood trickle out of her nose. She turned to him.

He grinned at her. "I cant wait for the wedding Hannah…" he said before firing golden finger at her.

**

* * *

Hanbags: OH NO! I'm frozen, Ryans really bad and Sam is in danger and my cookies r on fire! NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**XD Anyhow plz read and review!**


	39. Truths told

**Hanbags: Hiya guys! Fast update yeah I know! Anyhow I have big news! I'm in a amtear production of Cats as Rumpleteazer! Its mint! Plz read and review!**

**Jiggy: AND IM MUNKUSTRAP!**

**Hanbags: (Rolls eyes) Yeah right your not in it and if you were you would proberly would proberly be bustphor jones.**

**Jiggy: -- I'M NOT FAT!**

**Hanbags: XD! Read and review!

* * *

**

Sam sprinted into the dining room and stopped, panting horsely. Everyone stared at him in shock but only Kat stood up.

She gasped and jumped up from her jumping up from her chair and accidenctly spilling her bowl of noodles.

The bowl fell to the floor with a crash as she ran over to him."Oh my god! Sam are you alright?" she said as she ran over to him.

Sam nodded while still panting softly. "But… your bleeding" she said while pointing towards his cheek.

Sam stopped and touched his cheek. He winced as he felt a cut on his cheek sting. "Na don't worry bout it!" Sam said.

Kat nodded but still looked a bit concered for him. "Anyhow... back at the Xiaolin dining table the Xiaolin monks are wondering what happened to sam and were Hannah is!" Duch said, resting her face on her hand.

Sam turned to her. "Oh yeah! Ryan Is definetly behind it… He was talking to Hannah… and…"

"Sam you are sucha lier. Hannah would'nt do that… She's good…" Clay said while stroking Duch's fluffy hair.

"Yeah she would if she had been under mind control…There supposed to be at Jack's place…"

"Oh I know were that is!" Omi said, excitedly. Everyone stared at him. "You do?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, Me, Clay and Raimundo went there…" Omi turned to dojo. "You'll fly us there right dojo?"

"Course! Hop aboard the dojo express! We have people to rescue!"

* * *

**Hanbags: That was a bit of a boring chapter… sorry TT**

**Jiggy: How many chapters have u done Hanbags?**

**Hanbags: Quite a lot… Actually its getting quite near the end… But don't worry! Theres going to be a sequel! Its called Darkest Dawn. I would tell u a little bit about it but then I would be spoiling the end of this story…**

**So please read and review!**


	40. Nobody owns me

**Hanbags: Ok… I feel dang bad! I've left u guys for a long time! But I still hope u still read and review:)

* * *

**

"Jack you fool!" Ryan roared angrily as he stormed into Jack's lair, dragging Hannah roughly behind him. Jack shrieked in fright and jumped back behind the table in fright. "Um Ryan! What… what a pleasant surprise!" Jack stutted shrilly as he watched Ryan come closer towards him.

Ryan stopped and pulled Hannah in font of him. "If you think that girl coming out of that trance pleasant the nose bleed im gunna give ya is going to be great!" When he finished speaking he threw Hannah roughly to the floor. She yelped in pain, but looked up at him immediately with a cold glare. "You know this girl has a name!" she spat angrily. Ryan stared at her, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. "Shut up!" he shouted while kicking her roughly in the gut. Hannah gasped and curled up into a ball. She started to wheeze roughly.

Jack slowly edged out from behind the table and stared down at her. He looked at Ryan. "You know… She is pretty cute when she's helpless…" Jack said, grinning slightly.

"Hey! She's mine not yours!" Ryan shouted through gritted teeth. "She's not your property… She's mine… Got that?" He said while pointing his finger menacingly at Jack. Jack nodded quickly and didn't say another word. Hannah did though.

She looked up, still grasping her stomach. She stared at Ryan. "PROPERTY?" She roared. Ryan jumped and turned around. "I AM NOBODYS PROPERTY!" she shouted. Ryan walked towards her and sat on his hind legs, grinning. "Not yet babe. But hey you started this thing off…" he was about to stand up when he added, "Oh and don't worry you'll love your room… Its pink." He stood up and saw Kimiko leaning back in the corner of the lab.

"Hey kim." She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You wanna take her out of my site… And maybe look a bit more nice…" Ryan said a grin forming on his lips. Kimiko grinned back and grabbed Hannah's arm.

"Come on squirt. We can get you changed from that Horrible Xiaolin outfit." Kimiko said while picking Hannah up.

Hannah struggled to get away but could'nt. She stared at Kimiko. "You know… raimundo still loves you…" Immediately Kimiko stopped and loosend her grip on Hannahs arm.

Hannah stared at her and said, "Kimiko?" Kimiko didn't reply. "Raimundo…" Kimiko murmered under her breath. Hannah stopped and grinned, she knew exactly how to get out of here. As fast as lightning she snatched her arm out of Kimiko's grasp and shouted. "Solar blast! Physic!" Almost immediately a puple light flew around her and blasted a hole in the wall where the door had been. Before Ryan could react, Hannah ran out the hole in the wall.

"COME BACK!" Ryan roared while beginning to chase after her. Hannah didn't bother to turn around. She just kept on running untill she spotted something… something that strangly like a dragon…


	41. When Lightng activates

**Hanbags: um… I've got no clue what too say. I'm sure all of u guys have red ma p-file… So I guess u all know that im leaving** **What?** **Hanbags: Dumbo. U should know that jigsta. You basically live on it. Anyhow, I have decided too finish this story and the next one which is called Darkest Dawn. So… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**

As Hannah ran out of the hole in the bleak wall, a gripping fear grabbed her hard. She had no idea what Ryan might be capable of and what he might do if he caught up with her… Flashing streaks of lighting flashed past Hannah's body until one finally hit her left shoulder.

She cried out and clutching her arm, fell too the floor. Ryan grinned. "Direct hit eh?" he said smirking happily with his victory. He slowly walked up to her as Hannah panted on the floor. Even when he was in front of her, she stared at the floor with her eyes bulging from the pain.

"Yeah… Grovel…" Ryan Scoffed. A few seconds passed and all there was the sound of Hannah's Panting. Ryan sneered angrily, "Get up!" He yelled aiming to kick at her. Suddenly Hannah looked up and pounced into the air like an enraged cat. This was lucky since Ryan's foot was only a few inches away. Hannah Stood up from the jump and stared at Ryan's face. Blue met Violet. "You're in for it now… Ryan." She said softly. Ryan grinned. "Bring it."

**On Dojo's Back**

"Whoa…" exclaimed Duch. "Whoa?" asked Raimundo "What ya saying that for?" Duch quickly her head, "Well, there looks like there's been a huge fight!"

"Fight?" Raimundo looked off dojos green and scaly back and there as Duch had said was a giant fight. Gold and Purple smoke billowed as sudden sparks hit the floor. As too how many people were involved Rai was particularly unsure.

"Ok… Has anyone got the wings-""Ryan nicked them" Kat interrupted. Raimundo looked shocked, "Sorry?" Kat sighed. "When Hannah and Ryan were in the vault. Ryan the rat nicked most of our Wu." Raimundo swore under his breath. "Well… On the bright side…" Sam grinned "I did bungee lessons…" Megumi snorted, "Too bad we aint got a bungee rope." Sam grinned madly at her "Oh well… Anyone want too dangle me off dojo?" Once again Megumi snorted "Well… If I dangle you off dojo can I let go?" Sam stared at her. "Well of course-"

"Shut up!" Raimundo interrupted. Sam and Megumi looked very shocked. Rai went red. "Sorry…" he murmured. Sam smiled, "No problem. I know what ya thinking. Let's go down and see…" "Dojo?" Dojo groaned, "Ok… But if I get any scorch marks your gunna see my lawyer."

**The Battle Field of Hannah and Ryan**

Ryan leered coldly as Hannah continued too avoid his lightning strikes. "This all you got?" he yelled at her as he avoided one her attacks. Hannah stopped at looked him, her face running with sweat. "You… haven't… seen anything… yet…" she panted staring up at him.

Ryan grinned and stopped his attacks. "Your weak you know…" he spat. Hannah Gazed angrily up at him. "I'm not!" "Yeah… You are! You were much more powerful when you did all your activities at home…" Hannah's eyes widened. "I Wasn't! I'm more powerful now than I ever was!" Ryan snorted angrily and walked up to her. "Your teachers said you were weak. Your parents said you were weak. And now I see why…" Hannah's face went red. "They did'nt! I was a gifted student at my activities." "Then why are you here?" "Because they sent me here because I wanted too be a master!" "My… Arse… It was because you are weak."

"I'M NOT FUCKING WEAK!" Hannah screamed, suddenly she found that her anger had got the better of her and that she was running up too Ryan. Ryan knew this was coming and easily grabbed hold of her wrist. Hannah gasped and struggled hard. "Wrong move" Ryan whispered in her ear. Hannah's eyes widened and trembled. Swiftly Ryan threw her to the floor. "Had enough yet princess?" he said as he watched her crawl away from him.

Hannah's eyes filled with hatred as she saw Ryan move towards her. "Come near me and I will kill you." she screamed as she struggled too her feet. Ryan stopped a minute but grinned at her when he started walking again. "Or what? You'll use more of that training on me? So far it isn't doing a good job…" Quivering Hannah watched him until he was only a couple of steps away. "COMET BLAZE!" she screamed. Abruptly purple light erupted from her, but not only did light erupt but pain attacked as well. Hannah screamed but never fell.

Ryan grimaced but then said "You know you don't have enough energy… I suggest you stop before you kill yourself" Hannah's eyes never looked at him but before the dark mauve light surrounded him, Ryan heard her say: "I… I welcome death…" **From above** "Dojo! HURRY UP!" Clay urged. Dojo gave him a sour look. "Sorry kids but… HOLY CRUD!" From just underneath him a mauve light was flying up like colossal tentacles moving as fast as light. "KIDS! WE HAVE TOO JET!" Dojo quickly cried out and as quick as a flash he was off. Megumi quickly looked back. "Wait…" she muttered, "That's Hannah's attack…" "We'll come back as soon as that gooey thing is gone. Ok?" Sam said too her. Megumi nodded but still let her eyes follow the light until they were at a safe height.

**Back with Ryan and Hannah**

Ryan smirked as he dispersed his electric force field. He looked over at the wounded girl kneeling on the floor. "I told you… But at least your not scared off death…"

As quick as a ray of light he hurried over too Hannah. She was kneeling on the floor, gawking at the floor. Her face was as white a cloud and as cold as ice. The agony she was feeling was etched like a stone carving at the floor. Her grey eyes were large and unmoving as Ryan stared at her. Her hair which was all over the place was hanging in front of her face and was only being moved by the gentle breeze on both of their dirty faces.

Ryan kneeled in front of her until her eyes moved upon him. Slowly her mouth opened, a cold and hushed voice came out. "You… You… Monster…" Ryan smiled. "Glad you think so…" A snarl came over her lips but she didn't say anything. "Infact you should be happy… I might save your life…" "Let…Let… me die…" she whispered.

Ryan grinned, "I would… But I really don't want too be left with Kimiko and Jack… Kimiko's hot but she too into herself and jacks a gay prick. So your perfect." She glared at him, "I would prefer to die."

"Ah well…" Ryan spoke as he fished something out of his pocket. "Sheng gong wu…" Hannah whispered, staring at it with interest. "Yeah… Its called life's leash. Keeps ya young and keeps ya alive…" he said as he put it around her neck. "Now, you wont die at all."

"Life's leash!"

Almost instantly it tightened around her neck. Hannah looked up at him, panting for air as it choked her. "Don't worry… You'll get used too it…" he smirked. Hannah tried too pull at it. "I…I CANT BREATH!" she squeaked. "Good…" he murmured. Hannah's eyes rolled around and soon they shut.

Ryan smiled and slowly made life leash a tiny bit bigger so she could breath. "Rest…Rest for now… Your gunna need it…" Ryan murmured while stroking her hair.

A noise came from behind him and Ryan shot around. "Spicer…" he muttered. Jack ran up too him. "Whoa…" he gawked, "You certainly showed her…" Ryan smiled, "Ta. You got them?" "Yep!" Jack showed them in his white hand. "Great… They'll go with her outfit… So they wont expect the same attack…" he muttered while picking Hannah up. Quickly he hoisted her over his shoulder and looked at jack. "Come Spicer… We have work too do…"

**Hanbags: PHEW! wipes sweat off face that was 6 pages on word so hopefully this will satisfy ya till next time** **Jiggy: What an evil chapter!!! Why wasn't I in it?** **Hanbags: … Your annoying not evil… Any how… PLEASE R&R! I lubs u all! And thanks for waiting :)**


	42. Who said you could die easily?

**Hanbags: **

"Hurry Dojo!" Megumi shouted as he pelted threw the sky towards were the smoke had come from. "Now Meg, Are you extremely sure that Hannah is down there?" Omi asked.

Megumi looked at him and nodded seriously at him. "They were definitely her attacks!" Soon enough they were on the ground and Megumi had jumped off dojo. "HANNAH? HANNAH???" "Yes?" Megumi shot around and gasped as a figure appeared out of the hole in the wall.

It was Hannah.

Duch smiled, "Oh my god! HANNAH! We have been soo worried about you! What happened down here?" She was about too move towards her but Sam grabbed her arm. "How do we know if she's not under Ryan's control?" Sam asked, glowering. "Good point Sam…" Kat murmured, putting her hands on his shoulder.

Raimundo grinned at them but after a second the grin had went it had flipped upside down. "Has anyone seen anything different on her yet?" "Yes my friend. She is wearing an odd necklace and different set of ear pieces…" Omi stated since it was very obvious. Sam scowled. "Last time it was earrings… But I got a BIG feeling that this time its gunna be the necklace."

Unexpectedly Hannah burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny? Spy!" Kat shouted. Hannah sighed, and slowly clapped. "Well… Well… Well done… You've figured it out!" Hannah said walking towards them, slowly. Raimundo glowered and pulled out the sword of the storm from his trouser pocket. "STAY BACK!" he yelled as the other backed away. Hannah Just laughed and continued to walk up too Raimundo.

The sword shook violently in his hands as she was right in front of him. Hannah Leered at him mockingly, "Put that thing away before you loose it… like you lost Kimiko…" That comment enraged Raimundo and before he knew it he had stabbed Hannah in the gut. Duch screamed so loud that clay had too hold onto her. The others just looked aghast. Raimundo's eyes went wide with shock.

Slowly he backed away as he saw Hannah bend over clutching her gut. "What… What have I done?" he whispered, his hand over his mouth.

"You've just tried to become a professional murderer." Hannah suddenly said standing up straight again, the blade still deeply lodged in her stomach. "But… But… How?" Raimundo gasped, backing away. Hannah gave off a maniacal laugh. "Because she's mine now…" a loud growl came from behind Hannah. Like Ryan had done before he threw the shroud of shadows off his body and stood watching the others.

"Ryan…" Sam growled, Ryan smirked "The one and only but this time Ryan is not alone…" After saying this Hannah raised her hand and he grasped it firmly. Raimundo looked shocked. "So… you've got Hannah too join you?" Before Ryan could say something back Sam quickly interrupted. "Not by her own free will idiot." Sam walked up too Hannah and waved his hand in front of her face. She did not blink or move her face but she did try too slap his hand away.

Sam retreated, "He's doing the same thing as last time." Hannah smiled, "Bang on Sam. You're smarter than I thought!" Sam scowled, "The only thing is that you're not saying any commands. So how on earth is he making her say things?" Ryan shook his head, before he rested it on one of Hannah's pale shoulders. "Gawd… You're so simple. I think it and she does it." Sam nodded, "That definitely explains it…"

Raimundo stared at them for a minute and then spoke up. "What of Kimiko then!? What happened too her?" "Im right here…" Everyone's head turned apart from Ryan's and Hannah's too see Kimiko.

Raimundo gawked as she walked foreword. "Kimiko… What has happened too you?" Kimiko giggled and walked next too Ryan. "I found a new way…" Raimundo gasped, "You're not with Ryan are you?" Kimiko burst out with laughter. "With Ryan? I only did that get him on my side… He doesn't care as care anymore since he likes evil and also he's got Hannah… He's got everything he was promised…"

Raimundo sighed with relief and Kimiko smiled and made her eyes turn into slits.

Her eyes suddenly turned on too Ryan's figure who was trying too maul Hannah's neck. She hit him on the shoulder. Ryan glowered at her. "WHAT?" Kimiko smirked. "The fact that your "girlfriend" has the sword of the storm lodged in her stomach and you're trying too eat her neck. Not a good impression for are guests"

Ryan slowly rolled his eyes and within a few seconds the blade was out. Megumi had gone green so clay had made her go behind him. Raimundo was also disgusted but not enough too close his eyes.

"How is Hannah still alive?" Duch stuttered, amazed that Hannah was still standing up. Ryan slowly put his arms around Hannah's neck and showed a necklace that tightly clung too her neck. "It's called life's leash. Allows you too stay alive and remain young." "Crud… That's more helpful that an automatic cow milker!" Clay stated.

Kimiko smiled, "There's more Sheng gong wu like that… And if you joined us… We could be immortal…" "Sorry! But were not interested!" Sam pointed out.

Hannah pouted. "Shame…" she said, holding Ryan's hand again. "You could have been great with Ryan…" Ryan looked at her and looked at Sam. "It doesn't matter…" Kimiko interrupted, "We'll take them if they like it or not…" "What do you mean Kim?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko smirked, "Firstly you already know and secondly never, and I mean NEVER call me Kim." Sam sighed, "Let me guess… You're not going too let us leave without a fight?" Ryan grinned, "Guess so. It'll be a pleasure kicking your ass by the way" he added.

Sam scowled while Omi started talking about how he could never be defeated. Suddenly a few minutes into Omi's big talk, Duch noticed something strange. Hannah was gone. "Rai! Wheres Hannah gone?" But he did'nt need to answer since he had already saw her. She was creeping up on Kat.

"KAT!" he bellowed. But it was too late. Hannah had grabbed a small sharp pendant that hung beside the Life's leash and pressed it against her neck.

Ryan smirked as Raimundo turned back around too stare into his violet eyes. "STOP IT!" He bellowed but Ryan simply laughed. "Why should I? I get someone else too do the dirty work. And besides that its rather fun watching her… squirm…"

Sam had been pushed out of the way when Hannah had done the surprise attack. He now had a look of anguish and anger mixed togther. Hannah looked at him. Her grey eyes had turned too green. "I would'nt say anything…" Hannah murmured as Sam was about too speak. "You would'nt want too make her pretty little neck a mess?" Hannah pressed the sharp pendent closer too her throat and three blobs appeared out of her neck.

"That's ma girl…" Ryan said walking towards Hannah and helping her too drag Kat away. Sam was terrified by what they were doing too kat by then. "What do you want for Kat?" he asked sounding defeated. Kimiko gave a small laugh, "Isn't it obvious? We want the rest of your Sheng gong wu dumb ass…" Ryan could see the fear in Sam's eyes and suddenly felt a pang of guilt. "Ryan? Ryan? Are you ok?" Hannah asked, putting a hand on his face. Ryan smiled and brushed his messed up hair back. "Yeah… Yeah great…"

Suddenly before he realised it Sam had run up too him and jumped on Ryan. They both fell down too the floor with a thud. "YOU UTTER DICK!" Sam yelled, slamming Ryan's head too the ground. "WHY ARE YOU BEING A STUPID FREAK?" Before Sam could punch him in the face Ryan kicked him off him.

Hannah quickly ran up too Ryan and brushed the dirt off him. Ryan smiled at her but then scowled at Sam. "You should know better mate than try too attack me…" he said softly. Sam had hit a tree nearby and so spat out a little bit of blood. "Why? Your nothing but a little dick."

Ryan's mouth turned into a snarl as he reached into the pocket of his trousers. He pulled something like rope but it was threaded into a small circle. He waved it in front of Sam's blank face and asked "Do you know what this is?" Sam stared at it and shrugged at it. "Well… This is the Spirit of Canterner and it is used too take over body with someone else's soul…"

As soon as Raimundo heard the Sheng gong wu's name his ears pricked up. This was the soul snatcher Kimiko was talking about! Sam still did'nt look afraid though, "And?" Ryan sneered, "I can easily just dump your soul in a pit somewhere. So I suggest Shutting up and not attacking people." "Ryan…" Ryan turned around and saw Kimiko in front of him. She slowly whispered something in his ear. "Right…" he muttered under his breath.

"Hannah, Leave the girl alone and lets go." As quick as a whip he grabbed Hannah's arm and they both fled. The last they heard of them for now was when Ryan shouted "WINGS OF TUNARMI!" As soon as they left Sam quickly ran over too Kat. She was busy trying too dab the cut on her neck which Hannah done.

"You ok?" Kat looked at him and smiled. "Yep!" she beamed "But you got hell more of a beating. My brave soldier." Raimundo rolled his eyes. Where ever he went now everyone was soppy as hell. "Ok guys… We have too get that spirit one he was talking about…"

Megumi looked at him confused. "Why?" "Cus firstly It can get Kimiko back Secondly that could be disaster like switching bodies with the prime minister and thirdly I wanna try it out" At the last comment Rai grinned like he was back too his happy old self again.

"Urm Guys?" Everyone Faced Dojo. "Uh huh?" Dojo gulped and started scratching hysterically his back. "I think I know why they went… They've gone too get a new Sheng gong wu!"

**Hanbags: Oooooh SHENGG GOONGGG WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Jiggy: o.o You make it sound so fancy (rolling of eyes)**

**Hanbags: U make it sound so boring xD** **Jiggy: Evil cat lady**

**Hanbags: o.o'' Got a big feeling Jiggys been bad and got high XD stupid twit.**

**Jiggy: It wasn't drugs… It was chocolate drooling**

**Hanbags: drool is on new shoes JIGGGY MY SHOES! YOU TWIT**

**Jiggy: OO** **Hanbags: gets out big bat I'll Give you 5 seconds** **Jiggy: gulp**

**Hanbags: 5, 4…** **Jiggy: frozen too the spot**

**Hanbags: 3, 2…**

**Jiggy: Hides behind very thin lamp**

**Hanbags: 1, 0… HERE I COME… See's jiggy slaps had Ok… Read and Review please!!! While I go bash jiggys brains out. Don't worry… I'll make sure he'll get ya get well cards (EVIL LAUGH CUE MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAH :D**


	43. The Price of Pleasure

Hanbags: Well, well my pretties

**Hanbags: Well, well my pretties. Im back and im more wicked!**

**Jiggy: AND IT'S MA B-day**

**Hanbags: …. It is? -.-''**

**Jiggy: YEP PLEASE REVIEW WITH OFFERINGS OF CAKE AND COOKIES**

**Hanbags: … God help me…. REVIEW! **

Somewhere in Africa

"All it is… is… Well… RUBBLE!" Kimiko hissed angrily, kicking a small rock away like a football. Ryan looked at her and sighed hard, he then sat down on the dusty ground. "This is hopeless…" He muttered. Hannah looked at Ryan and slowly walked over to him. "Ryan…" She slowly murmured, reaching out a dirt covered hand. "GET AWAY" he roared, slapping her hand away as if it was a desert cobra.

Hannah fell back, shocked. She looked up at him only to receive a cold stare in return. "Pathetic" Ryan spat on the ground, next to her. "I don't need any piggin sympathy from… from an OBJECT like you! You don't even have any control at the minute! All I need are those God damned Xiaolin Monks… THEN YOU'LL BE USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

Hannah didn't make any look of acknowledgement. Ryan knew that she could hear him fine but she couldn't make any emotional response. Ryan sighed, "SEE!" You're… YOUR JUST…GAH!" Ryan shook his head at her and made an agitated gesture at her before he stormed off to look for the Sheng gong wu.

Kimiko stared after him and sighed. "Wuya… That boy needs help…" she muttered, helping Hannah up. Wuya nodded silently in response. Kimiko rolled her eyes then spoke softly in Hannah's ear while moving her hand and pulling something off Hannah. Hannah made no knowledge of what she was doing but robotically she stood up and silently raced after Ryan.

On Top of Dojo

"IT'S CALLED THE SHINZO MIRROR!" Dojo called loudly, trying to be heard over the roaring wind. "Whats it do?" Megumi asked quickly, looking over clays shoulder to see the ancient scripture. "Well, according to this information, I think that it changes the user to their reflection…"

"What do you by reflection?" Raimundo asked, taking a look as well. "Well… To put it simply, if you're bad it turns you good and if you're good it turns you bad… That easy to understand?" Omi smiled, "Yes my friend! This is most likely why Ryan wants it… he wants to turn us into our reflections!"

Raimundo rolled his out. "Well done for pointing out the obvious baldly" he said, smacking Omi lightly on the head.

Sam laughed quietly; He then looked up at the blazing sun overhead. "But why did it have to be in Africa." He whined. Kat giggled, "Oh lighten up!" she laughed, while punching him on the other. "Think of it this way! You'll get a great tan out of it!" she smiled, while taking out a pair of sun glasses.

Sam smiled back. "Im just glad you didn't get hurt!" he remarked, leaning back and put his head on her lap. Kat rolled her eyes and smiled. "Im not a pillow ya know" she smirked hard. "Of course! Of course…" Sam murmured while closing his eyes.

Kat giggled and looked at Megumi. "He's a big softie really…" she said quietly too her while stroking Sam's wavy hair.

On the ground in Africa

Anger. This was what was filling Ryan's head at the moment as he stormed around aimlessly. "THIS IS HOPELESS!" he yelled, punching his hand into a jagged rock. Wincing he grunted and pulled out his hand. Blood slowly trickled down his knuckles. This just made Ryan angrier. It convinced him that he was weak. His anger rising like a thermometer, he started smacking the rock even harder than before.

As the rock started to fall, the pain started to rise. Rage filled every nook and cranny in his body but it didn't last long. As the rock lay in ruins, Ryan fell to his knees, clutching his hand in absolute agony. Ryan hadn't cried for a long time but this time pearly white tears fell from his cheeks onto the desert sand. The blood from his wounded hand soon joined it. Ryan sobbed hard from agony and confusion.

"R-Ryan?"

Ryan looked up, tears streaking his face to see Hannah's worried face starring at him. "W-what? How can you talk without me telling you too?" Hannah's kind smile answered his question. "I have a mind…" Slowly she knelt down and took his injured hand. She sighed, "Ryan you idiot… Your gunna kill yourself if you do this again…" Gently, she blew on his blood covered hand. "You shouldn't do this to yourself…" she murmured, while ripping up a sleeve of her old t-shirt and wrapping it around his hand.

"One of my worst fears is to die alone…" she murmured, touching his face. "If you had done anything else to yourself you probably would have suffered that fate…" Steadily she pulled him near her chest and hugged him tight. Ryan's heart beat increased rapidly as he, with shaking hands, put them on her slim waist and pulled her even nearer.

"Don't worry Ryan… I'll make sure that fate will never happen to you…" she whispered softly, stroking his jagged hair. "T-This is like a dream come true…" Ryan panted, looking up at her.

Gradually Hannah stroked Ryan's face with compassion. "I could say the say the same thing about you…" she said tenderly, helping him up and putting her arms around his neck.

Ryan gulped hard and drew a hazarded breath. He hated to admit it but he was actually… actually frightened. No girl had ever touched him or even held him as compassionately and affectionately as Hannah did.

"Ryan…" Hannah whispered, looking into his eyes. Ryan couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly he moved in and their lips touched in a moment of utter pleasure. Ryan felt Hannah moan in his mouth. Ryan smiled. He had done it. He had done his first ever kiss to an uncontrolled girl and not goofed it up.

An uncontrollable urge mounted in Ryan. Slowly he moved his hands down, gradually going to touch the back of her skirt. He was almost there when he felt a pair of hands grab his own.

"R-Ryan?" Ryan looked at Hannah. Hannah looked at the floor. "I-I'm sorry im not ready…" "Not ready?" Ryan gawked at her. "C'mon Hannah! We are actually alone for once. Why can't we just give each other to each other?!" Hannah moved away from him slightly. "Ryan… Please…"

Ryan's anger began to return to him. How could she not be ready when he was! "HANNAH! YOU ARE MINE AND I DEMAND THAT YOU GIVE YOURSELF TO ME RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Hannah's eyes began to drip tears. "I-I was never yours Ryan" "What? What do you mean?"

Hannah shook her head. "Y-YOU'RE JUST A PERVERT RYAN!" As fast as lightening, Hannah slapped Ryan hard. Ryan stumbled back, clutching his face. "H-How can this be?"

Tears dripped down Hannah's face as she approached Ryan. "I think these are yours…" she murmured softly, putting something in Ryan's hand and then clenching it into a fist. Ryan looked quickly at it and gawked.

It was the earrings.

"H-how did you…" "Kimiko took them off me… She said that if I ever wanted to be with you, I could do it without the use of mind control" Hannah bit her lip then shook her head, her tears being swallowed up by the dessert sand. "G-goodbye Ryan…" she whispered, turning around and starting to leave.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Ryan bellowed, jumping up and pushing her onto the sand. "RYAN! RYAN PLEASE!" Hannah screamed, squirming like a mouse trapped in a mouse trap!"

Ryan grabbed both her arms and pushed them to the floor. Hannah stared up at him helpless. She knew he was too physically strong for her and that if she tried to hit him with her powers he would easily dodge. Her only method left was pleading.

"P-please Ryan! Stop it!" Hannah yelled, tears running faster. Ryan grinned insanely. Hannah froze and frowned, frightened. "W-what happened to you Ryan…" she whispered. Ryan laughed hard. "I learned a new way to have fun! SIT TIGHT BABE!"

"RYAN NO!"


	44. I have a right to protect you

Hanbags: o

**Hanbags: o.o! Wow… I need to start updating. All my reviewers have buggered off XD Not cool but thankies for the cakes**

**Jiggy: (lying on the ground covered in cake) c-cant m…move any more… see's cake No! must resist… Oh what the heck (Eats it)**

**Hanbags: --'' Ok… Please read and review. I MISS ALL MY REVIEWED PWEASE COME BACK! TT**

Pearly white tears, sparkled in the sunlight and soon mixed with the desert sand. Hannah was naked but her eyes were now wide in shock as if she didn't know what was happening. Ryan smirked above her, while pulling on his black shirt. He bent down fast and leered in her face.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he remarked, hatefully. Slowly stroking her tear struck face. Hannah stared at the floor, more tears trickling down her face. Ryan scowled. "Well?" he spat.

"…"

As quick as a flash, Ryan's hand had leapt up and pulled Hannah's now tangled and knotted hair. Hannah yelped hard and struggled feebly, putting both of her hands on the spot were he was pulling. "You know…" Ryan murmured softly in her ear. "You should really look at me when I'm talking… Its rude…". With that he pushed her to the floor.

He quickly spat next to her. "Pathetic… Child…" he snapped. "You have no idea what's going on… do you?" he said, turning his back on her. Hannah smacked both her hands into the soft sand. This grabbed Ryan's attention. When he turned back around he saw Hannah pale back shaking hard.

"W-why did you'd-do this to me?" Hannah whispered, tears falling into the sand. "I-I was yours… but n-now…" Hannah couldn't finish her sentence, her throat felt as if it was going to break. Hannah made a loud squeak but then loud sobs emitted from her throat. Ryan starred at her and gave a fake sigh.

"Poor thing…" Slowly he walked towards her and draped his arms around her naked person. "LET GO!" she screamed, clawing at his arms. She stood up, not caring if he saw her body or not.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Ryan asked, trying to hide a small smirk. "WHATS WRONG? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG?" the anger she once felt flooded away to sadness. "Ryan… Why… Why did you do it?" she whispered, slowly sinking to the dessert sand. "Awwww… Hannah…" Ryan started. Hannah shook her head, staring at the floor. "All… All I was… was a toy? Wasn't I Ryan…" Hannah sobbed, "No love or anything…"

"Hannah" Ryan said, moving closer to her. "There was love in that… I wouldn't have given myself to you if there wasn't any love for you…" Instantly he held her from behind. "Hannah… All I wanted was to show that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life…I wanted… I wanted to you to feel like a woman…"

"A woman…" Hannah murmured. "I don't feel like a woman… I feel like a whore. Thank you Ryan… Thank you very much…". Ryan gawked at her but only held her tighter. "Please Hannah… I want to be with you for the rest of my life…" He slowly turned her around and stared into her blue eyes. "I want you to be by my side… Hannah…"

Hannah stared up with wonder in her eyes. Ryan smiled slightly, "You know Hannah… I've always hated woman… ever since a incident that happened when I was much longer…" he whispered. Ryan then stopped and thought for a bit. "I called you a woman didn't I…" Ryan chuckled slightly before looking back into her eyes. "When you first came to the temple I thought you were just another stupid kid… But your nothing like that… You are actually a mature, true woman. But have you ever noticed… I'm not just a boy anymore… I'm a man…I have a right to protect you…"

With that he kissed her softly on the lips. Hannah froze trying to ignore the amazing sensation he was making her feel. When he stopped, he took hold of Hannah's face. "Hannah…" Hannah nodded.

Ryan smiled at her, "I'm sorry that I took you without your p-…" Hannah put a hand over his lips. "Ryan…You don't need to apologize…Nothing will happen… I take the pill… its fine. And besides… your quite good…" Hannah blushed madly.

Ryan smirked, pulling her up. "Your not too bad yourself… Now… Where the hell are your clothes…" Ryan looked around him. There was no sign of them.

"God damn it…" Ryan smacked his head. "I guess your just gunna have to walk around naked…"

"WHAT?" Hannah yelped, trying to cover herself. "YOU BETTER FIND ME SOMETHING OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL!" Ryan quickly put a hand on her lips. "Don't worry… You can wear my cloak… I was using it shade myself from the sun…"

Silently, Ryan took out a sandy coloured coat that glimmered like the sun and hoisted it around her. Ryan looked at it. "It's a good fit… It hides you completely… Still I would like the walking around naked thing…"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Don't push it pervert."

**With the Xiaolin monks**

"GUYS! GUYS! I'VE FOUND IT!" Megumi shrieked happily holding up a sheng gong wu. "Urm… that's it?" Clay asked, a sweat mark appearing at the side of his face. "B-But… That's a sword…" Raimundo said, taking it from her and holding up to the sunlight. "I was assuming it would be a mirror…"

Dojo quickly slithered up and entangled himself around Raimundo's neck. "That's definitely it!"

The sword's hinge was a rusted colour with a blood red ruby encrusted into the middle. The blade itself was a misty grey but yet shone out like a mirror. Around the handle a massive iron snaked, coiled its way around it. As a eye it also had another blood red ruby.

"You know I've always wanted a sword like this…" Raimundo murmured, trying to cut threw the air.

"Too bad it'll be ours soon, idiot…"

Raimundo and the others looked up and they saw Wuya, Kimiko, Ryan and Hannah standing on the large rock. Hannah had her arms draped around Ryan's neck but yet she was not wearing the earrings.

"HANNAH! YOUR NOT UNDER RYANS CONTROL ANYMORE!" Sam yelled, hopefully. Hannah sighed and looked down at them. "I… I'm sorry guys…" she sighed. Ryan's hand slowly entwined around her waist. "But she's with me…" he finished for her.

"Damn it…" Clay muttered. But before they could say another word. Kimiko's person had jumped down from the rock as fast as lightening and grabbed the sword, that was still in Raimundo's outstretched hand.

Immediately a golden glow, appeared around the sword. "KIMIKO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Raimundo yelled. "My Sword of the storm against your spirit of Cartener." Kimiko smirked darkly. "I accept…" she murmured.

"RYAN! SPIRIT OF CATENER!" she bellowed. Ryan quickly plunged his hand into his pocked at threw the sheng gong wu at her. Kimiko grabbed it without moving a inch. "Excellent" she purred, looking at the sheng gong wu. She then glanced at Raimundo. "What's the name of the game?"

"Pinball!"

Kimiko looked shocked, "Pinball? Are you joking?" Raimundo smirked and shook his head. "Is there a problem? Or is pinball to fun for you?" Kimiko scowled fiercely. "Fine… I accept.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

**FINALLLYYYYY THE SHOOWWWWDOOOOWWWNNNN HAS BEGANNN! Jiggy? Jiggy?? WHERE R U? YOUR GUNNA MISS THE SHOWDOWN OF THE CENTURY?**

**Jiggy: x-x**

**Hanbags: Dear god… he's passed out from eating too much cake.. Please give him more… maybe he'll explode…  
**

**evil laugh and rubs hands together OOOh yes it all comes together in the end… A new evil plot begins…**

**PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS AND JIGGY MORE CAKE! HANNNBBAAAAAGGS**


End file.
